The Great Escape
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: AU. His kisses tasted like sweat, tears, beer, and just a hint of cinnamon. Tokiya didn't mind that though. In fact, he could get used to it.
1. Paper bags and Plastic hearts

_**I don't have a good cover for this yet.**_

 _ **I had originally planned to have this story in a fandom that would leave lots reviews (POJ is a good one) but I love you guys more.**_

 _ **Warnings- Major OOC. Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all) and lot and lot of homosexuality.**_

 _The Great Escape_

 _Paper bags and Plastic hearts_

 _Oct. 9_

Otoya sighed taking a sip from the glass bottle. He hated riding in the backseat of his cousin's car, it meant no radio control. So not only was a crappy pop song on, but it was blaring loud enough to give him a headache. Something that only the dizzying pleasure of the booze in his hand couldn't easily cure.

"Otoya." His younger half brother glance back from the driver's seat. His stunning green eyes showed nothing but concern for the red head.

"Keep your eyes on the road Cecil." Otoya flicked his wrist, sloshing his beer almost to the point of spilling, at his family member.

One of Otoya's friends, the same one who had stolen the front seat from him, agreed cheerfully with his slightly tipsy friend. "Yeah, see that's why you need practice. So no more complaining about driving us around."

The other to males in the backseat snickered at the comment. "You'll never get your temps driving like this. Keep driving."

Cecil blushed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, forcing his eyes off of the a very bored looking Otoya. "F-fine."

"Hey take the next left." One of the males in the back leaned forward throwing his arm around the seat, almost hitting the driver in e process. "You can drop us off at my house."

He did as instructed. His tanned hands rested lightly on the wheel as he pulled up a somewhat familiar driveway. The rowdy friends of Otoya hopped out giggling and swaying haphazardly.

"Otoya-nii." Cecil turned watching his older brother flop over. He moved to shake him but Otoya's harsh voice stopped him.

"We don't live in Japan anymore, so stop adding 'nii' to my name."

"I waited until your friends left this time, just like I promised."

"It doesn't matter."

Cecil turned back and lowered the volume of the music. "Can we finally go home? I've been driving for hours."

"Yeah." Otoya sat up. "Do you need me to drive?"

"No!" The brown haired teen shouted, mostly by accident. He hated when his brother was drunk. Even though Otoya already had his license and he did not, he would still rather take them home.

"Fine." Otoya sighed flopping back down.

"By the way have you talked to Syo latey? He said we are going to have a new neighbor."

"Like I want to talk to him. That would mean talking to his brother. I'd rather keep our interactions to mostly school stuff."

"Otoya-nii." Cecil said in a hushed, sad voice.

"Shut up and drive."

 _xxx_

 _Oct. 10_

Otoya winced as his eyes opened to the sun filled room. His room darkening curtains pried wide open to reveal the dreaded beams that licked at his face. The red head groaned and sat up all while wondering how exactly he had managed to make it into his room. Usually after a night of drinking he barely managed to pass out on the couch.

"Otoya-nii." His fourteen year old brother knocked on his door lightly. "Father wishes to speak with you."

The sleepy one grumbled. "No thanks."

"But Otoya-nii."

"I have things to do today."

He could hear Cecil sighing beyond the door in defeat. "Mother is waiting too."

Otoya tsked at that. He detested Kotomi with a passion. Not only had she been the reason that he had been forced to move away from Japan. Forced away from his real father.

Otoya, who had been at the tender age of four, didn't understand at the time what had happened. He thought his father would be over joyed to have another son, or at that time maybe even a daughter. But he wasn't. As the red head grew up he began to understand, even without his father ever saying anything during their visitations. With the realization of what his mother had done, he too, GRE to resent her.

"Tell them I'm gong to Hikaru's house. I need to return his car after all." He called through his unmoving door (much to his surprise that the dark haired teen hadn't barged in), hoping he could use his cousin as a scapegoat.

"But-"

"Then I'll be spending the night at Haruka's place."

"And tomorrow?"

"If they still want to talk, they will have to wait until I finish visiting Syo. I might even stay over just to get away from their overbearing attitude." He pulled out his last resort. He would rather not go over the Kurusu mansion, but if he had to he would.

"We have school on Monday."

Otoya exhaled loudly, frustrated, and annoyed. He was tired of talking to his infuriating little brother. The dense teen couldn't tell when to leave him alone. He had just woken up, the last thing he wanted to deal with was his parents, or the throbbing headache that emerged every time Cecil uttered a word. Though that could be his hangover. His hand grasped his forehead in desperation to alleviate the pain. "Don't you have something better to do that pester me? Go play with Kuro or something." He snapped.

Cecil did not flinch. He was used to it. Instead he went off to notify his parents of his elder brother's plans and to find his black cat, Kuro. "Yes Otoya-nii."

Otoya let loose a relieved sigh as his half brother's footfalls grew faint. He tore off his sweat filled clothes from the day before only to put on a similar white shirt and black skin tight jeans, surprisingly not throwing his old articles on the floor but in the laundry basket. He didn't try to tame his unruly hair, rather he just fingered through it trying to make it look somewhat presentable.

The next thing was far harder to accomplish . Stealthily, almost ninja like, he descended the staircase. When he thought the coast was clear he stepped into the kitchen. He knew that Cecil, being a goody-two-shoes he was, had put the car keys on the hook (where they rightfully belonged) just inside the kitchen. And because of that he was spotted with his hand no further than an inch from their target.

"Otoya." His mother called out to him. She watched him flinch under her gaze. "Since you're going out, could you please take the trash out?"

The teen frowned at her kind and nonchalant behavior. She was always so understanding towards him, that it made him sick. Whenever he rebelled she let him be, as if she knew he needed space. She let him get away with things that most other mothers would frown upon. Like the first time he had come home drunk, she sat with him until the moment he had her leave. Kotomi really was a wonderful and living mother, Otoya just refused to see it.

"Fine." He grumbled, somewhat grateful. After all, she could have forced him to start, grounding him or punishing him for his obvious disrespect for her and her husband. But no, she let him go. With a flick of his wrist he swiped the keys from the brassy hook. He then sulked over to their garbage can. As he tried to hastily take the bag from the can, Otoya ended up spilling some of the empty boxes to the floor.

Kotomi smiled and suppressed a giggle at the hardship that her son had created for himself. He often did this and got mad with nobody to blame but him. She bent down and tenderly picked up a box and handed it to him. "You should be more gentle."

Huffing, the red head snatched the emptied cardboard away from her hand and mumbled angerly. "It's fine."

"Otoya." She called after he tied the bag and started to the door. When he didn't answer she continued. "I'll make curry for dinner tomorrow. Please try to come home for it, okay?"

Otoya grunted. "Whatever."

 _xxx_

Tomochika Shibuya was normally a very friendly and cheerful person. But when it came to people bursting into hers and Haruka's shared apartment, while she had her girlfriend pinned down on the couch shirt all but unbuttoned and opened, she became rather rude. This was something Otoya knew quite well.

This was probably the third time that week he had barged in unannounced. And probably the seventh time that month, which had just started ten days prior, that he had interrupted them n such a matter.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go?" Tomo shrieked at him, her clumsy hands trying to close the buttons of her Haruka's blouse as fast as she could.

He looked over at them with bored eyes. "Nah, Syo is busy with his weird training. If I were there he would make me join him. No thanks."

"What about your other friends?" Haruka asked practically pushing Tomo aside as she sat up.

He rolled his red eyes at her. "They are only drinking friends. We don't talk or anything aside from that."

The petit redhead sighed. "I'll go put on something a little more appropriate. Would you like a drink while I'm up?"

"No thanks."

Tomo waited until her girlfriend disappeared behind the corner, leading to their shared room, before speaking. "You should think of making better friends. Ones that you can go to so I don't get blocked. Of I didn't want to get some I would still be living with my parents."

"Thanks for that lovely description." He plopped down in a chair across from the couch. "Besides I have you guys, I don't need other friends."

" Don't count me or Haruka for a second. In fact don't even count Syo. Count only the people that you don't only talk to when it concerns getting away from your family. Count people that you just like to hang out with."

Otoya hummed. "And my drinking friends don't count."

He watched Tomo's red curls bounce as she shook her head.

"Uh." He thought for a moment."You and Haruka."

" We don't count."

"Mmm, then no one really. If you said not to count Syo."

"Really?"

"Why do you not sound surprised?"

"Well it's not very surprising."

"What's not?" Haruka appeared from around the bend in cute little blue shorts and a plain oversized white tee, that probably belonged to Tomo.

Tomochika leaned back with a huge grin. "That poor Ittoki has no real friends."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Haruka!" Otoya hissed.

She gasped. "I thought we were being honest. I'm sorry one moment." She cleared her throat. "What meant was; there's no way that could be true."

"Thanks a lot." He grumbled.

"Well you could always try to make new friends. I've heard there's a transfer student is coming on Monday."

"Cecil said something about that."

"It could be a chance-" The petit red head started but was interrupted but Shibuya, when she turned to her and said. "Nanami how did you find out?"

"The student council president was talking about it while I was filing the papers. By the way the drama team is getting more funding, your welcome."

The curly redhead wriggled her thin eyebrows. "Being the treasurer has it's perks."

"Well Kurusu and I are friends." She laughed. "It comes with the territory of being Syo's friend. Right Otoya?"

"I'm definitely not friends with Kaoru. He hates me and I hate him."

"Well you are a bad influence for Syo." Tomo spoke honestly.

"You make it sound like I'm some horrible monster that destroys anything that my eyes meet." Otoya learned forward in his chair.

"Well let's just say one night with you would probably land him, or anyone, in the hospital. Not only that but he would lose all of the scholarships he's gotten." She also leaned forwards, getting in his face.

"Now, now. Calm down you two." Haruka smiled.

"Oh please I'm not that bad."

"Sure. With your reputation I wouldn't be surprised if even the new kid didn't like you. You'd probably never make a new friend."

"You wanna make a bet?"

"Come on you two."

"Bring it on." Shibuya smirked.

 _xxx_

 _Oct. 11_

Otoya yawned loudly, trying his best to cover his face with his hand, as he hopped out of Kaoru's, sleek, fancy, black, sports car. Kaoru, who had not been please to have Otoya over the day before, or to be driving him to school, sighed in frustration while taking the key from the ignition.

"I hate Mondays."

"Who doesn't?" Syo nodded in agreement.

"Let's ditch." Ittoki grinned.

"Syo if you even think about it I'll make sure you have detention for a month. And ban form all of your sports activities for two months." Kaoru's stern look made Syo jump.

"I think I'll pass." The shorter blonde bowed.

"Aw, here I was thinking we could get matching Prince Albert piercings."

"No!" Both brothers yelled simultaneously.

" You guys are so lame."

"That's a bit much." Syo blushed.

"No, you're just insane." Kaoru scoffed.

"Whatever." Ittoki ran his fingers though his hair. "Anyways Syo can I borrow your English homework? I forgot mine."

Syo looked at his brother. "Sorry Otoya. I did mine on Friday and left it in my locker. You'll just have to try to hurry and finish it before the bell."

"Man that sucks. I actually did the stupid assignment."

"I wish I could help."

"Lame!"

"I'm sure lots of people didn't do it."

"But I did do it."

Kaoru sighed knowing he couldn't stop their complaints and uphold the laws that he as the president was supposed to. "Fine, I'm going! I have things to do for the student council that needs my attention. I'll see you after classes Syo."

"Thanks big bro!" Syo brightened as his brother left them behind.

"That dude is such a buzz kill."

"Aw, he's just worried. Papa and Mum are out of town again. So he's in charge. It's gotta be stressful."

Syo Kurusu, although being a year younger than Otoya (and his almost identical older brother), he still managed to keep up with being a grade ahead. Some would say that the Kurusu boys were geniuses. He was friendly with everyone, despite having a short temper, and also the most fashionable person Otoya knew.

"-Think he's like?" Syo finished, snapping the redhead out of his daydream and back into reality.

"What?"

"The new student. All I got from Kaoru was he's a male, and we will be sharing English with him."

"Wait didn't you tell Cecil he was our new neighbor?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know that?"

"I look just like Kaoru when I'm sitting in the student council room. So I have my ways." He hear Otoya laugh before he finished. "I hope he and I can be friends."

"Meh." Otoya shrugged. "I don't really care."


	2. All are belongings in shopping carts

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

 ** _If you guys can stand Otoya's OOC you should be able to survive Ai's... oh man_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _All are belongings in shopping carts._

 _Oct. 11_

First he combed his hair to perfection. Not a single strand was out of line, each piece was pushed down and pulled back neatly. Then he decided he hated it and messed it up, letting his spiky ends flying up everywhere. He didn't like that either. After about half an hour of fretting and getting yelled at through the door he settled with his normal look. It was something between sloppy and perfection, his spiky ends sticking up.

"Tokiya!" His mother yelled. Her voice stern and and threatening, her foot could be hear heard tapping against the floor from the other side. "If you don't get your ass in gear right now!"

She didn't finish her threat, she didn't have to. He was out of his room and standing in front of her ready to leave seconds after her voice stopped. "I'm sorry." His blue eyes only looked at the floor, refusing to meeting her gaze.

His mother scoffed, her hands resting on her hips, blue eyes string at him. "You have work tonight so make sure you're home on time. No screwing around. I will not except any of you're silly excuses. We moved you to a new school, and were kind enough to let you decide where you wanted to go. If the same thing repeats it's self then we are taking you out of school."

He bowed politely. "Thank you for giving me this second chance. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Go. I'm finished with you, drive yourself to school, I don't have time to escort you anymore." She shooed him away with a crude look on her face.

"Yes." He spun on his heels heading for the door. He couldn't help but to look back to see she had already gone back into the kitchen. He sighed heavily making sure the keys to his rundown, old, rusty pick-up truck were still in his pocket, from the night before, as he slipped on his shoes and left.

 _xxx_

Otoya quickly scribbled down his answers from Syo's paper onto his. His red eyes were more focused that Syo had ever seen them before, he found it extremely amusing to watch.

"Wow!" The blonde exclaimed looking down at the paper. "It's rather surprising, but you have really pretty hand writing. It's almost like a girl's. Maybe even better than Haruka's."

"You're lucky that I'm really preoccupied or I'd punch you so hard your head would spin." Otoya didn't even bother to scowl. He just continued to furiously write, although after the comment he tried to make it a little more messy.

"Attention class!" The pink haired teacher walked in while clapping his hands. "As most of you probably know, we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Otoya didn't look up as the other person walked in. He barely heard a word of the other's measly introduction, which was probably how awesome his life was and how he wanted to make friends with everyone the normal bull shit. It took a nudge from Syo and and the loud voice of the teacher yelling his name to finally get him to look up.

"Ittoki! Raise your damn hand." The teacher screamed, he had apparently been trying for a few minutes to get his attention.

Some of the other teens snickered. Otoya stood and raised his hand. "Ringo you can't say damn at school.

"Shut up Ittoki." He spat flipping his long curls over his shoulder.

"You can't say that either." More giggles and laughs.

Ringo sighed. "Go ahead Tokiya, you sit behind the loud mouth redhead."

That's when Otoya finally looked at him, the new kid or whatever that his friends had been talking about. He wasn't what Otoya pictured. He was tall and scrawny. His blue hair was messy. And his deep dark eyes seemed to avert themselves from any gazes that tried to meet them. Not the type of kid who would brag about how awesome he was, or how many friends he wanted to make.

"Thank you." He whispered.

 _xxx_

Syo dashed off to his next class like there was a serial killer on his tail. Otoya knew how much Syo loved sports, he knew how much Syo liked Ryuuya. So it didn't surprise him how fast his little blonde friend had run away, but he could still frown about it. And he did. Even though he understood, it still sucked being ditched so fast for a second period gym class.

"Hey Haruka." He said setting his backpack down on his desk next to Haruka's. His red eyes glanced at her notebook before she covered it with her arm. "Another one?"

"Oh, hello Otoya." She said with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Y-yeah."

He scooped up her notebook, earing a loud gasp from her. "For a lesbian you sure write a lot of yaoi. Another story you posting on that website?"

"Eh?" Her whole face, even her ears, turned a bright shade of red. "That doesn't really matter, does it? And it's not like I only like girls, I can ship whoever I want. And the girls on that site love to hear your guy's sexcupades."

Otoya's nose scrunched up at the beginning of the story, she obviously had just started it, the pairing probably wasn't even set in stone yet. He trew it back at her, making the petite girl scramble to try to catch it. She didn't, it landed sloppily on he desk. "So who are you planning to pair me up with. Please don't tell me it's gunna be Kaoru again. We fucking hate each other."

"Those are always the best pairings though." She giggled.

"Whatever." Ittoki grunted sitting down in his seat. "Have you noticed the increase of Japanese in our community? Are we talking over?"

Haruka rolled her golden eyes. "If you are referring to the new student, yes I noticed."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Does it matter?"

"Come on, tell me."

"Well a lot of businesses are affiliated with one another. Most likely they were transferred her like you're parents." She paused. "And don't even tell me they aren't your parents. You have no idea what it's like growing up without them around."

"Okay, okay." He shrugged. "But you have Tomo, doesn't that make everything alright."

"No, not really. Not until I graduate. Until then we are still playing the she's my guardian thing."

He let out a low whistle. "Must be tough. It'll be fine soon though."

Haruka's eyes grew bright and a grin spread widely across her face from the encouragement. "Yeah!"

 _xxx_

Otoya sat down at a long desk made for three or four people to sit at, in his last and favorite class of the day. Creative writing. He had chosen it as an elective for his last year mostly because he thought it would be easy, and it was. But unfortunately he didn't share it with any of his friends or that he hung out with. He did however share his table with two of Syo's friends. One of them was a tall, always happy, curly haired blonde and the other was a cynical goth with cyan hair and eyes, which were always outlined in black liner. Although he had seen them acting buddy-buddy around Syo they seemed to hate each other and butt heads whenever he wasn't there. The goth, Ai, was also a friend of Cecil, and Otoya had seen him around before, but they had never bothered to say so much as a hello to one another.

As pissed off at each other as they seemed, when it came time to choose their own seats they sat next to each other at the far end of the table away from Otoya, instead of sitting on opposite sides of the room, which made Otoya wonder what was really going on.

"Class listen up!" The brown haired teacher called. "This is Tokiya Ichinose. Some of you may have already met him, but i hope you welcome him. You can take a seat where ever you like."

"Thank you Mr. Kotobuki."

"Call me Reiji. Everyone else does." He smiled.

Otoya watched as the blue haired teen looked around nervously. With a sadistic smirk he waved. "Hey! There's a seat right here."

"Oh Ittoki, actually offering somebody something." Reiji said playfully. "I will mark this on the calendar."

The teen, Tokiya, refused to meet his eyes but he nodded before making his way over to his new seat. With a shy smile he muttered to Otoya. "Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for this one. Any reviews or suggestions?_**

 ** _Disclaimer - I don't own Utapri._**

 ** _-Silven-_**


	3. It's goodbye

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

 _ **Dear Alexandra, thank you for the amazing review. As for killing Tokiya, this is the only story that I promised not to kill any of my main cast. I will however make your idea into a one-shot so watch out for it. (And I totally understand the want for sad fics. I'm the same way with sick stories.)**_

 _The Great Escape_

 _It's goodbye_

 _Oct. 14_

Syo stared at his computer screen in disbelief. First thing in the morning and this is not what he wanted to see. In fact he wanted to crawl back into his bed and start the whole day over again, or at the very least, pretend he hasn't seen that message.

Now Syo Kurusu, the youngest member of his family, was a bright and cheerful person. Some people even told him that he shined brighter than the sun. So in his personal dictionary the word 'sad' did not have a definition. In fact that word didn't even exist within his mind, until that moment. So he wasn't sure what to do but grip his heart and stare blankly at the screen as his world slowly began to crumble away.

How should he act when he got to school? It was just a normal day after all. Should he smile like normal, like he always did? How did he smile again? Could he smile again? He had to. After all a Syo that didn't smile wasn't a Syo Kurusu. What was he feeling? It felt like his heart had been torn out. He didn't like it. He had to bite back tears. He didn't cry, he never cried.

 _'Let's breakup.'_

Those two words shattered everything. The five years of trust and friendship that they had built. And the three years worth of love that Syo had felt, still felt. He didn't understand. What had he done wrong? Was he not loyal enough? From everything he had read and studied about long distant relationships, he thought he had done everything right. He tried his hardest, and what did he get? A breakup email. Not even a text or a call (knowing that person they probably changed their number already). It hurt. He knew they couldn't meet in person for this sort of thing, but to hear his voice and know he felt hurt too would have helped. But this was so impersonal. It hurt a lot.

"Syo are you almost ready?

He bolted to his feet, pushing his chair half way across the room. He hands formed fists as he shook trying to hold back his tears. "Y-yeah! One sec."

"Hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car." Kaoru yelled.

Syo looked back at the screenand practiced forcing a smile. Hr then shut it off and mumbled to himself. "Damn it Ren, you are the only person who could truly ruin a perfect day for me."

 _xxx_

"What's up Syo?" Otoya finally asked after getting situated and pulling out his unfinished homework. "You've been grumpy since you both picked me up this morning. Did something happen?"

His blue eyes widened. "What? No! I'm totally out upset! What are you even talking about?"

Otoya looked over at his small friends because of the exclamation he made. "Chill. I was just trying to be a good friend."

"Since when do you try to be a good friend. Did something happen to you too?"

"No!" The redhead shouted. "Like anything Tomo said could actually effect me. Besides she was just messing around."

It almost made Syo wonder what the older female had told him but when he opened his mouth he noticed something else dash by behind Otoya. Immediately, without even thinking, he said. "Hello Tokiya."

He flinched. "H-hello."

"Do you mind if I call you Toki or would you prefer Tokiya?"

Ichinose didn't give a real answer, he just nodded his head after Syo had finished talking. So he took it as a yes.

"Leave that nerd alone." Otoya sighed leaning back in his seat, leaving his forgotten homework unfinished in front of him. "It's not like he wants to talk to use anyways."

Syo clicked his tongue. "Don't listen to him Toki, Otoya is just a dick."

"Hey!" Otoya shouted.

Tokiya's blue eyes few to the size of disks. "T-that's not true!"

"See." The redhead said.

Syo almost bashed his head onto his desk. "Toki don't stick up for him after he made fun of you. Otoya don't bully him."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell Haruka."

"Syo." Kaoru called from the door. "Come to the student councils room at lunch." His brother turned. "Oh Ringo, I'm sorry."

"Is there something you need?"

Syo could hear the smile in Kaoru's voice. "No, thank you though. I'll see you n a few hours."

Ringo walked in clapping his hands. "Alright guys time for class."

 _xxx_

Syo sighed shoving his books in his locker. He was so done. He just wanted to go home, find a nice hole to hide in and stay there. When the bell rang he slammed his locker shut and made his way to the student council room.

"What's wrong, Syo?" Tomochika touched his shoulder.

He jumped. "Oh, hello Tomo."

"What's up?"

Syo's blue eyes looked around the mostly empty halls, only a few stragglers that were barely out of their classes remained. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh course you can." She smiled brightly at him.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Oh." She fidgeted. "Yes. Why do you ask? Do you need advice?"

"Maybe a little."

"I didn't know you had someone you liked. Do they already have someone they like?"

"No. Or at least they didn't say they did. They just wanted to break it off."

"What?!" Shibuya yelled utterly shocked. Syo cringed. "You already had someone you were going out with?"

"Shh!" He hushed her. "Yes, I had somebody, past tense. But Kaoru can never know."

She nodded. "So what happened?"

" This morning he messaged me. He didn't give me a reason. Nothing. I don't understand what I did wrong. How am I supposed to feel? Everything is just blank and numb."

She could barely resist the urge to hold him and let him cry. But she new he wouldn't. So she tried to shrug indifferently. "That's how heartbreaks are. Over time you'll know what to do. You'll move on and be happy. But it could take time."

"Have you ever experienced it?"

"Of course." Tomo scoffed. "Did you think Nanami was my first love?"

Syo blushed. "I suppose not."

"Anything else?" The redhead stopped in front of the council room.

"Yeah. Uh, um, could I join the drama club?"

"Drama? What about all your sports?"

"I don't have practice on Thursdays and I usually have to wait for Kaoru. It can be really boring. Besides having something other than sports will look good on my college application."

"No problem. I'm sure both Ai and Natsuki will be glad you joined."

"Thanks Tomo, you're the best." He exclaimed with the first real smile he had done all day. Using all of his will power to not give her a big hug.

"Will you be starting today or next week?"

"Can I start today?"

"Yes, that would be great. Maybe then Ichinose won't feel so nervous about coming. Today will be his first day too."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He grinned pushing the door open, almost hitting Haruka, who was no doubt waiting for the drama teacher.

Haruka step out seconds after he entered. "Oh and Syo," Tomo called before the door closed. "you don't have to smile if you don't feel like it.

"Huh?" Nanami turned to her.

"It's nothing." He heard Shibuya mumble as they left.

 _xxx_

Syo ended up waiting his whole lunch for Kaoru to show up only for his older brother to arrive two minutes before the period was over. He used the same excuse he did every time he was late. He was talking to somebody important but he never told Syo who.

"Sorry." Kaoru bowed.

"It's fine. I'm going to hang out at the drama club after school. Come pick me up when you're done okay."

Kaoru hesitated for a moment. "...Sure."

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just..."

"Just what?" Syo frowned.

"Just, never mind." Kaoru shook his head. "This isn't something I want to talk about now. You might get the wrong idea."

"What?" The younger one pushed with an assertive tone.

"I..."

"What is it, just spit it out already."

"I have a girlfriend. Maybe it's time you start hanging out with girls more. Like outside of the house." His sigh sounded frustrated, his words shaky as if he hadn't collected his thoughts enough to have this conversation. "I mean all you do is sports' training, and spend time skyping that friend of yours from when we lived in China. Find a girl, go out, and have fun. Hang out with just regular friend for all I care. Just not Ittoki."

Syo slouched. "If you want alone time at home with your girlfriend say so."

"Syo that's not what I-"

"I'm gonna stay at Haruka's tonight. Have a fucking blast."

"Come on Syo." His brother reached for his shoulder.

He flinched as he turned to the door. "I have to get to class. See ya."

This day was definitely the worst ever.


	4. But we got one more night

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't know if I'm disappointed or fucking exhilarated. Trying so hard to make a romance when I obviously write horror(gore)...**_

 _ **Nope I'm elated! Thank you**_ _Anime Lover 6102 **for your review.**_

 ** _Disclaimer- I so not own Utapri or the song the great escape. (Which is epic)_**

 ** _P.S.- Has anyone ever seen Nagi no Asukara? That fuckin love... octagon? To many love triangles. Let's give it a try shall we._**

 _The Great Escape_

 _But we got one more night._

 _Oct. 14_

Now Tomochika Shibuya was a friendly person. She was well loved by both her student and fellow teachers. She liked to, and often did, joke about silly things that would make her drama students, along with her choir students (as those were the classes that she taught), laugh or make them feel as if she were one of them. She would complain about having to wake up early, she would bitch about not having a snow day when it was cold, she would laugh about her love life. She was still young after all. Barely twenty-six.

But above all else she was serious when it came to caring for her students. So when after school came and she faced an almost crying Syo, she was furious. She wanted to march right down to where she knew Kaoru was doing his paperwork and yell at him till she was blue in the face. She also wanted to give Syo a hug and tell him everything would be just fine. But two things stopped her. One, she didn't know if that was the truth. And two she was a teacher, she shouldn't hug any of her students. Bending down to see his reddening eyes she couldn't help but to put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Syo, what happened?" She didn't need to ask. She already knew.

He bit his lower lip, refusing to meet her eyes. "Nothing."

"Sweetie," Tomochika, tried to make her voice as soothing as possible, gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Ms. Shibuya." One of the drama club members opened the door and peeked her head out.

"We'll be there in a minute." When the girl just stood staring at them, Shibuya snapped at her. "You wait inside."

The drama member yelped nodding her head "yes" before she went in mumbling under her breath.

"Syo?"

" Will you let me stay over tonight if I tell you?"

"Syo you know I cn't -"

"Kaoru's being a dick."

Tomochika chewed her lip. "You can hang out with Nanami for a while, but you can't spend the night."

"I don't want to go home."

"Maybe we'll ask Cecil if you can stay over there. Probably Otoya since he would complain if we don't ask him."

"Thank you." Syo said solemnly.

"No problem sweetie." She stood. "Come on, I'm sure Ichinose is feeling very uncomfortable in there."

"Y-yeah."

 _xxx_

"You what?" Haruka looked up from her paperwork.

"I just tried to talk to Syo, but he got really upset at me and said he wanted to go over to your place. I don't know what to do anymore. He's a shut in most of the time. Can you try talking to him for me, or at least calm him down?"

"Sure. But maybe you should talk to Tomo or have her talk to him."

"Why?"

"Well I think she knows. Something she said before lunch has been bothering me."

He eyed her. "What?"

"She told him that he didn't have to smile."

"Didn't she say anything else? I wonder what's bothering him so much she would say that."

"He's your brother shouldn't you know?" Haruka said somewhat bitterly. "You and Otoya always complaining about how awesome it is to have a family."

He felt bad and chose to ignore the last part. "I don't know everything."

"Obviously. You couldn't even talk he was having a bad day before you made it worse."

"And you can?"

"Not me, I don't have any classes with him. Otoya noticed something. He just barely mentioned it before going back to grumbling about Cecil. But he still noticed."

"Are you saying he's a better brother than me?"

"No."

Kaoru hummed. "I guess I'll have to talk o him later when he calms down. I'll talk to Tomo later. Until then..." He gathered his things. "My girlfriend wants to meet up today."

"Have fun on your date." She said also gathering the rest of her paperwork among her other thngs, getting ready to go to the drama club.

 _xxx_

Tomo greeted Haruka as she walked in. The first thing that the short haired redhead noticed was that both Syo and the new kid, Tokiya, looked rather uncomfortable, surrounded by the people of the drama club. Haruka's golden eyes looked into Tomo's.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, you don't mind if hangs out for a while, do you?"

"I don't mind." She set her stuff down on the edge of the stage that they were supposed to be using for practice. "Did you ask Cecil or Otoya if he could spend the night there?"

"Oh so Kaoru knows that he doesn't plan on coming home."

"Maybe, I was only half paying attention." Nanami nodded, mostly to herself. "I'll call Otoya. You should pry those kids away from at least Tokiya, he looks like he's going to pass out."

"Okay." Tomo laughed.

 _xxx_

It was a quick but still awkward night at the Aijima/ Ittoki household. Otoya was rebelling, trying to ignore his parents pleas to talk to him, so Syo ended up spending most of his time with Cecil. He sat in the brown haired teens room, listen to him complain about Natsuki, while doing homework.

"It sounds like you love him." Syo said.

"What?" Cecil fumed. "No way! How could I ever fall for someone like him? The person I love is strong, stronger than anyone I know. They are amazing and their eyes are like the sky. The glow so bright when that person smiles, and are as deep as the sea when they are thinking. That person isn't afraid of what anybody thinks of them. They are the best, my perfect person in the world."

"No way! You love Ai?" Syo gasped loudly, hiding a frown behind is hands and an array of giggles. "You totally described him to a T."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to hide it. Ai really is the best, strongest, and mist fearless person we know. Well aside from Otoya." He gave a laugh. "And his eyes are amazing too. I can't blame you for falling for him."

"Wait." Cecil frowned. "I didn't mea-"

"I won't tell him." The blonde forced a smile, blue eyes sliding passed his friend to the clock. "I'm going to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Cecil sighed in defeat. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey Cecil." Syo said coving himself with the younger boy's blanket. Cecil had refused to let him sleep on the floor, and the guest room was far to messy for him to use. He felt the other crawl in next to him.

"Hmm?" Cecil responded turning to the blonde after shutting the light off. The only thing that allowed him to see the bright blue eyes in front of him was the soft glow of the moon and stars just outside his white curtain-covered window.

"Let's all hang out on Halloween."

"All?"

"You, me, Natsuki, Otoya, Kaoru, and Ai. Just like old times."

Cecil was shocked. Not only did Syo want to hang out, but with everyone. Most of the time he liked to stay home or train. But what really stuck out was... "Old times? You mean when Otoya wasn't as mean and Ai, Kaoru, and Natsuki were his friends? It's not the same now, we've all kinda grown more, and apart." He could see the hurt expression on Syo's fave before he covered is quivering lips with the blanket. "Sure"

"Good."

Cecil smiled he moved closer to Syo, wrapping his arms around the older teen, who seemed to move into the warm embrace that the brown haired boy provided. "Just one more night then everything will change."

Syo laughed, think he knew what was going to happen. But of course he was wrong. He had no clue what was ahead.

 _xxx_

 _Oct 15_

Syo fully understood why Otoya had his brother pick him up every morning. With Mr. Aijima working an early shift and their cousins car unavailable for Otoya to use, it was a long walk to school. And his finally understood why Cecil never asked for a ride. Ai, who lived only a few doors down, would often let him hitch a ride on the back of his motorcycle. Which only furthered Syo's ideas of Cecil's crush on Ai.

Syo almost called Natsuki, but Otoya stopped him. For a good reason too. Natsuki lived a few minutes away from the school. It would be rude to make him go fifteen minutes out of the way to puck them up. And since he had to walk he had to wake up earlier.

So to say that Syo was exhausted, after his second period gym class, was probably the understatement of the year. That was probably when he realized how spoiled he was.

"Syo." He flinched at the harsh tone of of his older brother's voice. "Can we talk?"

"I should get to class."

"I'll pardon you and give you a note for your teacher. It's my free period so let's talk in the student council room."

"Can't it just wait?"

"It really can't." Kaoru whispered.

"I don't have time for this." Syo slammed his locker shut.

"I'm sorry!" Kaoru yelled bowing before his brother. A few students looked over that them. "I'm very sorry that I-"

"You're right." Syo touched his shoulder lightly. "Let's move to the student council room."

After getting to the secluded room Kaoru apologized for a better part of twenty minutes to him. He had talked to Tomo, although she refused to give him details, Kaoru learned his brother was and having him be so mean and forceful with his words only hurt his feelings more.

"So you'll forgive me?"

"Mmm." Syo closed his eyes tilting his head to the side while thinking. "I guess. On one condition."

"What?"

"I Kida told Otoya since I hung out with Cecil last night I would go with him to watch a movie of his choice today after school. You don't mind right?"

Kaoru froze. Between gritted teeth he muttered. "Okay." After all he wanted Syo to be happy. Even of he hated Otoya.


	5. Let's get drunk

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

 _ **A/N: Happy Valentine's day, unless you are alone like me. No prob, I have Tsubasa to watch :)**_

 _ **Also I don't know people consider 'Triggers' to be but that will be added to the warnings whenever I feel it should be.**_

 _ **And my beta, Chaotic (Ann) some of you know her from something like suicide, is on vacation so have fun with all my mistakes.**_

Kiscia, _**not only did your review make me smile, but also every time I see your avatar. Also, I am very unnoticeable. Thank you for reading (completely agree about Haruka)**_

SakuraMinato, _**Thank you, and yes there are a lot of weird ships. So I hope you enjoy!**_

 _The Great Escape_

 _Let's get drunk_

 _Oct. 15_

"No." Otoya looked at Syo. The blonde sat on his bed, waiting for Otoya pick out what he planned to wear, after school. "If you want to go anywhere with me that outfit is a no go."

"Huh?" He looked down at his outfit. It wasn't anything fancy, just plain jeans and a gray pullover hoodie. "What's wrong with it? I thought I could dress casual."

"Casual is what you normally wear. This is... just no. Syo you're a trend setter. You can't go out wearing that. I don't want it to be the next 'in' thing."

"Like you care about trends."

"It's embarrassing."

"Oh? Do you have anything I could wear?"

Otoya turned around looking almost offended. "Do I look that small to you?"

"I'm not small." Syo shouted at him.

"Whatever." He scoffed. "Go ask Cecil if he still has those pants I gave him for a press last year. They should fit you."

"Will he know what I'm talking about?"

Otoya laughed. "Oh yeah. Those are kinda hard to not remember."

"Fine." Syo grumbled.

Otoya sifted through his closet looking for something, anything, for the blonde to wear. His fingers caught on a blue shirt. He stiffened. It would fit Syo, but it was a farewell gift from his father. He had never once worn it. A blue tee with dark flames that looked as if they were crawling up from the bottom.

"Otoya, I'm not sure mismatched pre-ripped jeans are my thing." He held up the black and blue pants for his friend to see.

"They are for tonight." Ittoki threw the shirt at him. "Get dressed. I'm gonna ask if I can borrow the car."

"Sure." Syo forced a smile.

 _xxx_

Otoya was complaining, then again when was he not. About the movie, about not getting the car, having to walk, his mother, his brother, and just really about life in general. Syo would have tried to shush him, but the movie had long ended, they were just walking around, and he had no reason other than the fact he just didn't care or feel like listening.

"They just don't understand."

The blonde tried, he really did as best he could, to hold his tongue but couldn't. "Did you ever explain it to them?"

"Did you ever talk to your brother? Do you plan to?" Otoya didn't wait for an answer. He didn't need to, he already knew it. "No, then shut up."

"Sorry." Syo sighed. "Bitch away."

"Thank you." The redhead rolled his eyes. "Besides, even it I were to explain, how would I word it? Sorry mom I hate you cause I miss my dad. I'm sure that would go down great."

"You don't really hate her."

"Not really, but she's annoying."

"But don't you plan to go back to see your dad?"

"Yeah, right after school let's out I plan to move there. I really have no reason to stay here."

Syo flinched. That hurt. Otoya's friends were important. Or maybe he just didn't see Syo as an important friend worth staying for.

"I was think of going to see him over winter break. I'm sure he misses me. Lately we haven't had the chance to Skype." Ittoki said.

"So...?" The blonde couldn't finish. He didn't want to.

"So?" Otoya's eyebrows lifted.

"I...uh..." He turned. "I... Isn't that Toki?"

The question came out of nowhere, stumping Otoya. At first he thought the redhead was only stalling until he followed the sky blue eyes over to where he saw a meek looking Tokiya Ichinose being coerced into a fancy limo by a big man in a neat suit.

"Tokiya." He called out seeing if the male would look over.

It seemed like the rest of the world stopped when the blue haired boy lifted his head. The slow way that he brought his eyes up, Otoya expected to see his face bruised, lips bloody. But no, he was just met those deep blue eyes, completely shocked and fearful.

"Otoya." Syo hissed. "I didn't say call him."

"Do you know them Ichinose?" The burly man asked, letting go of the teen and straightening his tie.

"Well, I-"

"It doesn't matter. Time is money and I've already paid. Come on." The man grabbed at his arm again.

"No, wait." Tokiya tried.

"Otoya do something." Syo whispered.

"No way, he got himself into this mess."

"You yelled his name."

"I didn't make him meet up with a dude with date-rape-face. I didn't make him go willingly with said man until see by classmates. If he wants to be a whore let him."

"Otoya Yuu don't know that."

"Sure did sound like it."

Syo looked bad at Tokiya to see him stop fighting. His eyes were dead, devoid of any emotion that had once been there. He watched as the other was shoved into the car, and his gaze lingered until the taillights were no longer visible.

"That was awful. How could you be so cruel?"

" It's not like o care about him."

"I thought you had a bet with Tomo. Being an ass is no way to be his friend."

"So you did know." Otoya seethed. "It doesn't matter. It would have happened even if we were friends."

"You're the worst Otoya!" Syo ran off.

Ittoki sighed. Syo just didn't understand. He rolled his eyes and took off after his friend.

"Hey Syo. Need a ride?" Otoya heard someone say. He knew that the blonde had to be close.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Otoya ran to the road looking for where he had gone and who with. But he didn't see anyone. _'Shit.'_ Otoya thought flipping his phone open. "Lost Syo, pissed him off, Kaoru's gunna kill me after Tomo does. Better get hammered."

* * *

 _ **The next chapter is almost done**_


	6. And ride around

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing. And uh... Ai**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **My beta, Chaotic (Ann), is on vacation so have fun with all my mistakes.**_

 _ **Thank you** Anime Lover 6102 **and** Kiscia. **And Kiscia I'm glad you are enjoying this, and i somewhat ship them too. Just a little...**_

 _ **I love heavens, if you think I'm stupid (or not a proper fan of UtaPri) for that then... You should turn back now.**_

 _ **Lastly I was think of trying to do M-rated stuff. Should I?**_

 _The Great Escape_

 _And ride around_

 _Oct. 14_

Hearts were meant to be broken. Ai Mikaze was no exception. He never thought he would or should be an exception to this rule of life. He had watched others suffer from it and knew one day it would also come to claim him. But from all the people he had seen it happen to he knew his first heartbreak would be the most painful. That also seemed like a rule that was unavoidable. It was painful and Inevitable.

'Natsuki, I really did mean it all those years ago." Ai said after their club had let out. He had forcibly dragged the blonde away to where any prying ears couldn't hear their conversation.

"No thanks."

"Huh?"

Natsuki rolled his green eyes at the barely older teen. "I love Syo. I don't need your love."

Those words struck him hard. He had always believed that even though they fought they were still friends. That there was a bond. They had grown up together. But ever since Syo showed up four years ago, he felt like their bond had started to break.

Now it was fractured.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

"Ai don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Ai snapped. "This is how I am."

"Don't be so dramatic. You look like a goth, maybe you should start acting like you look."

"You're an ass." The cyan haired teen turned away.

"Wait Ai." Natsuki sighed. "I'm sorry for not considering your feelings."

"Not good enough." Ai started to walk away. "I'm not coming over tomorrow. Just leave me alone."

"Hey, wait! I apologized, Ai."

"So what?" He stopped.

"So what? You're just pissed off and now running away. Like always. How can you say you love me if the only person you ever think about is yourself?"

"Shut up." Another step away.

"Who are you really running from? Is it me? is it Satsuki? or is it yourself?"

With that Ai was gone. He wasn't sure if it was the mention of Satsuki or if it was the fact it was really himself that Ai was running from. He hated to prove the blonde was right, yet he still ran. Ran until he reached his motorcycle then rode away.

 _xxx_

Ai wasn't sure where to go when he pulled into the driveway of his house. He saw _'That Man's'_ car pulled into his normal spot. Ai hated _Him_ , he didn't even want to be around at the same time he visited.

"Dad?" He called.

"We're in the kitchen Ai." His father's kind voice called.

 _'The kitchen?'_ Ai thought hopefully.

Walking in he saw _Him,_ sitting at the table smiling at his father. His shaggy brown hair pushed behind his ears, glasses sliding down his nose.

"Ai isn't it wonderful? Hakase came over on a good day." His father, Aine Mikaze smiled back at their guest. "I can finally repay you a little for all the kindness you've shown me. I wish I could do more."

"It's really no problem Aine." Hakase smiled. "I actually came over to refill your medicine. But I'd love to stay for dinner."

Ai frowned. "Don't you have anywhere else to be? Like more patience to help?"

"Ai! That was rude. I am so sorry Hakase, please pay him no mind." AIne glared at his son as he bowed before the doctor. "Upstairs now Ai."

"But-"

"Now!" his father roared as loud as his meek voice would let him.

"Fine." Ai spat.

Instead of going all the way up, he stopped and waited for his father at the base of the steps. In case anything were to happen he would be there . When Aine finally did arrived he refused his son's help, he was far to stubborn, and slowly made his way up.

"I know you don't like him." Aine started once reaching the top only to interrupted.

"He's making you more sick."

"He's helping."

"No, it's like he wants to kill you."

"Ai don't say that. He's a good man and-"

"Hakase hates you cause mom's dead. Why don't you see it? He hates you for surviving when you're so sickly. Mom was so heathy and she ended up dead and he's mad. Just because's he's my uncle ... It means nothing."

"Stop." His father whispered. His eyes brimmed with tears. He sniffed trying not to let them fall.

Everyone knew that Ai looked just like his father, some would go as far as to say he was a perfect replica in looks. He had the same eyes, the same hair, everything, but personality. But then again no one knew his mother. She had a defiant spirit, a loud cheerful voice, and eyes that looked right through you into your soul. She could make the worst day into the best with just a smile.

Not that Ai remembered. Because that was gone, she was gone. His father, Aine, reminded him in that moment how fragile her memory was. He tried so hard to grasp at any memory of her that he could. And Hakase, her older brother, did just that. Sometimes it was hard for Ai to remember since he had grown up with just his father. The memories of his mother had faded with the small part of his childhood that she had been in.

"Fine."

Aine's hand snaked up to grab the blue stone he always had around his neck. It comforted him. It was probably a gift from Ai's late mother. He noticed that he and his father both had a habit of grabbing their hearts because of where that stone fell against his chest. "Be nice to your uncle. He's taking care of us. Don't accuse him of these silly falsehoods. He's always, only ever been kind to us."

"Sure." Ai refused to meet the cyan eyes in front of him. "Mind if I go to a friend's house? I don't want to ruin dinner."

His father smiled. "I'll call you when he's gone."

"Thanks. Oh and if anything happens..."

"I know. Don't worry, have fun."

Ai waited until his dad made his way down the steps, although he stumbled a bit before making it to the bottom. Once he was out of sight Ai reached in his pocket and retrieved his phone. "Hey Kira? Still going to that poetry session?"

 _xxx_

 _Oct. 15_

For the first time in his life, Ai wished he had held his tongue for just one more day. Talking to Natsuki was unavoidable. Though he did try his best, but the last period with Reiji Kotobuki was the hardest. After all he sat next to him, but Natsuki seemed off in his own world.

"Mikaze." Reiji called breaking Ai out of his trance. "See me after class."

Ai blushed, or rather failed at trying not to let the color show across his face, as the class looked at him, some giggling and some whispering. It took only a few seconds for him to retain his usual demeanor, though his face glowed brightly for a while longer.

"Whatever."

"Now class-" He stared at the board not even reading it. He wanted to go home. Hakase stayed late the night before and he refused to come home until that man left. So he had barely gotten any sleep. "So make sure you decide by Monday." Reiji finished with a smile.

"Huh?" Ai whispered to Tokiya, who flinched then looked up from their desk only to shrug at him. _'Great nobody was paying attention. I hope this isn't important.'_

"Ai." Reiji called after the bell rang. "Your father called last night."

"Sorry." His blue eyes met the floor.

"You know you are always welcome at my place. Just don't make him worry, okay."

"Yeah."

"How are you?" Reiji's question caught him off gaurd.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason."

It was question for a while until Ai looked up. "Reiji , when are you going to take us away from this crap? Better do it soon or dad might fall for someone else. Don't wait to long."

He swore he could hear the brunette mutter as left the room. "Brat."

 _xxx_

Ai loved hanging out with Kira, but the older male usually brought his college friends, that Ai was not fond of. Like Kiryuin Van and Amakusa Shion, well Shion remined the cyan teen of Cecil so he was okay with him but Van was at total playboy.

"It's really to bad." Van yawned stretching his arm out, resting it on Shion's shoulder, once Kira had left for the bathroom.

"What is?" Ai looked over.

"Kira's other half stopped replying to his messages." Shion said fiddling with this striped jacket.

"And he's not ready to move on or say it's over. So I can't ask him out or even hit on him yet." Van finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe if you stop thinking with your dick for once you might get somewhere in life." Ai mumbled throwing his money down on the low coffee table. "Tell Kira I'll text him later."

"Sure." Shion waved.

The cyan haired teen walked out of the cafe, and almost immediately spotted a short blonde, in somewhat strange clothing, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey Syo." He called without thinking. He lifted his keys giving them a little jingle. "Need a lift?"

Syo's head snapped up from looking at the ground. Slowly he found the source of the voice that had called to him. "Yeah. Let's go."

Ai waited for Syo. before leading him to his sleek black motorcycle.. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Otoya looking around.

"So what are you doing here?" Ai asked.

"Was hanging out with a friend but he was being an ass." Syo grunted in a low small voice as he tried to keep up with Ai on the the busy sidewalks.

 _'Yup had to be Otoya.'_ Ai grabbed his hand pulling him near. "That sucks."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Ai shrugged. He looked down at his friend. His eyes looked sad. It was the same kind of sad that Kira had in his eyes. "So have you ever thought about who you want to date?"

Syo looked up to meet Ai's cyan eyes before quickly averting them again. His lips formed a tight frown. "Why?"

"Heard Yamato was gunna ask you out, cause he's had a crush on you since forever." Ai said. "He's Hyuga's younger brother so i thought you might go for him. Unless you're taken."

Syo's eyes almost teared up. "No. And you?"

"Interested."

Syo scoffed. "No way."

"I'm in the friend zone with the person I like. Maybe it's better that way."

Syo chewed his lip. "Really?" But it wasn't really a question that needed answering.

Ai dropped his hand, grabbing the extra helmet, that he kept on the back of his bike, and passed to the blonde. "My house or yours?"

"I've never been to yours."

 _'He smiled.'_ Ai thought while looking at that hopeful face. "There's a good reason for that, but today is special. So enjoy this while you can."

"Your place then."

 _xxx_

Ai gulped. He was there. Why, on the only day he brought a friend home, why was he there. He awkwardly parked his bike between the car and the side of the garage. He clenched his fists and unclenched them all the way to the door. Taking a deep breath he let it squeak open, of course it couldn't be queit the only day he wanted it to.

"Ai?"

"I'm home." He looked down at Syo. "Brought a friend."

Faintly they both could hear something, that sounded like a cup, crash against the floor. Ai would have been alarmed, but he didn't have time to with the sound of hurried footfalls rushing towards him. Aine's head poked out.

"I can't believe it." The older man gasped.

Syo's eyes widened at the sight of the lithe man in white. "Ai you have a brother?"

The teen laughed. "Syo this is my dad, dad this is Syo."

"No way!"

"Oh my you have more friends than just Kira and Natsuki. Aine smiled. "Come on in. You'll be in your room right?"

Ai gave him a look. "We would ruin teat time, so yes."

"Oh I'll shoo him away quickly, then be out of your hair."

Syo looked confused at the whole situation, but Ai shook his head. "It's fine. Come on Syo."


	7. And make peace with an empty town

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing. Triggers. (? -Chaotic)**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I'm back from Vacay guys *Bows ***_

 _ **Silven threw this depressing thing in my face like as soon as I walked in, omg! :( But he told me I could post it!**_

 ** _Thankies for all the amazing reviews! I didn't read them but I'm sure Silven did._**

 ** _Is that all for this?_**

 ** _Chaotic_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _And make peace with an empty town_

 _Oct. 17_

Tokiya shut his eyes. The bright glow of the florescent lighting in the small bathroom was beginning to give him a headache. But shutting his eyes only did little to alleviate his pain, and even if it did help, it brought on a new onslaught of problems. Every time his eyes fluttered shut he saw it, what he was most afraid of. Otoya's disgusted face looking at him.

 _Whore_

He was sure that the redhead had totally misunderstood the situation. But now how could he face him? He couldn't even build up the courage to try to explain that day. And what Tokiya fear: Otoya would never look at him the same again. Well not just Otoya, but any of his new classmates. He had done so much work to escape from his old lifestyle only to fall right back into it again. No, he didn't want that. What did he try so hard for?

"I hate this." He whispered sitting on the closed toilet seat. His knees drawn up to his chest, his left cheek resting on the hard cap. Pale hands playing with the sleek, cool, sharp, metal. He twisted it, flipping it over the back of his hand only to catch it again.

Faintly he remembered the last time he had tried something like this. It was hell. When his mother caught him, which she could always somehow tell, she had flown off the handle. She burst into his room before the instrument of his demise could even graze his porcelain skin. For what seemed to be hours the woman screeched at him, telling him how important his life was, and he couldn't die, and she wouldn't let him. She then locked every sharp object away for three years. He was sure that he was still monitored while using anything that could tear through his flesh.

After all; She couldn't lose Hayato again.

"I never asked for this." He murmured t to himself. "I want to be free. But i'm scared. So scared. It's to much, I just want...But I can't. Why am I not strong enough? It would only be a second of pain. Yet I can't bring myself to do it. What is holding me back? I want this to end."

If only he didn't have this weakness he would be free. He wouldn't have to worry about school or work. He wouldn't have to worry about what he does and says, he wouldn't have to mind his mother and obey her every word. He could just sleep. He was tired. So tired he felt as if he could reach this eternal sleep, maybe it would be a good thing he didn't wake up. All the heaviness would go away, the worry and stress. There would be nothing but blissful peace. So why? Why did he always stop and wait to be rescued by someone who would never show up? Someone who could take all the pain and suffering away without having to go to this length. Why was he waiting for a fairy-tale prince when all he ended up with was his evil step mother?

As if it were fate, she started to bang on the door. Her voice loud and angry "Tokiya? You open this door right now, or so help me there won't be one by tomorrow!"

He jumped in fear, or rather it was some what mechanically built into him to flinch at everything. What a coward he was. But it was now or never. Slowly, as if tempting his luck, he opened the new Swiss army knife that his manager had given to him. Surely by now his mother had learned of the present, and that's why she was so insistent on getting into the room. Knowing her she wanted to take it away. With good reason. This wasn't the first time he had tried, nor did he think it would be the last.

He had barely made the vertical incision by the time she had pried opened the door using her favorite, no doubt, credit card to for the jammed door open. She was a master at all things that involved her card and money. If she had more time she probably would have payed someone to do it for her.

"Tokiya!" She rushed over to him.

Although it was only the tiniest of cuts she placed a damp towel over it. Frantically, with tears forming in her eyes, she searched for a bandage or anything to cover it, never taking more than two steps from him.

"Mom."

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled finally finding the wrapping she so desperately sought out. "You could have died. I told you after the first time; if you ever felt like doing that again do it horizontally. What would I have done if you died? Do you realize how much work I put into you?"

He winced. He wanted to anything but a bother to people. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. I just can't have you die. Don't you realize that Hayato must live on? I was lucky enough toget two of you and you both are trying to mess everything up! Why did this have to happen to me? All i want is for Hayato to be the best. He must live and not do anything foolish like this!"

He knew that was coming. Ever since the 'death' of his 'late' brother, he had no longer been able to live. Tokiya was Hayato, but Hayato wasn't Tokiya. He could never be as wonderful as his brother. He never wanted to be.

And his mother just couldn't let that happen. She refused to let Hayato, or rather his fame and success go. She dug her overly price fake nails into the memory of his success and clung to it. She would keep it within her grasp for as long as she could. As long as Tokiya was alive. So all she had to do was keep him from killing himself and she kept her puppet, her Hayato.

"You love me, don't you Tokiya?" She asked looking down at him, more tears threatening to spill forth like a waterfall of raw emotion. "You love me and Hayato, right?"

He gulped. "Of course."

"Then promise me that next time you'll do it the way that I taught you." Her voice seemed weaker than her glare.

"Promise." There was no hesitation in his dead voice.

She knelt down in front of his taking his fragile arm into her palm. "That's my good boy. Let's not tell your dad about this, okay. He would make more of a fuss that I would."

He almost cried. For a moment, a mere moment, he felt like it may have seemed like she actually care for him. But he wasn't some naive little ten year old anymore. He knew after eleven years with her, what she was really like. And just to prove it to himself he asked in the loudest voice he could manage.

"Mom, do you love me?"

She finished wrapping his arm. "There you go, good as new."

But she never gave him an answer.

 _xxx_

 _Oct. 19_

Tokiya was stressed. His mother hadn't taken her eyes off of him when ever he was at home. The only time he found that he really had to himself was at school. But he realized, as he sat in his last period class with Reiji chattering away, that even these simple times were not truly peaceful and would soon come to an end.

"So everyone, I ended up giving you an extra. Now get into groups of four and I'll explain more of the project to you." His sing song voice rang out.

There was some shuffling but no one from his table moved, or even really looked up. With Ai and Natsuki butting heads and Otoya off in his own world, he wondered if they even realized they were in the middle of a class. His blue eyes wondered over to the redhead listlessly looking at the board. His breath hitched. There was no way he would even dare to ask Otoya to help or partner with him.

"Ai, Natsuki stop fighting." Reiji yelled. "I feel bad for you Tokiya, having to deal with them. Knock it off you two!"

"Eh?"

"Now that everyone is in groups..."

Their teacher continued. "The four of you will write a paper together. You will have until exams in march. There is no limit to what can be written, but the paper must be five or more pages long with a slideshow presentation and an oral presentation."

"Huh? What?" Otoya finally snapped out of his daze.

Kotobuki rolled his eyes. "Well Ittoki if you were paying attention you would know what's going on right now. I just hope that one of your group was paying attention because from the looks of it you three will need to have this entire day revised."

"My group? Three?"

"Ittoki see me after class." He sighed. " On second thought all four of you see me after class."

Tokiya froze. Was he in trouble? He had work tonight, he couldn't afford to get a detention.

"Shut up!" Ai screamed shooting to his feet. After a few seconds it was obvious that he was talking to Natsuki. Tokiya hadn't even realized that the two had continued fighting after Reiji's complaints.

"You four might just be the death of me." Reiji said massaging his temples.

 _xxx_

 _'Just breathe.'_ He told himself. _'It's just another hour. I'm almost done.'_

"Hayato?"His manager called. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah, just a minute." He brushed the spiked hair from his face.

"Hayato. Let me in please." The man cooed outside his dressing room door.

"The door's unlocked." He started to panic, his clothing was messy, surely he would be punished.

"Is everything okay?"

The blue haired teen turned his head. "Nya~ of course everything's okay."

His manager's eyes fell upon him. "Your mother was worried about you. If there is anything you need just tell me. " He ran his hand down Tokiya's back.

"I'm fine, Himura-chan!" He said brightly.

"You know," The brown haired man lightly traced circles on his back. "We could always cancel your next appointment, if you're not feeling up to it."

Tokiya held in his groan. This had been happening ever since he took over for his brother, he wondered if the creepy man tried to molest him as well. Every once in a while his bispecticaled manager would be needy like this.

"Himura-chan, you know we can't do that nya~!" He forced himself to act happy, act like Hayato. He hated it.

"You seem tense." His manager purred. He then straightened. "We only have this interview left then you can go home."

Tokiya jumped smiling the first real smile he had actually had in days. "Yatta!"

* * *

 _ **Being the nice beta I am, i edited out the not really bulimia scene.**_

 _ **Trust me...**_

 _ **You're welcome~**_

 _ **Chaotic**_


	8. We can make it right

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _ **A/N: I hate that fanfiction keeps deleting my favorites and follow. It took like an hour to get back half of the Tsubasa stories... The other half I can't find again.**_

 ** _On a better note, I have a poll for the next stories I going to write. Go ahead and vote, let me know what you guys want to read next. (Since I know how long this one will take, 29 chapters)_**

 ** _*Wall-slam... Go read a shoujo manga you noob. I swear I'm just kidding. Google this. (_** _kabe-don **)**_

 ** _I have the next three chapters written, but typing them is a pain. So feel free to leave a review to inspire me to type._**

 ** _Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews._** _SakuraMinato **and** Kiscia **for chapter 6.** Kiscia **and** ceisya **for chapter 7. Thank you for being the best inspiration ever.**_

 ** _T^T I can't believe she cut the whole scene..._**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _We can make it right_

 _Oct. 31_

Cecil wasn't a neat freak or anything, but he had been pacing around the living room for about two hours making sure that nothing was out of line. Everything had to be in place. Just for today. Since it was something that Syo had asked for, everything had to be right. After all, Cecil would give the moon, the stars, even the world to the little blonde if he had a chance. So he wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection. It simply wasn't possible, since Syo deserved the best.

"What do you mean you won't pick me up? How many times did I go out of my way for you, asshole. I remember any time you needed a favor or someone to lie to your folks you called me." Otoya obnoxiously yelled into his phone. No doubt their parents, and probably the whole street, hear him screaming. He may have been across the hall, behind a closed door, and in the kitchen but Cecil felt like his angry half brother was right next to him. "Fine, whatever. I always hated drinking with you anyways." The redhead slammed his phone shut making it to the living room so he could plop down on the couch.

"Being ditched sucks, but if you talk to them like that you'll lose friends." Cecil snickered.

"It's the funniest thing." Otoya glared at him throwing his combat boot covered feet on the nicely cleaned table. "All of my drinking buddies refused to pick me up today or aren't down for drinking cause they suddenly care about school tomorrow. It's always the same lame excuse. I mean I know they aren't A plus students, but six of them had a family reunion today alone. But even more than that, All of my text were mysteriously deleted last night. Looks like someone didn't know how to use my phone to only delete selected ones."

"Mmm." Cecil hummed putting a finger to his chapped lips. "Maybe it's a sign you should stay home tonight."

Otoya's mouth formed a thin line. His brow furrowed. "Just because of your creepy little crush on Syo I have to be here for your party. You're such a brat. Just because that stupid little blonde wants me here doesn't mean i want to be here. For once stop thinking of yourself, you selfish little shit."

There were no loud screams. In fact there was very little anger behind his words, but that didn't stop Cecil from getting upset. It didn't stop him from felling hurt.

"Oh, I'm the selfish one? It's one Sunday I'm asking for, not the rest of your life. Name one time, and just one time, you have ever done something for someone else. Something That wouldn't give back or help you in the long run. You've never done anything for me!" He was on the brink of tears but forced himself to continue. "Sure, when I ask this one little, simple, thing of you, and you said no. So yes, I went behind your back and contacted your friends and begged them to make up any excuse to not take you out today. I admit it! But who could blame me? I know you hate me, but you also know how important tonight is for me. Just this once think of me. Not as the snotty runt of a brother you hate and didn't want, but as a person who only wants to make someone they care for happy. Even if it's only for an hour, it means the world to me."

Otoya stiffened at his words. So he hated Cecil, huh? That was news to him. He had always believed that hate and dislike were two very different things. And there were several times, that his half brother probably couldn't or chose no to remember, where he had done thins for him and expected nothing in return. But since Cecil was making such a big deal, he wouldn't, not couldn't, prove him wrong. So the redhead gritted his teeth. "I'll stay for your stupid party. But you had better tell Ai to get some beer."

The brunette's green eyes brightened. His anger instantly vanishing. "Really? Thank you so much! I'll text him right now. Wait how will he be able to buy it?"

"He looks just like his dad. He's done it before."

"Okay." Cecil smiled.

Otoya left the room with his younger sibling nosediving for his phone.

 _xxx_

Syo sighed as he fiddled with his blue phone. He knew that he was going over Otoya's. But... He really wanted to call Yamato. They had started talking the Monday after Ai had dropped him off at his house. The Monday after Otoya had been such a dick. The same day that Tokiya refused to speak to them. Talking, texting, laughing, and hanging out. Now all Syo wanted to do was call him and talk about little nothings.

No, even that was a small lie that Syo had repeatedly told himself. What he really, truly, wanted was to call Ren. He want to hear that silky voice bellow out his name in anger, stringing together words of profanity and cursing him for calling so late. He wanted to hear that girly laugh, that passionate singing voice. He wanted to hear Ren, and nothing could replace that longing no matter how much he tried to deny it.

The blonde dropped his phone on the soft cushion below, and brought his hands up to cover his eyes. _'How long has it been?'_ He thought to himself in disbelief. How could he still be holding on to that lingering hope, as small as it was, that Ren would call him back. Would apologize and beg for his forgiveness. His heart wanted to break with each passing day that his love, or ex-boyfriend, didn't call. But how could something that had been shattered into a million pieces break even more? Was it even possible?

At that moment, with Syo sitting in the center of a self-pity party, his phone trilled out loudly, almost echoing in the quietness of the empty house. For a moment, a single yet excruciating moment, Syo had hope that his Ren had called. But his eye gazed upon the s screen to see a name that was not Ren's. His impossible hopes had been crushed, because it was none other than Cecil.

"Hello." Syo answered, disappointment ringing deep within his voice.

Something that went almost unnoticed, almost. "H-hey do you want someone to pick you up?"

"Oh-oh yeah." He stuttered. "Who's all coming? Who should I call for a ride?"

"Well, Ai had to make a special trip to the store so I'll text him. I'll call you back and let you know what's going on." Cecil said as something crashed in the background. "Oh man, Otoya! I have to go see you soon."

Syo sighed in understanding as he hung up. Of course Cecil would want to handle it. He probably just wanted a valid excuse to call their cyan haired friend. Syo could totally understand that. Wanting to talk to the person you loved was natural, was it?

That's why, no matter what, he wanted to hear Ren's voice again. Even if it made him look like an idiot. Even if His ex had already changed his number, he wanted to try. Because he loved Ren enough to keep trying in a hopeless battle. So with shaken hands, he picked up the device, and punched in the other's number. As it rang he only prayed that Ren had yet to change his number.

"Hello?"

Syo took a deep breath. "Ren."

There was a pregnant pause. Syo even had to check to make sure the other hadn't hung up on him. "Syo." He finally spoke. "I really don't have time to talk right now. So if you don't mind-"

"I do!" Syo yelled. "I do mind. Please just a minute is all I'm asking for. Just a minute of your time, when you took years of mine." The last part he hadn't meant to say. It just came out on it's own. Like his thoughts had no filter.

"Syo I really just want to go back to bed. I have a big test tomorrow, my college career depends on this."

"Ren...Why? Please just tell me why. I really don't understand. Did I say something? Did I not give you enough time? I really really tried. I just want to know why."

There was a sigh on the other end. Heavy, like the weight of the world had just been set on his shoulders with the simple questions he asked. "I don't have to explain my reasoning to you."

"Yes you do! I don't understand what went wrong. How and I supposed to move on like this? Just tell m-"

"Syo." His calm voice cut in like a knife. "Let it go. We're over." He didn't give time for a response before he hung up, leaving Syo somewhat bewildered.

The blonde flung his phone across the room, not caring that that back had popped off and the battery spilled to the floor. All he could do was bring his hands up to clench fistfuls of he matted golden locks. For the first time in years he willingly let himself cry, tears dripping down his face as he cursed Ren's name. In an empty house, were the walls echoed, he allowed himself to give in and succumb to the despair and agony of losing what made his life feel worthwhile.

 _xxx_

Cecil laughed at one of Natsuki's lame jokes. He really didn't want to talk to him, though the feeling was probably mutual. They were rivals, they both wanted to claim Syo as their own. He wished that he hadn't even invited the tall. stupid, blonde. He also wished his lazy older brother would do something other than lounge around on the couch. He had made it perfectly obvious that he didn't want to be there, and the only reason he was staying was for the beer that Ai was bringing. But, unfortunately for both of the brothers, Ai sure was taking his sweet time.

Everything was going to be perfect when the blonde finally arrived. he had gotten his parents a nice table at a nice restaurant and great tickets for some opera they would like. He had saved and planned for this day for so long. So hopefully the other three members of the party would play a video game and get drunk so he could drag Syo away and tell him everything he had wanted to say for the last two years. Then Syo would be his and not Natsuki's. Besides, Natsuki had someone to fall back on. Cecil would be alone forever if this didn't work or so his fourteen year old mind thought.

"We're here!" Ai called opening the front door.

Otoya sprang to life, his mind and Cecil's thinking the same thing, only he decided to voice his opinion loudly. "Finally!"

The redhead ran off to greet their guests, or rather the beer. "Hey Otoya."

"Hey beer... I mean Ai." He smiled.

"Whatever dude, I know you meant beer." Ai rolled his eyes.

"Hey Syo!" Cecil called rounding the corner.

The blonde sighed, pushing his hair away from his somewhat red eyes. "Hi."

Although he had a bad feeling, Cecil waited until his brother and the other two got settled, games and porn on the short table and beer on the couch, so even approach Syo. As they started with their stories Cecil offered to lead Syo to the bathroom so help with his puffy eyes. He would stop on the way wall-slam* Syo, and then follow the plan.

"Syo?"

The blonde barely acknowledged his existence once they has separated from the others. He had barely said anything since arriving in the first plcae.

"Syo?"

"Huh?" he answered while making his way to the bathroom.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Eh?" He looked up only to find himself corner against the wall, Cecil's arm resting just over his head. He hadn't realized how much taller the brunette was. "Oi, oi! This isn't a manga." He looked up, his gaze a bit more fierce than it was, but still softened and sad.

"Syo I really... I really like you."

"Yeah enough to wall-slam me. Move."

"Seriously Syo."

"Huh?" Syo finally met his bright green eyes. They shinned and looked as thought he were absolutely honest. "o-oh I get it. Th-this must be your practice fo-for Ai. I-I'll go get him for y-you."

"Syo, don't you understand? it's not Ai. It's never been Ai. It's you. Everything I've done has been for you. It's always been you." Cecil leaned in closer.

"N-no that ca-can't be true. I'm sorry." Syo whisper as a sob wracked through his petite body. "I'm so sorry."


	9. Chorus Part I

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _ **A/N: Sorry if it seems like I stopped updating. I only have one excuse. Sims 3... Yup that's all.**_

 _ **Don't forget to vote in the poll, I guess.**_

 _ **Guys I don't understand homophobia, so just deal with my a bit while I look up facts and stuff. I just really don't get it.**_

 _ **Thank you** Kiscia **for reviewing. Next chapter will explain why Otoya is the way he is. And thank you to everyone who faved and followed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Ya'll know the drill.**_

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _Chorus Part I_

 _Nov. 21_

Natsuki felt horribly uncomfortable to say the least. He hadn't been to Ai's house in years, even though when they were young it seemed they were glued at the hip. And to be honest, he hadn't planned on going over, especially since the older boy confessed his undying love to him, and was rejected harshly. He had intended to hurt that cyan eyed boy and he didn't even feel guilty. Perhaps he was a little bit more like his older brother than he liked to admit. That was until Cecil's Halloween party. He sat there and listened to him talk about his other friends to Otoya while Cecil tried to do something shady. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen the brunette in a while. But the way he talked about his friend, what was his name Kira, really pissed him off. Ai was supposed to be there to love him! Not replace him after a failed confession. He was supposed to be there when, and if, Syo turned him down. Ai wasn't supposed to move on. He belonged to Natsuki.

Not only was he feeling awkward about being at Ai's, but Tokiya and Otoya seemed to have had a small tiff. Neither one made any moves to acknowledge or talk to one another. They sat in uncomfortable silence since Ai had left the room to get them something to drink. Damn why was he taking so long? The kitchen was only a room away and it had been like five minutes, not to mention that he had been in and out of the room for the last hour. But that didn't really matter, because their redheaded friend had just arrived, being late as usual.

This was quite possibly the worst Sunday that he had ever had to endure.

"Sorry I took so long." Ai broke the silence by walking into the room with a small silver tray filled with cups. "My dad called."

"Whatever man. You didn't even greet me. I had to have Natsuki let me in." Otoya rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Chill dude. I had things to do, and you are invading my home." Ai sat, between where Otoya had plopped carelessly down on the couch and where Tokiya knelled in front of the table, next to the white sofa. "This isn't one of those things we can rush through, i know that. But you can't expect to invite yourself and everyone else over randomly, then be the last to show up."

"Don't want to bother your old man with us?" Natsuki smirked.

"Exactly." Ai gritted his teeth. "It's bothersome. Maybe you should leave and make less trouble for me."

"So confrontational." Otoya cooed.

"Shut up."

Um... Ai?" Tokiya mumbled whilst fidgeting.

"What?" The cyan haired teen said in an irritated voice. It was far meaner than he had meant it at the shy teen.

"N-never mind."

"Hey, sorry." Ai scratched the back of his neck. "What did you need?"

"I...um... the bathroom."

"First door upstairs, on the right." He said. "And be quiet."

"Y-yes." He stood then bolted away from the trio.

"Man, he drives me nuts." Natsuki sighed. "He's like a small puppy. It's annoying."

"Yeah. He's totally terrified of me. When I went over his house, he completely freaked o-"

Otoya interrupted. "Why did you go over there? Wait when?"

"Well when I realized that I didn't have his number and you are mean enough to not invite him. Besides he lives across the street so it's no big deal. But he was so shaken when I talked to him, I thought he would faint."

"If you showed up at my door looking like you do today I would be scared too." Otoya folded his arms over his chest. "All black and a scowl like that. I bet you make kids cry just by looking at them."

"Dude, shut up." He pushed Otoya.

"You're making me wanna cry right now. I'd hate to meet a person like you in a dark ally."

"At least I'm not a total ass."

"Well," Natsuki interrupted their spat, just what he needed everyone working on their project to be fighting. "I hope he warms up to us enough to actually work on our project."

 _xxx_

Tokiya couldn't help to let out a small sigh of relief as he reached to top of the stairs. It was way to stressful being surrounded by those guys. The three of them were just more than he could handle. He shook his head. He shouldn't be so negative but they were each scary in their own way. The goth that wore a scowl that seemed permanently etched into his features, a judgmental frat boy wanna be, and a two-faced narcissist. They all seemed super different and super scary. He just wanted a moment away from them.

"Ai?" A small voice to the left croaked out.

In a very timid, even to himself it sounded weak, he said. "N-no, just a classmate." He didn't dare move.

"Oh." The male's called again, this time with a hint of disappointment. "Would you mind coming here anyways? Or just by the door if you aren't comfortable coming in."

Tokiya did as he was told. He pushed the slightly opened door opened just a crack more so he could see inside. He had expected it to be dark and gloomy inside, despair steeping out in waves, but it wasn't like that at all. In fact he felt very calm looking in. It looked as if he had just stepped into the ocean. The sea foam green walls almost sparkled from the sun's beams, that drifted in from the open window. As if professionally done there were fish and bubbles drawn on the walls. It all looked so real. So peaceful. And in the corner of the room, near the opened window, was a very pale man with bright bright cyan eyes.

"Hello." The man smiled brightly setting a black bound book down on his lap as he gave a small wave. "I'm sorry for not greeting you when you arrived, little one."

"O-oh. I'm sorry, my name is Tokiya Ichinose. I'm sorry for intruding."

The man motioned him closer. "Not at all. You're welcome here anytime. You are our newest neighbor after all. I am Ai's father Aine."

"Father?" Tokiya took a shocked step back, almost falling over. "B-but you're so young."

"I get that a lot." He gave a laugh that turned into a strained cough.

"I-is there anything I c-can get for you." He took a daring step closer clenching his fists at his sides.

"No no, I'm fine. Although if it isn't to much trouble could you stay for a small chat?"

"Is that really okay?" Tokiya looked, finding a chair placed in the opposite corner of the bed.

"Now, why wouldn't it be? Ai hardly ever brings his friends home to meet me, perhaps he's embarrassed of me. Although I did fear for a while he didn't have any."

"B-but I'm not really his friend. I'm just a classmate that he was forcibly paired up with. He probably won't even talk to me after our project is done."

"Don't be silly. That can't be true. I heard him and that one little blonde boy, he brought home, talking about you. Oh what was his name, S-..."

"Syo?"

"Ah yes, that's it. Syo seemed to like you. He's such a sweet boy, so you must be wonderful too."

"Oh?" I haven't really talked to whom much since transferring in." Tokiya admitted.

Aine gave a light chuckle. "Well I hope one day you and Ai can be good friends. You live right across the way so you can feel free to come here anytime. Even if you and Ai don't become friends, we could always be chatting buddies, Toki."

"Toki?"

"Oh? I heard Syo call you that and assumed that's what they called you. Is that not okay?"

"It's fine."

"Good." Aine smiled. "I-"

"Tokiya." Ai said standing in the doorway. "Come on, some bothering my dad and let's get to work."

"Y-yes." The scared teen jumped up.

"He's not a bother. You could stand to be a little nicer Ai. And it's my fault to asking him to talk to me." The father prepared to stand up for Tokiya.

"That's alright." Tokiya smiled. "I've taken far to much of your time already. You should probably be resting."

Ai watched him shuffle out of the room but before he could follow he heard, "Ai."

"Yes?"

"Be nice to him. It really was all my fault." Aine sighed. "He's so timid I fear that your anger at me might scare him away. That would be a shame."

"I'm not angry."

"With a face like that it's hard to tell sometimes." The father didn't look convinced. "Just be nice. I'd like to talk to him some more on another day."

Ai was shocked. Usually his father minded his own, trying his hardest not to butt into Ai's social life. But this time he wanted to know someone Ai had brought home. That had the teen smile. "Sure."

 _xxx_

Syo twitched at his brother's suggestion. With such a horrible idea you'd think a person would at least knock first, not come barreling in. He could, didn't even want to, think about it. Thanksgiving dinner... at Kaoru's girlfriend's house. With her family. He had said that he wanted Syo there too. He had to be there for what was going to happen. And the younger of the two couldn't even speak. He couldn't think. Hell no! He didn't want this time, that was meant for families, with her and her family. He would rather spend this year just like the rest, waiting and hoping that their parents would come home to spend it with them and be disappointed when they didn't show up. But he couldn't say that. He and Kaoru hadn't been very close since their little fight. Of course they had made up, but there was still that distance that refused to dissipate. Ever since Ai dropped him off that day...

"Well...I..."

"What?" His older brother looked down at him with those eyes.

"Well it's just... I..."

"You don't want to." Kaoru finished. "Damn it Syo, I was just trying to be nice. To close this gap. But it's like you don't want me to. I wish you would just talk to me and tell me what you mean! When did we stop telling each other all of our secrets? When did we...?"

"I just didn't want to piss you off." It was a small voice that steeped out.

"If you didn't want that you should have just talked to me! You are so depressed lately. I can't read your mind, I don't know what your thinking. Just talk to me!"

"I don't want to." Syo grabbed his nearest pillow and held it close.

"That's the problem." Kaoru yelled. "What could be so bad that you cou-"

"I'm gay."

Kaoru's face dropped as he paled. His arms, that were folded across his chest sent slack and fell to his sides. Then he left. He just exited Syo's room leaving his brother sitting on his bed, cradling a pillow in his arms.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Syo mumbled into his pillow.

Thank goodness Haruka and Tomo would understand.


	10. Tonight will change our lives

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), lot and lot of homosexuality, and swearing.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _ **A/N: Sometimes I just want to blog. But if I'm being honest, who would listen? That's one of the reason I didn't join Facebook. The other is cause I have no friends (Ann doesn't count), guess I'm lame like that.**_

 _ **Thank you to my only reviewer Kiscia. But I feel like I must be doing something wrong. And some of the personalities are based off of people I know.**_

 _ **I cut out the slash scene due to lack of people who wanted it. Just read between the lines. And if you do want it, review.**_

 _The Great Escape_

 _Tonight will change our lives_

 _Dec. 3_

Otoya couldn't wait for the weekend to start. He hates school. He hated Fridays, even his friends. And why was he being so pessimistic? Because his father, his real dad back in Japan, didn't answer his calls, emails, ect the night before. That, in return, ruined his whole Friday.

"Damn old man." He muttered.

It also didn't help that Tokiya kept trying to sneak a peak at him through the corner of his deep blue eye. He really just wanted the teen to stop and mind his own business. He wanted nothing more than to yell at him for things that were out of both of there control. Otoya wanted to scream and take out his anger on the frail teen.

"Hey look." Natsuki said. His head titled as green eyes glared outside. He looked bored with his elbow leaning into the desk, hand holding his cheek up. "It's snowing."

"How childish." Ai retorted.

"It's the first snow of the season." Natsuki said far to harshly.

And that was it, with that they started. Otoya knew that his group project was screwed because nobody got along. But, on the upside, that distracted Tokiya from him, drawing his blue gaze away letting Otoya have a small sigh of relieve. Now it was the redheads turn to look at the other.

His eyes looked tired, dark bags smudged across the pale skin underneath. His face looked pinched, maybe not so much in excruciating pain but still hurt. He slouched down in his chair. Thins arms crossed on the wood in front of him.

"T-Tokiya." He couldn't help it, he had to say his name. To make those fierce eyes look at him again, to let him know that the other was not just the hollow shell he looked to be.

He did. He turned and met Otoya's red gaze with those eyes. "Yes?" His voice was calm.

"Sorry, never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? If you need any help, you can always ask me."

Otoya almost said no. Almost. "Hey when are you free to work on the project?"

Tokiya bit his lip. "Sometime over the break is fine. But I don't think I can do anything until after Christmas."

"Ai, Natsuki, is the cool with you?" He called a bit louder hoping to break them out of their silly squabble.

"That's fine." Ai shrugged. "Who's house?"

"Not mine. Satsuki is having a bunch of his college friends over during the holidays." Natsuki chimed in.

"Satsuki?" Tokiya mumbled.

"Hakase is spending until the new year with us. He won't mind, but you guys know, I'd rather not." Ai said waving his hand in front of his face as if to purge the air of a foul smell.

"Hakase?" Tokiya mumbled again.

"I hate my house. How about we all go to Syo's?"

"I could ask my mother if we could do it at mine, so we won't have to bother Syo." Tokiya offered quietly.

"That would be great." Ai commented dully

"Hey! Are you four even paying attention anymore? You know you are in the middle of class." Reiji screamed at them, slamming his book down.

"No." Oyota and Ai answered honestly.

"You four will be the death of me. TGIF, I guess." Their teacher rolled his eyes, grateful that he wouldn't have to put up with their stupidity over the weekend.

"Oh actually," Tokiya added almost silently. "I'm free today just not at my place."

"Then mine!" Natsuki beamed.

"For heaven's sake, shut up!" Reiji shouted.

 _xxx_

Kotomi had a rather sour look on her face as the boys returned home. Not that Otoya cared if she was upset or not. She would get over it like always, having that small smile she usually wore return to her face. But he could tell, even from the kitchen doorway, how frustrated she was.

"Mom, we're home. Can I borrow the car for a few hours?"

"Sit down, Otoya." She said, her voice stern. He hadn't heard her like this in years. It was almost as if he had forgotten she could get pissed off. "We need to talk for a minute."

He gazed fell on her before turning to his brother. Cecil gave him a quick node before disappearing up the stairs.

"What?"

"Your father called." She said taking a sip from her teacup. Whatever was inside was probably already cold, as it looked as though she had been there for a while. "He's already bought you a plan ticket. You'll be going to Japan for the next two weeks. On Monday request all of your absent work."

"W-what?" He questioned in disbelief. His father had planned to spend Christmas with him. Even though they hadn't talked in forever how father still wanted him. It was the best thing he could have asked for.

"I'd start packing soon. He says you can stay till the new year if you want, but I'd rather it was only two weeks. I won't stop you though. We both know how much you loved going to the shrine. But if you want to come home early that's okay as well."

He thought for a second. "I have a project to work on tonight." He retorted.

"You have until Tuesday morning. You should make sure to have everyone's number so if they need your input they can text you."

"Sure."

He watched as his mother sighed, and for once, he felt incredibly happy. He couldn't believe it. It was far to good to be true.

"Thank you." He whispered.

 _xxx_

Otoya paced in front of Ai's house. He had been feeling nice for once and told Ai that he would try his and Tokiya over to Natsuki's. But he didn't realize how nervous he would be. His cyan haired friend still had some chores to be done, and he didn't want to hang out with Tokiya whole he waited. He had yet to apologize to the teen. Not talking to Syo, the blonde wanted nothing to do with him till he made amends, taught him that he should maybe watch what he says sometimes. But how could be help it, speaking his mind was part of who he was. It's what made him Otoya Ittoki.

"Ai, are you ready yet?" He whinned into his phone.

"No, not yet. And the more you call and ask the longer it will take. Just go get Tokiya, I'll be out soon."

"But Ai!"

"Just go idiot." Ai hung up.

Otoya wanted to throw his phone into the mount of snow. But he couldn't. He needed his phone. What if his dad called? Grudgingly he made his way across the icy street. Biting down on his lip, he knocked.

"Coming." The door opened and a frizzy, slightly wet, blue head popped out. "Ittoki?"

"Yeah, hey. Didn't Ai tell you I was picking you both up?"

"No."

"Oh." Otoya turned. "Well I am. My car's across the street. Hurry up and get ready."

"You can come in. I'll only be a minute."

"I'd really rather not-"

"Is it because of that time?" Tokiya tilted his head. "I know what it looked like, so I don't think you were out of line. But I can explain if you feel uncomfortable."

" I just-"

"Come in."

Otoya did. He didn't want to enter the house, but it was cold outside. Looking around the first thing he noted was how normal it felt. He realized he knew nothing about Tokiya.

"Oh hey." He said as the blue haired teen was closing the door. "I'm going to Japan for a while. If you need me for the project text me."

Ichinose blushed. "May I have your number then?"

"Sure dude."

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 7_

Otoya hated looking around and not finding his father. He didn't see anyone he knew or recognized. Looking down at his phone, he had no messages or missed calls. No one cared if he was safe or having a good time. Not that he was.

He had waited for a hour at the airport before anyone had even bothered to show up. And seeing his dad again didn't exactly go as he had hoped it would. In his mind, he saw his dad ready to welcome him back with loving arms. Waiting for him with tears in his eyes.

That is not how it happened.

His father showed up late, looking bored. "There you are." He laughed. "Sorry I forgot what time your plan landed."

Otoya gritted his teeth. I was okay because his father was a busy man.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room." Saotome said once they were both belted into the car.

"What? Why, with who?"

"With my stepson. I bet you didn't know your old man go remarried. Well kinda. It's hard to explain. You'll understand when we get there."

"Why didn't you tell me? How long?"

"Well..."

"How long!"

Saotome didn't look up from the road. His red eyebrows furrowed. "A few years."

Otoya folded his arms over his chest. "You could have told me. I would have been happy for you."

"It's not something that's really easy to say. Besides I thought Kotomi would have told you by now."

"Like mom tells me anything."

"She probably had her reasons. So how's school going?"

Otoya groaned. It was going to be a long way home.

 _xxx_

The first thing Otoya saw upon walking in was not very promising. He knew that his father had a good job. He knew his dad was wealthy. So to see the _small_ house that he lived in was a surprise.

"Saotome? Are you home?"

Otoya frowned. That was not the voice of a beautiful woman, a loving house wife, like it should have been. "Dad?"

"I'm home. I want you to meet someone call the boys down. This way Otoya."

He followed his father almost unwillingly. He could hear the footsteps over head as the ceiling creaked lightly. Entering the kitchen through the opened dinning room he saw it. Or rather him. The man had gray hair and deep purple eyes.

"Otoya you probably don't remember him. This is Reijingu Otori."

"Raging?"

"Close enough." The man laughed. "It's been a long time little man."

"We use to be business partners."

"I don't understand."

The older men exchanged a worried glance before the redheaded one said anything. "So your mother really didn't tell you?"

"What that you married a man? I thought Japan didn't allow that sort of thing!"

"I told you it was complicated." Saotome said. "It's more like we are recognized as partners."

"Saotome."

"Mitsuo!"

Both voices came from beyond the table. Otoya looked up to see both boys each with piercing purple eyes. The taller of the two had dark brown hair and thick rimmed glasses that slid down his nose. The other had light brown, somewhat orangish, hair and called happily to Otoya's father.

"Mitsuo!" He beamed. "Is this him?"

Saotome smiled. "Yes. Otoya this is Eiji and that back there is Eiichi. They are Otori's boys. You'll be rooming with Eiichi for the time being."

"Hey." Eiichi gave him a devious smile.

"Hello." The redhead snapped.

"Otoya we'll talk more later. Eiichi will you show him to your room?"

"Sure, sure." He turned closing his eyes. "Come."

They didn't talk until they reached the dark room. That's when Eiichi shut the door, blocking him in. "You're the one I've heard so much about. I expected more."

"Whatever." He set his bags down.

"Upset cause you have to share your dad?" The brunette teased lightly. "Mad cause now that you see our family you know you don't fit in. You expected to come back here and everything would be perfect. But it's not. You lost your dad to my family."

Otoya sniffed. "I can't lose something I never had."

"Oh my." Otori grinned. "Are you the type that pushes people away so they can't hurt you? How fun."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Then let me show you." Purple eyes glimmered in the darkness, watching Otoya like the was the prey. He wanted to shrink away from the crazy male. But somewhere deep down he knew that this person was probably just like him. Hurt everyone before they can hurt you.

"Can you? How?"

"I can show you what it's like to be held, loved, yet still feel totally alone." The words escaped the moist lips. "Just say yes."


	11. It's so good to be by your side

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, and swearing.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _The Great Escape_

 _It's so good to be by your side_

 _Dec. 8_

Kaoru looked up at the big iron gates. He had been to this mansion like house before, and needless to say, he did not like it. In fact he hated it. The blonde wished he never had to come here, and stayed as far away as possible as often as he could.

Now, Kaoru lived in a big house, one far to big for just how brother and himself to live in. And his parents might be what some called rich, famous, and amazing, but this place... This place was a mini town, and there was no doubt in his mind that this family could own a good portion of the city, if not most of the state, with all the wealth they had. The Mikado household was beyond rich and glamorous.

"Come on you brat, call back." The blonde looked at his phone. After a moment he shoved his gloved hand back into his coat pocket. After four years of living in this place one might have thought that the coldness brought in by the snow wouldn't seem so bad anymore. That however was a false hope. This day hailed show at him, attacking any part of him that was not covered by his thick jacket and scarf, as he stood shivering outside the place he hated most.

Kaoru wasn't what most people would refer to as a mean person, but he did take his role as student council president very seriously. Which did lead to some people, such as his carefree vice president, thinking ill of him or just disliking him in general. That didn't upset him. What made him angry was when such people decided to ignore personal business because of his want to be the best at his 'job'.

"Answer me!" Kaoru roared. He had rung the doorbell, tried both calls and texts, and even the intercom. And he knew that the youngest Mikado was home. Where else would he have gone when there was no school and the snow was knee deep?

"Oh knock it off." The intercom finally replied to him, the voice on the other end rather annoyed. "I can hear your hissy fit over the TV. I'll be down shortly."

"Finally." The blonde yelled.

After what felt like a eternity (two minutes and twenty-seven seconds according to his watchful blue eyes) of snow pounding against him, wind lapping at his exposed skin he was finally greeted with the big wooden door opening, but not the gate.

In front of him, only separated by the iron bars, stood the bane of his existence. The seventeen year old, vice president of Hilton high, openly gay, evil genius, Nagi Mikado. He was the worst kind of person, at least Kaoru thought so. The flirtatious, flamboyant, and charming pest that pestered everyone at school.

The kind of person Kaoru feared Syo would become.

The deep gray eyes gazed upon him as if expecting something. His lips formed a small pout. Hands clutched onto the gray and black striped scarf he always wore. "Hey there Kurusu."

"Let me in." The blonde's teeth chattered.

"What's the magic word?" The teen winked.

"Now!" Kaoru yelled. He hated the way thos person acted. He could clearly tell that the blonde was freezing but still insisted on playing his stupid games.

Nagi tsked. "No wonder people don't like you."

Kaoru couldn't help but to roll his eyes. He didn't want to play along but he didn't have time for most of this stupidity to continue. In the meanest, sourest, tone he could manage he called out. "Please?"

"Sure!" Nagi's eyes brightened. He pulled out what looked like a small remote and with a push of a button the gate opened and Kaoru flew in. "What do you need cutie?"

The eldest Kurusu almost gagged. "Is Syo here?"

"Let me see." Nagi hummed, tapping a finger on his hairless chin, whilst showing his guest up to his room. "A cute little blonde... who is very sad... and maybe gay. Nope not for a while. But something like that would definitely be my type."

"So you did see him."

"Like I said. Not for a while. He was here just briefly." The pink haired teen smirked. "You should keep a better eye on him. I'm not the only one who likes to play rebound."

Kaoru shivered. That was gross. "Well then I am in need of some of your more exotic skills."

"Which kind?" Nagi smiled.

The blonde rolled his eyes in disgust that the other would even think he, of all people, would hint to THAT. "I need some information on someone."

Lips curled up in pleasure. "Oh my, who would have gotten on your bad side enough for you to come to me? I'd love to be a part of this."

"Ren Jinguji."

 _xxx_

If Syo had to call this occurrence something, it would probably be strange. No, something stranger than strange. Abnormal? He didn't know. After all it all started as strange.

It started with him just wanting to see a friend. Even though most times he wanted to see someone he made them come to him or he would just text them. No, this time he wanted out of the house, which was rare as it was. And who better to visit than a fellow recluse? And that let the perfect choice.

Admittedly he knew his friend Ai wasn't the most social person in the world. He figured Ai liked to be left to his own business much the way he preferred to be left alone in his room. So in Syo's mind, he thought it was a fact that Ai had not friends outside the tiny circle he talked to at school. Not that the cyan haired ten couldn't get as many as he wanted, he had a very nicer personality, but that he didn't want more people to have to talk to. He knew about a person named Kira, but very little and assumed they must not be close.

So that made him pounder why there were so many people at his house. He had known Ai for about four years and had only been over to his house twice. And there were never more than two cars in the driveway, not including Ai's motorcycle. But as he shuffled up the well walked path he noticed that they was far to much traffic there.

Syo could easily tell which car was Aine's. It was rather small and the color of the ocean on a warm summer evening. But there were three more cars all smashed into the drive, almost spilling put into the street. And then there was Cecil's bike half covered in snow, just resting on it side near the stairs. Why did Cecil even ride his bike in the winter? Syo knew Otoya had left for a while, but couldn't the young brunette as his parents for a ride?

Then for some reason, seeing all of the cars and footprints, that hand almost been covered by the heavy fall of snow, made him somewhat hesitant to ring the bell. He didn't really understand at first. As he flexed his numb hand, pulling it out of his pocket and putting it back in, he wondered when Ai had gotten so popular. Eventually he forced his cold index finger to the doorbell letting it chime before pulling his hand back, letting it get away from the abuse of the frigid weather.

He didn't want to be a bother. He just wanted to see a friend. This had nothing to do with Nagi Mikado practically forcing him out the back door. It had nothing to do with the fact he didn't want to go home and be alone n his room. Nothing at all.

Perhaps that's what made it abnormal in the first place.

He barely had enough time to let those thoughts run through his head before he was greeted by a face he had never seen before. His short, unruly, curls were light. Far shorter and lighter than Natsuki, and the frame of the body was much smaller. His dazzling eyes shimmered like pools of pure silver.

"Ai there's another one here."

"Geez." Syo could see him descending the stairs, he barely looked awake even thought it was half pasted ten on a school day. With his hair down he looked a lot more like his father. Absent-mindedly he scratched his head. With a yawn he's blurry eyes fell on Syo's shivering form. "Hey Syo."

"Hi." He scrambled for words. "Guess I should have called first."

"No big deal. All these bums just showed up because of the snow day." Ai pulled his arm, forcing him in so he could close the door.

The male next to Ai sniffed. "We skipped school, thank you."

"Shion if my dad asks you guys had a snow day too."

"Whatever you say." The person, Shion left for the living room.

"Party?" Syo raised an eyebrow.

"I guess, wish I was invited." Ai nudged the blonde. "Shion was here before I even woke up. And they've been congregating since."

"Yeah I noticed a lot of cars." Syo said almost insecurely.

"Well my uncle dropped by to visit my dad. Then there's Kira, Shion and Van they showed up in two different cars. Cecil just showed up complaining about Otoya not being home, so I thought I might as well have Tokiya come over two. I was just about to call you."

"Even Toki's here? Wow and here I thought you didn't like him." Syo gave a playful smile as he removed his shoes and jacket.

"Nah, he's pretty...okay, I guess. My dad likes him though. Since they met he comes over lime once a week and they talk about stupid stuff."

Syo laughed. "Sounds like your dad is making better friends than you."

Ai also gave a short laugh, starting to make his way to the living room with Syo on his heels. "What about you shortie?"

"Oi!" Syo gave him a shove, though Ai stood firm. "I ju wanted to get out of the house."

"Ah another spat with Kaoru. You two should really patch things up." Ai rounded the corner and stepped into the chaotic room. "If you don't you'll regret it."

"Not like you would know. You don't have an overly dramatic brother like I do."

"I wouldn't but I'm sure Cecil could tell you and Tokiya too."

"Tell who what?" Cecil's ears perked up.

That was when Syo took in the sight in front of him. There was the brunette sitting on the floor playing a card game with people Syo had never met. His blue eyes met that of Cecil's green ones and quickly looked away.

He and Cecil didn't talk much after Halloween. Cecil didn't try to explain himself and neither did Syo. But now they were in the same room, forced to talk thanks to Ai's big mouth. Although, the cyan haired boy had an all knowing smile on his face.

"Oh just about how much you miss your big brother. By the way, did Tokiya leave?"

Kira's (Syo knew based on the golden eyes that Ai had only once before mentioned that his friend had) eye's squinted at the cards in front of him, and the hand held just with in his reach. "He's upstairs, must have just missed him."

"Okay." Ai said, passing Syo to take his seat on the edge of the golden eyed male's chair as Shion and, who Syo could only assume to be, Van had taken up the whole couch.

"Ne, Ai, how come only Tokiya is allowed to go up there?" Cecil whined.

"Because it's my house." Ai answered before Kira cursed loudly.

"Finally!" Shion whooped in an overjoyed tone.

Ai laughed. "Black jack next guys."

Both Van and Kira looked at him with wide eyes. "No!"

Syo was taken aback. So this was the real Ai. He had friends, and not fake online friends like Syo had. Real friends that he could touch and laugh with. It almost made the blonde envious of him. At first he felt like they were similar, but now he felt worlds away.

He was different from Cecil who loved him.

He was different from Otoya who could just drink his cares away.

He was different from Haruka and Tomo, who actually cared for one another.

He was different from Yamato who was always smiling, happy, and overly cheerful.

And now he was different from Ai, who was among real friends that Syo had never met, and barely heard about.

Just where the hell would he find a place that he felt as if he would fit in? The only place he had ever felt like that was when he was talking to Ren. His Ren, who had probably found someone he could hold, touch, and laugh with. Where did he belong? Because it wasn't where he thought it would be.

 _xxx_

The sun had set long ago, and Kaoru was still waiting for Syo to return. He had paced for hours after sending his little brother a text, telling himself not to panic. As he came to find out Syo was visiting his Gothic friend from school. Kaoru knew that Ai was not a bad boy so he let it slide, but he was still worried. His parents would kill him if anything happened to Syo.

Syo, their little miracle. He was their little angel. And Kaoru couldn't help bit to feel the same way. His brother had never done anything wrong. He was everything an older brother (who was practically forced to take care of his younger sibling while their parents traveled the world) could ask for.

But lately he felt that distance grow again. But Kaoru couldn't help it. He had always wanted the best for his brother. He wanted Syo to grow up, find a loving wife and have a large family that would always be there for him, unlike their parents.

He didn't want his brother to have an ex-boyfriend, that probably broke his heart, overseas. He didn't want his brother to ever be hurt.

Once he had seen the picture Nagi had pulled up of Ren Jinguji, he remembered him. That was from the time their parents had settled themselves in China. Their selfish guardians had promised it would be the last time they moved, which had been a lie, and Syo had finally begun to make friends.

Oh yes, Kaoru remembered how much he loathed Ren. In so many ways this strawberry blonde was like the Mikado teen. But now that Kaoru knew everything that Nagi had found (having an expert hacker as an acquaintance had finally played off) he knew that even Nagi was better than this foul insect.

"I'm home." Syo called.

"Welcome home." Kaoru stood making his way to the entrance. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Syo looked at him confused. "Not that I know. Is there something I should tell you?"

"Well." Kaoru folded his arms giving his brother a stern look. "Let's start with Ren."

Syo gulped. He clenched and uncleched his hands inside his jacket pockets. "Nope, not ringing a bell."

His denial only made Kaoru mad, how could Syo keep something like that from him? "You really should log out of your email when you leave."

"What were you doing going thrue my things!?"

"Trying to protect you."

"You have no right!"

"Damn it Syo! This guy is older than you. He's a guy, you need to think clearly on this. I only want what's best for you! Let's talk about this and I promise I'll help you with whatever you need."

Syo stomped his foot and yelled. "What if I don't want your help? You want me to be this perfect person, but I'm not! I never can be."

"You don't have to be perfect." Kaoru tried to calm down. Yelling would get them nowhere. "I'll I've ever done his they to help you. That's all I'll ever do. If you want to be gay fine I don't care. Just let me be there for you. I'm the only person who will always love you not matter what."

Syo blanked a tear away. "Really?"

"Really, always and forever."

Forever, huh?

Syo bitterly spat out before rushing off. "I hope your forever is the same as mine."

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, sad story time. Feel free to skip it though.**_

 _ **I went to two different high schools at one point, no big deal right? Right. So I had a friend that gave me a friend ship bracelet and said they didn't care we would be besties forever (so naturally I told her I would keep it forever). That was like five years ago. I still have that bracelet. I still know what the colors represent(anybody who likes Hetalia would understand my bracelet is the two colors of Canada's eyes), but you know my forever lasted longer than hers cause she stopped talking to me that year, it's not like I didn't try to make an effort. So I want those of you who review(and read this lame ass story.) to tell me what you think forever is.**_

 _ **Anyways sorry for that.**_

 _ScarletHorn- **This story was originally just going to be about 6 characters but then Natsuki and Cecil got jealous and I wanted to make it seem like the show, but with all the chapters relating to each other. :D**_

 _Kiscia- **That is exactly it.**_

 _neverchange5986- **I'm glad you like it. And Ren and Syo is a low key ship for me. I absolutely love writing about them.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who also followed and favorited.**_

 _ **I think I'm gonna watch some Ajin. ( dat horror anime, love it!)**_

 _ **Oh yeah, vote on the poll for more stories.**_


	12. We'll cry

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, and swearing.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 _The Great Escape_

 _We'll cry_

 _Dec. 17_

It was Friday. Finally Friday. For most kids and teens that meant a weekend of freedom, but not Tokiya. He didn't get a day off, then again he rarely did. It was exhausting living a double life. What Friday meant to most teens meant a hundred times more to him. It meant getting more than two hours of sleep, it meant more interviews, more songs, less Tokiya and more Hayato.

This weekend though was a little different. His manager had yet to make plans for Saturday so Tokiya took it upon himself to make his own. To him, this visit would mean more than the world it's self.

Something was weird though. His blue eyes darted around the class room. It was silent. Normally most classes were, but not this one. Not Reiji's class. His was always loud and brought a tiny bit of excitement to everyone who happened to share the class with Otoya, Ai, and Natsuki. But even the two remaining of the terrible trio seemed tranquil.

Tokiya had caught wind of it earlier, but most kept their mouths shut. So it was rather hard to understand what was happening. All Tokiya knew is the three words he heard as he passed by the student council room before he headed off to lunch.

Haruka was caught.

He had no idea what she had done wrong. He barely knew her. Syo sometimes mentioned her name during their first class together, but most of the time since Otoya had gone to Japan, the small blonde was quiet. Lately everything and everybody was like that.

"Hey." Tokiya perked up at the sound of Natsuki's voice. "Reiji is it true THAT guy is coming back?"

Reiji looked almost as if he was about to jump for joy at the sound of the blonde's voice. "Yes, yes. I almost forgot to mention that. Class Monday Hijirikawa is coming back. You'd all better give him a warm welcome."

"Hijirikawa?" Tokiya leaned over and whispered to Ai.

"Hmm?" Ai hummed. "Oh him. That's right Ittoki beat him up before you transferred. Masato is a friend of ours. You'll like him. Maybe. Probably... You do like Otoya's personality right?"

Tokiya gulped. "Two Otoyas. Please tell me that's a joke."

"Not two of him. Masato is way worse. He beat up three people before Otoya stepped in. Otoya was probably the only thing that kept him from getting expelled." Ai laughed.

Tokiya tried to picture him in his head. The more horror stories Ai told him, the more he saw some big bad evil villain with scars and tattoos. It totally made him freak out. Otoya had hated him at first, this guy would too. And he wouldn't stop with hating him, this Masato would probably kill him.

Ai seemed to noticed, so he gave the teen a pat on the back. "Don't worry Masa is totally chill. He's probably adore you."

The bluenette was doubtful. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"That reminds me. Are you coming over today?"

Tokiya bit his bottom lip, but his voice didn't reach the tip of his tongue before Natsuki spoke. "When the hell did you two get so chummy."

Again, Tokiya went to answer but was seconds to late as Ai's cyan head snapped around. "Maybe while you were ignoring my texts about the project. Toki at least answered."

"Oh it's Toki now? Been forcing Syo to hang out with you losers?"

Tokiya flinched looking to the teacher to help, but Reiji's eyes sparkled with fascination, it was as if he and the rest of the class had been waiting for this for the last fifty-two minutes. Four more minutes and they would have gotten thru the day without a fight.

"I never asked to be friends with you." Natsuki yelled.

"No you just wanted to one up your amazing brother cause you can never be him. You just had to have one more friend than he did."

"You don't know anything." Natsuki went in for a punch.

Cyan eyes widened in shock, along with everyone in the class, when his fist connected with Ai's face. Or to be more exact his jaw.

"Kotobuki." Tokiya finally yelled. Wow, and it felt good to yell. When was the last time he had ever spoken that loud without having to add Nya~~ at the end. "I don't want to get hurt."

At that Natsuki froze.

And Ai... he did the craziest thing. He started to laugh. With the brown already setting in, marring his creamy pale skin, it wasn't as if it were a light tap. Tokiya knew it probably hurt. So why... Why was he laughing?

"A-Ai." Natsuki said in the smallest weakest voice any of the student had ever heard. "I-I'm sorry."

The cyan haired boy stood, still laughing. "No, no. Do it again!"

 _xxx_

Tokiya really really hated his idea. He hadn't thought it would be a bad idea, until his arms were wrapped around Ai's waist. How did Ai ride this... _thing_ to school everyday?

The ride to Ai's house wasn't long, but there were a few scares. Time and time again Tokiya thought they would tip over and go skidding to the cold icy ground below. It took far more than a few minutes to settle his nerves once getting off.

"See it's not that bad." Ai said to him.

"No. It was far worse than I though."

"Come on. It's to cold to be talking out here." The cyan haired teen rolled his eyes.

"O-only for a little while. I have things to do today."

As he had hoped, Ai didn't pry any further. Then again, from what he learned, Aine was the one who had to know everything everyone was doing. Tokiya found amusing so he more often than not made up stories about the 'great' life that he lived. Well, some of those stories weren't lies at all.

"Tokiya!" Aine bounced down the stairs to give him the biggest hug he had ever had. It was like every worry rushed away from his mind once the older man pulled him in. This was what a real father acted like. Or was it? Tokiya couldn't remember the last time his father showed any kind of love for him.

"I thought I would drop in and say hello before I go to work." He smiled at the sickly man, not missing the curious glint in the teen's eyes as Ai barely glance over at them.

"Do you need a ride dear? Ai is going out today."

"No!" Tokiya's eyes widened. "I'm sorry but no thank you."

Ai laughed, giving a small cough. "He's taking my car."

Tokiya looked to his friend only to have the other nod back at him. "I don't mind."

Tokiya bit his lip at Ai's voice. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it."

Tokiya looked between Ai and Aine. They both gave him the same look. It was cold out and they would rather him ride with Ai than have to call his manager because his truck broke down last month.

Back at school he was almost grateful for a Friday such as this one. One where he had the next day off, to himself. But as he stood in the hallway at the Mikaze residence he decided that he hated it. Mostly because his bright idea's always got him into trouble.

"I-I guess I have no choice but to accept your kindness." He bowed his head to them.

"So where are we going?" Ai asked. "And how long before you have to leave? I wanna take a shower first."

Tokiya groaned. He would be able to figure out a lie soon, but it was going to be a long weekend.

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 18_

Tokiya hated to bring flowers with him, so he never did. That meant that there were either never any there or a small dying bundle that a kind nurse had cramped into a small glass vase.

"Hello there Mai." The nurse behind the counter called.

It snapped Tokiya out of his daze. He saw the little blue haired girl struggling to see over the top, standing on her tippy toes. She had a small folded paper in her hand that she desperately tried to place on the counter for the nurse to see without help. 'Mai' couldn't have been more than four or five.

"Yup!" She chirped excitedly. "Mama sent me to give Onii-chan his homework. Since I'm a big girl, I'll do it all by myself!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be so happy. I know I would be." The blonde haired nurse, Diana, smiled.

"So I can go give it to him?"

"Of course dear. You know the room number right?"

"Yes!" Mai cheered.

She turned around bumping right into Tokiya. She would have landed on her butt, except Tokiya flung out his arm to catch her arm before she went down. Her big blue eyes looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

"It's okay, but be more careful."

"Ah, Ichinose." The nurse smiled. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." He nodded, letting the small girl go. She rushed of to her destination.

"They're always so cute at that age, aren't they?" Diana cooed. "She comes almost everyday. I think I'm going to miss seeing her bright face."

"Relative getting out?" He leaned on the counter. "No wonder she was so excited."

"No, little Mai is always like that. Just so positive and sweet." The nurse tapped her polished nail against the glossy counter. "I just Hijirikawa would be alittle like her sometimes."

For some reason he felt like he knew that name, but couldn't place it. So he shrugged, bidding the kind nurse farewell, and walked to the same room as always.

On the way, he saw that same little girl. She had carelessly left the door to her brother's room open. She smiled brightly, her voice carrying out into the hallway how excited she was about school. As Tokiya passed he could see her brother listing arms folded over his lap as he listened. Just before the teen could pass the older brother lifted his hand and gave Mai a pat on the head, messing up her hair. That caused her to title with glee. It was something that really warmed his heart before he went into the room he was there to visit.

A bleak room with a identical sleeping face in it.

Tokiya sighed deeply before opening the door. He stepped into the white room. Machines buzzed in the background. "I'm sorry I haven't come in a while." He closed the door, quickly finding his normal seat next to the bed. His hand reached out to touch the bony hand that rested on the white sheet. As usual it was cold, but not without some warmth that let Tokiya know the other was still alive. "Things are kinda crazy. It's nice to see you again, Hayato. I have so much to tell you about."

* * *

 ** _Let's be honest. How many of you though Ren broke up with Syo because he was dating Masa?_**

 ** _Kiscia- I know Ren is really a mystery for now. But there will be more of him. Syo's not ready to let go just yet._**

 ** _ScarletHorn- I'm glad you like it!_**

 ** _MikaraRinna- I know it's not real, and even if it does sound depressing I'd rather hear the truth. And I hope I can keep writing stories you enjoy._**

 ** _Thanks for all the reviews favs and follows._**

 ** _Don't fort to vote on the poll for the next story (although this might have a sequel, still think about it.)_**

 ** _-Sk-_**


	13. We won't give up

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, and swearing. Heterosexual relations! (What the hell?)**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 ** _I don't know if there are any other guys in this fandom, but Haruka and Tomochika are really cute (other than the fact I hate Haruka's personality) when they are together. Besides, I know a lot of girls read this so I stray away from them a bit, but I can't ignore then completely. Although it's kinda a filler chapter._**

 ** _I know I didn't give much time but thank you Kiscia and_ _Anime Lover 6102 f_ _or reviewing. Much like SLS I love to write this story, so sometimes I have chapters done very fast._**

 ** _Vote on the poll for the next story._**

 _The Great Escape_

 _We won't give up_

 _Dec. 16_

Haruka giggled. She loved nights when it was just her and Tomo. There would be no unexpected visitors. No random excuses for Syo to come over. Nothing. She was a girl. And one thing she didn't want was to be always surrounded by guys. Granted, most of her friends were indeed male, but she needed a girl's night. And who better to have it with than Tomochika.

And it had to be tonight! She had told Syo already they could watch movies Friday night. And her lovely long haired drama team wanted to catch up with some of her college buddies on Friday (which pretty much meant her and Reiji were going to go on a fake date). But that was totally fine with Haruka, she knew why Tomo did that.

Forget the future. She had to focuse on today. It might have only been third period, but she wanted her plans to be flawless. For her Shibuya nothing less than perfect would suffice. Even if the drama teacher often laughed, because mistakes were always made on Haruka's part, she still wanted to try her best. After all, the more she tried and fail, the closer she was to success.

"Hey, Haru, you going to lunch or spending it with Tomo?" Syo asked, walking into the council room. It was the first time she had seen him in there in almost a month.

"Not today. To much work." Her golden eyes drifted back down. "It's been a while since you were here, what brings you?"

"Kaoru's been on my ass lately. He found out about that whole... gay thing and thinks I need to be watched now." Syo rolled his eyes. "He told me it was okay to be... you know, but then he said that would could fix me the next day."

She tried not to laugh. "Problems I'll never have to deal with."

"Haha, very funny. Ever since he found out about my ex he's been very pushy."

"Oooo the secret live of Syo Kurusu revealed." The redhead looked up. She placed her arms on her desk and leaned forward. "Tell me more."

"Like I would want to."

"Hey of he bothers with trying to fix you again you can always tell him that he'd have to fix me next." She chuckled.

"No way. He'd never believe that. Remember, you are miss perfect. Noting about Haruka could ever be wrong."

"He obviously doesn't know the age different me and my beautiful love have."

Syo shook his head, taking a chair from another desk and pulling up to hers. "Speaking of, is Tomo going to be joining up for movie night."

"No, unfortunately she has things to do."

 _xxx_

 _Dec.17_

No one likes to be bothered first thing in the morning. Especially not when they are trying to sneakily sleep thru their first class. But what made matters worse were she didn't even know what she had done.

So needless to say, Haruka had no idea why she was standing, more like swaying, in the principal's office with Syo next to her. She was slightly worried when he looked at her with the same confused look.

"Take a seat, both of you." The robust man said. "Do you know why your here?"

"No." Syo rolled his eyes. "And it's really hard to maintain my perfect honor roll scores when I have to leave class."

Haruka had to bit her tongue. She couldn't believe he had said that, to the principal of all people. She on the other hand just mutely shook her head.

"Watch your tone, boy."

"I'm sorry." Syo said sarcastically. "I think I hear West mount high calling for me. I'm sure they would love to finally beat you in test scores."

"Syo." Haruka scolded.

"I'm well aware of your outstanding records. I am also aware of the generous donations your parents frequently give to the school. I only want to have a small chat." The man gritted his teeth in anger as he submitted to a child.

"You know that we share a lunch correct?"

"That's why you're both here."

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"We, the teachers, are worried about some rumors going around that you are dating older men, Miss Haruka. A fellow student over heard you two talking about age difference yesterday."

"They misunderstood." Haruka lied smoothly.

"We just don't want our students getting into trouble." He continued like he didn't hear her.

"What kind of proof do you need that neither one of us is doing anything wrong?" Syo folded his arms.

"Syo let's just tell him the truth. It's not a big deal." Haruka frowned.

" W-what?"

Haruka leaned over in hr seat grabbing Syo by the collar forcing her lips onto his. He golden eyes didn't close, and when she was done she looked over at the awestruck man. "You see, Syo is still a minor, and I was worried about the age difference between us. You actually believe silly rumors that the students say?"

"The source was rather reliable. But I suppose I don't have proof." He mused. "You may go."

He waited until they were half way down the hall to say anything. "Please never do that again."

"Sorry, but I would do anything to protect her." Haruka said lamely.

"Thanks that makes me feel awesome." Syo grumbled.

She laughed. "You aren't horrible Syo. If it makes you feel better if I were straight I'd like you more than a little brother."

"Keep destroying my confidence."

The redhead gave him a pat on the back. "So what do you think the rumors will be?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "But I bet we'll find out by lunch."


	14. The fight

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, and swearing. Implied incest.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

 ** _... There's a story I want to write_** ** _one day, but I know I wouldn't be able to do it justice. I'd end up making a story I hate. Guess I should study about them before I decide if I actually plan to make it._**

 ** _Blahhhh this chapter..._**

 ** _Thanks to_** _ScarletHorn **and** neverchange5986 **for reviewing. Thanks also to everyone who faved and followed.**_

 ** _Sk_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _The fight_

 _Dec. 20_

It was always a strange feeling when one walked around a place they thought they knew, a place they loved, to see everything had changed. That feeling was no different for one Otoya Ittoki. The places, the signs, the streets, everything was the same. The way that it had been when he was left. Yet somehow, everything was different. And as contradictory as it sounded, that was what Otoya wholeheartedly felt. He knew he didn't belong in this Tokyo that was the same yet so different.

But it wasn't just Tokyo or Japan.

His father, his family, even his own life, it was different than it had been. It wouldn't be the same when he returned home. His future was drastically affected by this visit. What was he going to do now? He had planned to move back and live just him and his dad. But his dad had moved on without him. He didn't need him anymore. Otoya wanted to cry. In one night everything had changed. And he wanted to do, he did, everything he could to escape the reality of the situation. In doing so he felt like he lost a part of himself. Otoya had done a lot of things in his life, a lot of them very stupid, but this time it felt like he had done something wrong. He'd lost something irreplaceable.

"Otoya?" Eiji called, turning to look at the redhead as he fell a step behind. He knew that his newest sibling had gotten lost in his own little world. Eiji had noticed him doing that a lot lately. Although, his older brother had warned him him that he might not be up to shopping. "Are you okay? Eiichi-nii said you weren't feeling well."

Otoya choked back a laugh. "I'm fine, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Just keep walking. I have gifts to buy." He grunted."

"Geez." Eiji muttered. "You've been hanging out with Eiichi-nii to much. His pissy mood is rubbing off on you."

"Whatever."

 _xxx_

 _"Come over here." That sweet whisper, it made it's way to Otoya's ear. "I can help you."_

 _Curious the redhead inched off his bed. "Really, how can you do that?"_

 _"I can help you warm up on a cold night like tonight."_

 _The pick-up line was awful. Otoya didn't know how he was falling for it. Maybe he wanted to feel loved. Maybe he wanted to do something wrong to get back at his dad. He wasn't sure anymore. His eyes met the purple ones as he looked up hopefully. It wasn't the smirk that he noticed first, or the loose fitting shirt the other wore, it was the desire in his eyes that caught Otoya. A desire to do something wrong._

 _"Can you?" Otoya stood._

 _"Naturally." Eiichi extended a hand._

 _The redhead wasn't sure why he took it. Why he let Eiichi in. "No one will know?"_

 _"Not a soul." The brunette pushed him down. He tugged at Otoya's shirt, placing a kiss on his pale collarbone. "Are you ready?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _Eiichi looked over the rim of this glasses and gave a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 21_

Otoya growled. His curtains were drawn back. Although it wasn't too bright, the redhead wasn't pleased. He was quiet the opposite. For as much as he complained about living with his mom, he sure was missing her and her knowledge of boundaries. His father didn't understand the first thing about bounds. As he often showed by bursting into his room, that he had to share with Eiichi. As far back as he could remember, Otoya had never had to share a room with Cecil. Not once.

"Wake up sleepy-head." That annoying singsong voice broke the nice, peaceful, silence. "Rise and shine. Get up and greet the beautiful day."

"I'll greet it later." Otoya grumbled.

"How in the world can you enjoy life if you don't wake up until after noon? This is simply unacceptable." His father stepped into the room. "Does your mother let you get away with this kind of behavior?"

"If you're asking if she understands that I wake up at five in the morning most days and want to sleep in on the few days that I don't have to, then YES! I wish you would too."

"Too bad."

"Ugh, leave me alone."

The older man beamed. "No way, get up and get dressed, we leave in twenty for a full day of family fun."

"This is the worst." He flipped over.

Being the 'rebel' that he was, Otoya was dressed and making his way down after thirty minutes. That being said, he was surprised that the other four males weren't banging down the door to Eiichi's room, or the bathroom, demanding to know what was taking so long. Even better, as he finally made his way to the front door, he could feel as if he didn't belong. Eiichi and Eiji were both on their phones, ignoring him, and his father was making kiss-y faces at Otori.

"This family sucks." He whispered.

 _xxx_

A full day of fun meant doing things that Otoya might have enjoyed when he was five. The last thing he wanted to do was look at zoo animal in the dead of winter. In fact he thought that all the bustling people around him, trying to stay warm, were idiots. Sure maybe some other time, with a large group of probably drunken friends, it might okay, but not fun. But the other four men seemed to be having the time of their lives. They trotted off ahead looking at the animals while Otoya sat on a frozen wooden bench.

"I will never take you for granted again." Otoya spoke into his phone, not caring that their were people around probably listening or thinking he was trying to make up with a girlfriend. "I swear you are the best person I know, no, you're the best person in the world. I promise to make it up to you. You can remind me of how stupid I am every time I try to start a fight with you from now on. I just can't wait to get back and see you again."

Syo sighed. "Irony's a bitch."

"I'm serious, this place sucks. I don't know what I ever saw in it."

"I knew it would suck. Admit it, you need me to make life interesting."

"I admit it," Otoya laughed. "Life totally sicks without you."

"Now admit I'm the greatest best friend you've ever had."

"You are." Otoya complied.

"I know. Hey I have to go. Kaoru's in here giving me that look." Otoya could practically hear Syo roll his blue eyes. "I'll call you back when I wake up."

"Yeah. Night." The redhead heard the call drop.

"Otoya?" He turned to see his father, eyes covered by the ridicules and gaudy sunglasses, approaching him.

"What?" He snapped, very much annoyed.

"We're done here and waiting for you. Why are you way back here?"

"Hmm let me think." Otoya mocked a thinking face and tapped his forefinger against his chin. "Oh maybe because this is lame."

Saotome looked hurt. "I thought we were bonding."

"Maybe you and your family are, but I'm not."

"Why are you so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy." Otoya crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just not thrilled to be here."

His father sat down. "Tell me what's wrong."

Otoya sighed. "I want to go home."

"But you wanted to come here. I worked really hard to make that happen."

"That's because I thought nothing would change. I thought it would be me and you. I didn't think you'd move on so fast."

"Otoya it's been years. I can't put my life on hold."

"I don't expect you to anymore." Otoya closed his eyes. "But I don't want you to expect me to just be happy about all this. This whole other life that you hid from me."

"I never hid anything from you." Saotome said outraged.

"You never told me."

"I told your mother."

"Who didn't want to hurt me, knowing how much I wanted to pretend you still cared about our family. You should have told me. You know I hated her for years. And now I find out I had no reason at all to be mad, at least not at her. But she still protected you, cause she knew you were like a hero to me."

His father didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just... Just let me go home. The sooner the better."

"Will you ever come back to visit if I send you home today?"

Otoya opened his eyes. He watched as the snow began to drift down. "Who knows."


	15. We'll scream loud atthe top of our lungs

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, and swearing. Inaccurate Medical Information.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _Guys Zingbox community is the worst..._**

 _The Great Escape_

 _We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

 _Dec. 19_

Ai laughed loudly. He always seemed to have the greatest time when he was with Kira. And for once none of Kira's annoying college friends were around. It was a rather odd sensation too. Kira was quiet but friendly. He always had loud people hovering around him. So for AI to be the only one over at the older male's house, he thought maybe his feelings had finally been noticed.

How could this day go wrong?

That's what he thought, but how wrong he was.

Ai shifted on the couch to take a small glance at his friend. He didn't look back at him, he was entranced with the movie they had been watching. The cyan haired teen smirked. The only things that would take Kira's attention from the TV were short moments when his hand had missed the popcorn bowl. He seemed so intent on watching this cliche horror movie it was almost funny.

Ai knew that if he wanted to be noticed he couldn't hope that Kira would just look up at him. "Hey, where is everyone? I mean it's not very often that you invite only me over."

"Hm?" The dark haired one barely acknowledged him. "They aren't as good as you for events like this."

Ai blushed. "Really?"

"Well Shion's okay, but he would bring along Van. Van would just be a jerk like always. I don't feel like dealing with his stupidity and willingness to start a senseless fight, again."

Ai paused. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what Kira was talking about. He wasn't even aware that Kira and Van had a fight. "So... What is this about? I mean you never told me, just asked if we could hang."

"After the movie." Kira hushed him.

Cyan eyes rolled. He would have continued to watch the movie but, as the girl let out a fake bloodcurdling scream, his phone rang. "You don't have to pause." He dismissed himself. "What's up Syo?"

"Oh hey. " There was a crash in the background that forced the blonde to swear. "You busy today. I was thinking You, Toki, and I could all hang out."

Ai gave a short laugh. "Need to go shopping?"

"I need to start training Toki to carry shopping bags for me sooner or later. Besides, I want to be the first one ready for the new spring fashion."

"Well, I'm not sure right now." The older of the two let his cyan eyes wonder back to the door, where just beyond Kira sat watching a movie. "But I'll call you back and let you know."

"Do it soon or I'll leave without you." The blonde hung up.

He wanted to laugh at Syo. Of course he was willing to go and help the small blonde get his new season clothes ready, even if it was still December, Syo was always prepared early, but hopefully be would be calling his blonde friend back to tell him something a little better that the next fashion statement. He shove his phone back in his pocket and turned on his heels.

"- Can send him home if you want to come over." Kira said smoothly.

Ai looked in the partially closed door to see the movie paused and the black haired man leaning back with his own cell phone to his ear.

"He's just a friend, calm down. You know I could never look at him like that." He laughed.

Ai stood frozen looking at him. So that's how it was. He should have known better. After all both Natsuki and Satsuki both made it obvious that he wasn't good enough, there would always be someone better than him.

"- No Van and I had a fight about that. Give him a chance to calm down. He thinks our breakup hurt me, but I knew we would get back together... Call it wishful thinking."

Ai didn't know what to feel. It's not like Kira had rejected him. In fact, he never had the chance to tell the other how he felt. It was so unfair. But somehow he didn't really feel hurt like he thought he would. It wasn't like when Natsuki told him that he didn't need his love. He just felt calm and numb. Barely phased. He felt like he should be crying, but tears wouldn't come.

 _'Why couldn't it be me?'_ He thought.

He watched as Kira hung up and turned the movie back on. Ai let his fingers trace the outline of his phone in his pocket. Although he didn't feel sad, he still felt bad. Kira should be with his boyfriend.

"Hey Syo, when do you want me there?" He felt himself say into the device that he hadn't realized that he had taken out or dialed.

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 22_

Ai stopped before walking into his house. Hakase's car was there, naturally since stopping by on Wednesday was a good idea. But it was still early. The cyan haired teen had woken up early to take a walk at dawn. It was barely light out still, so why was he over so early? Was something wrong? No nothing could have happened in the half hour that he was gone.

He twisted the door knob trying to calm his racing heart. Maybe Hakase had been called into work early and knew he wouldn't be able to make it later. Yeah that had to be it. Right?

"Da-"

"Are you sure?" He heard Aine ask.

"I am." Hakase answered, voice calm and calculating. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's just..."

"Just?"

"Please check just once more." Aine begged. That almost made Ai's heart break. He loved his father, he never want to hear that sadness, that desperation, in his voice. "Use the same excuse as always or I'll just call you once he's gone to sleep."

"I assure you everything is fine. But if it makes you feel better I will check once more. However you do understand he's probably to old to develop this. I would have notice something off when he was born."

"This is the last time. I swear."

Ai could hear Hakase sigh. What were they talking about?

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 22_

"Ai!" Syo said with the brightest of smiles on his face. He waved his arm back and forth trying to catch his friends attention. Other people were staring, and it was embarrassing.

"Who's that?" Shion whispered.

Ai covered his face with his hand. He should have known, how could he not have? If Syo wasn't be a recluse at his house then he was out shopping with one of the girls, or in this case both. But it was a big mall. A really BIG mall. The chance of his friends seeing him from outside of the coffee shop was almost impossible. So with Ai's luck, the only person who was capable of doing just that, had done it. Not only that, but was dragging the two women he was with over.

"A friend." Ai said not looking up.

"Oh?" Kira said.

"Come on. You didn't think we were his only friends did you, Sumeragi?" Van playfully said giving the dark haired one a small nudge.

He didn't answer.

But the three college students looked up as the small blonde strolled over. "Ai come shopping with me."

Jaws dropped at the demand. And not just the men were surprised. There had been no hello, any sort of warm greeting, or even a hug (because Syo was known to give hugs instead of hellos). The blonde just acted as if he owned the other.

"Why, you have Haru and Tomo?" Ai voice finally looking up.

"Do I need a reason?" The blue eyes looked confused.

Throwing down some money, Ai stood. "I guess not."

"Where are you going?" Shion said at the same time that Van shouted. "So you're just going to do what he says?"

"Oh, yeah where are _we_ going?" The cyan haired one asked.

"To get a new phone." Syo pouted.

"It takes four people to get a phone? That's stupid." Van voiced.

Tomo placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Haruka and I are going to the movies. We were just passing by."

"Speaking of which it should be starting soon. Syo have Kaoru give me your new number when you get home."

"Sure." He smiled at Haruka, who began to drag her girlfriend away before Tomo could cause a scene. "Ai Will you help me pick it out?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"You're just going to leave?" Kira finally spoke. His voice void of emotion. "Or should we wait for you?"

Ai looked at Syo and opened his mouth. But Syo laced his fingers through Ai's and smiled. "Don't bother. Ai will you give me a ride to Toki's after."

Shion frowned and Van asked, frustration apparent. "Don't you have other friends who didn't already have plans to help you?"

"I do." He said. "But I want his help, so it has to be him."

"Ai?" Shion said.

"You're not mad are you?" The blonde's big blue eyes looked at him, worried.

He put a hand on Syo's head and ruffled his hair. "Not at all. Let's go."

Before walking out of the cafe, Ai forced Syo to let go of his hand. The blonde looked at him but waited until Ai's other friends were far from hearing range. "Are you sure that was okay? I bet they aren't happy."

"I won't have asked for your help if I wanted them to be happy. I'm glad I got your text when I did. It worked out perfectly."

"Happy to help." He paused. "But why are you so mad at them?"

"I'm not mad." Ai stated.

"Upset, whatever, you know what I mean."

"I'm not upset either. I just didn't want to hang out with them anymore. I knew that if I chose you over them they'll leave me alone."

"Something so small can end a friendship with them?"

Ai grunted. "I'm not sure we were ever really friends."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you were great friends." Syo smiled. "Tell me what happened."

"Tell me why you're brother is forcing you to get a new phone number." Cyan eyes glared daggers into the top of Syo's head.

"Touche." He nodded. "But don't get to upset-"

"I'm not upset."

"Whatever. Find away that makes you feel better." Syo quickly added. "Something safe."

The older one chuckled. "Like?"

"Screaming at the top of your lungs about whatever you're mad at." The small one beamed. "The best part is.. It scares the hell out of little kids and cats. So never do it around Toki or your dad."

"Are you calling them children?" Another chuckle.

"At heart."

"I beat that freaks Kaoru out."

Syo tsked at him. "I can't scream my lungs out about my problems if they are right across the hall. That defeats the purpose."

"So if I just start screaming now, that would be bad?"

"Very. But I'm sure I might be able to convince people you're just insane."

"Sanity is overrated."

"So is that gothic exterior." Syo winked. "We should shop for you. I bet you look awesome in white."

"No way." Ai snorted.

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 23_

Ai rolled over, fist slamming on his nightstand just barely missing his phone. His phone, the source or the awful noise at two in the morning. It it was Otoya again, and his timing mixed up again, Ai swore he was going to throw his cell out the window.

"What the hell?" He yelled into his phone, not checking to see if it was really the redhead.

"Ai?"

There was a long pause.

"Kira?" He blinked. "It's two in the morning, what do you want?"

"To talk."

"And you can't call back in four hours when I normally wake up?"

"No."

Ai let out and exasperated sigh. "What is so important-"

"Are you mad at me?"

"This can't wait?"

"No, now answer me."

"Why would I be?"

He could hear Kira shuffle over the phone. "You've been avoiding me. Well all of us. When ever we ask you to go out you have different plans, and when we finally get you to come with us, someone steals you away. So are you mad? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"Don't be selfish. I've known Syo for a long time."

"Is it because I got back together with my boyfriend?"

"Why would it be?"

"My friends might not be the smartest or wisest, but I noticed. I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to say anything. I knew my boyfriend would come back to me, he always does. That's why I dragged Shion and Van everywhere."

"I-I don't know what you're rambling about."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying 'No'. I just wanted everything to stay the same." Kira said honestly.

"You know it's late. Maybe we should talk anoth-"

"Do you remember when we met? Van laughed when I talked to you. You were just some punk-ass teen, but I thought you were cool. That was a year ago. I realized when you left today I know Ai, but I don't know you. You listen to everything we have to complain about. Yet, we never listen to you. I know now it's not fair."

"Kira."

"Promise me, after Christmas we'll go to the cafe in the mall. I promise I will listen to it all."

Ai thought about it. He wanted to say 'sure, everything will be fine', be he couldn't. Kira and his friends were selfish and unpredictable. He was barely one of them, still he never felt welcomed. "Good night Kira."

Ai hung up and turned his phone off before Kira could call back. After all, he didn't need to go for a walk at six. Ai would just sleep in and relax.

* * *

 ** _Kira, Syo, Kira, Syo. Who will it be?_**

 ** _Sadly that was the whole idea for this chapter. Just eight words created this hot mess._**

 ** _Anywho, thank you Kiscia for reviewing. Sometimes I hate family time too._**

 ** _Leave a review if you want. Just remember they help me get the next chapter out, since almost all of the work is typing what is already written._**

 ** _Sk_**


	16. just 'casue we're young

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing,and somewhat butchered spelling and grammar. Inaccurate Medical Information.**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _Rant time, feel free to skip ahead to the story._**

 ** _I would love to write an abusive or bullying fic. I see so many people who write them and the victim tells everyone their whole life story within like two chapters or three days. It's just like "What the hell?!" I know, that if I were bullied I wouldn't tell someone everything that happened to me (Especially if they just moved to the school district) after three days. Now I don't want anyone, who maybe have written one and is reading this, to think I'm targeting them. I have literally read hundreds upon hundreds on a ton of different sites (Watpad, Fiction Press, Inkit, ect...). So don't get me wrong, I also have tons of them on my favorites (abusive and sick fics are two of my very favorite types), but they aren't very realistic. I found one story that took almost a year for the victim to come clean and he didn't even say everything that happened and I was all like: "Why aren't there more of these?" But I understand why there aren't more stories. People would get bored._**

 ** _I would like to stress, I didn't rant because of one story. I did it because of hundreds. I want to make something amazing one day. Maybe that will be it... Probably not though._**

 ** _Anywho, Thank you Kiscia for reviewing. I feel Ai could be friends with both groups, but some times your friends just annoy you and you want to leave you alone for a while. Oh well, we'll see what happens._**

 ** _Feel free to review or not. I've come to terms that i will never reach my goal. It's just nice to know if people like this or not._**

 ** _(*) If anyone gets this reference you get a cookie._**

 _The Great Escape_

 _And they'll think it's just 'casue we're young_

 _Dec. 26_

"Aine? I'm letting myself in." The voice called throughout the house. He gazed upon the stairs with mismatched eyes and his brow furrowed, as it usually was.

"Ranmaru?" Aine said, peaking his head out from inside the kitchen. "On time as always."

"Twenty minutes early." Ranmaru corrected. "Not that you would care. No matter what the appointment is, if it doesn't involve Ai, you're always late."

"Guilty as charged." The cyan haired man said.

"Feeling better?" The visitor took his shoes off at the door before making his way into the almost spotless room. "Camus told me that you plan to go back to work soon."

"Yup." Aine smiled. "The surgery was a 100% success."

"That's great. How's Ai?"

"Just as moody as ever." Aine laughed. "How is you're son? I heard he's out of the hospital."

"Masa's fine. Still a little upset with his friends, but when is he not." The silver haired male shrugged taking a seat at the table.

"He must get that from you."

"What was that?" Ranmaru growled.

"I know. Get young Masato to become a rock-star so he really can be just like you." Aine teased. "Then Mai can can be an actor."

"Her mother was never an actor."

"She wasn't?"

"No. Their mother worked a nine to five job in an office." The taller male said.

"So you actually looked into their parents. Did you tell them?"

"Not exactly." Ranmaru looked away. "I figured they didn't want to know."

"I would want to know." Ai's voice broke in. He scratched his head as he looked at the two older men. He shifted his backpack and sheepishly met his father's eyes. "Dad, I'm going to Otoya's for a bit."

"Oh, have you made any progress on the project?"

"Well, hopefully we will today."

Aine sighed. "Don't make Tokiya do to much of the work. Oh and ask his he can over for dinner tonight."

"Sure, whatever."

Ranmaru eyed Aine but didn't say anything until the teen had left. "Tokiya?"

"Oh he's our neighbor. So wonderful."

The silver haired male laughed. "You think everything and everyone is wonderful."

"Oh but he is. Ran-chan, I think even Masa would like him."

 _xxx_

"And France was wonderful." The blonde said loudly to Reiji. "You really should come next time."

"No thank you Camus. I have students to teach." Reiji rolled his eyes. He twisted the knob and let himself and the blonde into Aine's house. He really hated the way that Camus bragged about his amazing job. Not everyone had a luxurious job as a fashion designer, who got to travel around the world. Although, he had offered many times to hire him, just as he did with Aine, Reiji refused. Believe it or not, the brunette really did enjoy teaching his students.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I probably won't." They stepped in.

"I'll just have to ask Aine to come with me next time, or wait until Ranmaru goes on tour."

"Camus?" Aine said from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes. I'm here." Camus strutted in like he owned the place. "Sorry I couldn't be here earlier, my plan landed late."

"Oh no." Ranmaru gasped dramatically. "You actually flew commercial? Oh dear."

The blonde sneered. "First class."

"Naturally."

"Still want to wait for Ranmaru to go on tour before going off on your next foreign adventure?" Reiji cracked a smile.

"Please." Camus sat gracefully. his hands folded on his lap. "I could never actually travel with such a brute. I guess I was just desperate to get you to say yes."

"It's nice you see you two being so friendly." Aine beamed.

"Ha, whatever you say." Ranmaru scoffed.

"Aine, dear, I plan to go to Italy next month. Would you mind joining me?" Camus whined giving the cyan haired man his best puppy eyes.

"I don't know. I have to be here in case Ai needs me."

"Oh, he's eighteen already. I'm sure he could manage for a month or so. If you want you can tell him it's work related."

Aine gave a sheepish grin.

"Unless you haven't told him you're going back to work, yet." Camus oozed with sweet sarcasm. "What a naught boy you are."

Aine just laughed. He didn't want to admit that Camus was right, but if he opened his mouth he knew he would have to.

"Speaking of work." The blonde with cold blue eye changes the subject. "I can't wait for you to meet our new client. He's simply wonderful."

"Wow what a compliment, coming from you." Ranmaru snorted.

"A new client?" Reiji asked.

"Oh, yes. He is marvelous." Cam is gritted his teeth at Ranmaru. "Hayato is perhaps the best I've ever worked for."

"Hayato?" Aine asked.

"Have you been living under a rock since you're medical leave?" Camu gasped. "He's only the biggest teen celebrity right now."

"Never heard of him." Reiji admitted with Aine nodding his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to agree with this guy, but you two need to watch TV sometimes." The silvertte agreed. "Especially you Aine. You work in fashion, how could you not know?"

"Sorry." The sickly man blushed. "I'll read about him later. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about him while I finish cooking."

 _xxx_

Aine sighed. "I thought they would never leave."

"If their fighting annoys you, why do you invite them both over at the same time?" Reiji laughed.

The brunette stretched his arm around the back of the couch letting his hand fall lightly on Aine's shoulder. He loved the way the smaller man cuddled up to him. Even the bowl of popcorn between the was forced to move so Aine could be closer to his source of protection during the scary movie, that Reiji somehow got him to promise to watch.

"I would feel bad for excluding one. We all used to be great friends."

"That was back in high school. And even then they weren't really friends, they just bugged the hell out of each other and came crying to us."

"Those were good days." Aine smiled faintly, his eyes looked as if he were miles away.

"Back then you and Ai's mother were still just dating." Reiji frowned.

"She used to smile everyday. She would always tell me how wonderful life is and how she couldn't wait to greet the next day." He tried not to choke on his sorrow. "And all the silly promises. Everyday she would make a different promise to me. And I believed her every single time. Was it stupid of me to believe?"

The brunette swallowed dryly. "She just wanted you to know that no matter what she would be there."

"You can't promise to be alive tomorrow *"

"You know it's okay to be mad at her. For leaving like she did. But it wasn't you're fault or hers." Reiji pulled him in closer. He knew talking about Ai's mother was hard for him. And if he needed a shoulder to cry on he would be there.

"I know, I know. Ai was so young, and I feel so guilty. I wish, with all my heart that it was me in that car. But it wasn't."

"There's nothing you could have done."

"Yes, there was." He sniffed. "I forced those doctors go keep her alive so I could see her one last time. God, it must have hurt o bad. I know that it did, but I was selfish. I wanted the last thing for her to see, to hear, to be me. I made her suffer."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Reiji metal scolded himself. This was not how the night was supposed to go. For once he was going to be a man, to take Ai's advice, and make Aine his own. But he couldn't. How could he like this? Right now his best friend needed just that, a friend. Not a person who secretly loved him for almost twenty years.

"I never even told Ai. I though he would blame me if I did." Aine couldn't hold back the sob that crawled up his throat. "I wanted to tell him that she died happy and smiling, but I couldn't."

Then it hit him. "Aine, what did she promise you?"

"Huh?"

"We both knew her. She would have held on to the very last second to make you a promise. What was it?"

"She didn't make one." He sniffed again.

"Bullsh-"

"I did."

Wait. What? "Y-you did?"

"Yeah. And so far I've been a bad husband for not keeping it."

"What was it?"

"...Reiji..."

" You can tell me. Maybe it will help you to fulfill it."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Aine shuffled, moving so he could look Reiji in the eyes. "She made me promise..."

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 27_

If it were a normal Monday, Reiji would have been asleep hours ago. But it wasn't. In fact, he wondered if he would ever have another normal day in his life.

He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have pried into Aine's marriage. His promises. His secrets. He shouldn't have said anything. What he should have done was let his friend grieve over the lose of his wife as fourteenth year anniversary slowly approached them. But no, he couldn't do that. He was a horrible person. A horrible friend.

He knew it was coming, any minute his phone would ring and he would hear Ai's voice. His cold and cynical voice telling him off. Giving his the satisfaction of knowing what Aine felt. After all, as soon as the word were whispered, Reiji flew out of their house faster that a race car.

So he waited for confirmation that he was indeed a bad person. And when Ai called, he would promise never to speak to Aine again. He would promise to only talk to Ai about school-related things. And he would keep his promise. He swore to himself he would.

His whole body tensed as the shrill of his phone alerted him. With a deep breath he picked up the cell. He didn't speak, of at first, he just waited.

After a moment, he heard Ai sigh. "Thank you."

Reiji was taken aback. He never thought, not in a million years, that a simple 'thank you' would be what Ai told him that night. He licked his dry lips. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Thank you. Dad didn't tell me the whole story, he said it was way to late, but we're going to have a big talk tomorrow. I don't know what you did or said, but he's the happiest he's been in years."

"I just... I did what you told me to do."

"It's about time too." Ai replied tiredly.

"B-b-but..."

"You're kinda amazing."

"Huh, how so?"

"It's hard to tell someone you love them, thinking or even knowing you'll get rejected. But you still managed."

"Ai..."

"Promise you'll make him happy."

Reiji laughed. Ai probably didn't remember, or even know, how much he was like his mother. "Always."


	17. And we'll feel so alive

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

 _ **The improper use of poor Himura, whom I actually like. (He's not an OC. First season...)**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 _The Great Escape_

 _And we'll feel so alive_

 _Dec. 28_

Cecil was the first to notice it. In the beginning he didn't think much of it. Otoya was always strange. Sometimes he would do random things at random times. It was all part of his whims. Their mother said it was really just part of being a teenager, the part that Cecil had yet to experience, thankfully. But this was different. It had been four days since he had come home, and Cecil didn't even feel like his brother had come back. Maybe someone else had taken his place. The real Otoya must be playing an elaborate prank on them, and this fake was in on it. That was the only way he could describe it, to himself, where all the pieces fit and everything made sense.

Not once in those four days had Otoya insulted him, made a snarky statement about him, or corrected anyone when they called him his brother and not his half brother. Otoya had always been very clear about that. It was like he was trying to distance himself from the rest of the family. He did that so often thought that Cecil had grown used to it, what he found strange was the sudden lack of the distance. That simple word which his older brother had burdened, taunted, him with for years. There was no explanation, no subtle change. Just BAM! It happened. He and Otoya were finally brother, in the redhead's words.

"Hey Otoya?" He could help to voice, after his brother had let him in his room for the first time in years. "What's going on?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

Otoya looked at him. He was lying on his stomach, the book he was reading laying open on his pillow. His hand lazily stopped in the middle of flipping a page. "Really Cecil, what are you talking about? There's nothing wrong. There's nothing up that you should worry about."

Cecil felt his eyes narrow. "When was the last time you invited me into your room?"

The redhead averted his gaze. "What's wrong with inviting my brother into my room. Its not like I have anything to hide."

"That!" The brunette jumped from his chair, by the desk that Otoya rarely used. "You always canal me your half brother. This is the first time. What's going on?"

The older of the two rolled his eyes. "If you're really this unhappy about it, go somewhere else. I was just trying to be nice."

"The only time you're nice is when you're drunk. And that's hardly an improvement."

"What do you want me to say?" Otoya flipped over. "Do you want me to tell you at Japan sucked? That I realized what an ass I was being? Okay I admit it. That little trip wasn't everything I wanted. Then it hit me. Maybe I should be nicer. I mean I'm lucky to have such a forgiving brother."

Cecil shuddered. "Whatever, just get back to you're old ways so, or someone will try to take advantage of this 'kindness' you're showing."

With that the brunette left. He didn't feel like prying. Hai older brother was acting weird enough as it was. And for some reason, Cecil felt that if he kept digging then he'd never look at the other the same again.

 _'Just what kind of stupid things did you get into in Japan?'_ Cecil could help but to wonder as he made his was down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, he's been very strange." His mother's voice carried. "Do you know anything?"

There was a short pause before Kotomi continued. "I'll ask him myself."

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 28_

"You really don't mind?" Tokiya said hopefully.

"Of course not Hayato." Himura didn't look up from the cluster of new papers that sat in his desk. "Even the company president takes a day off every now and then. Go ahead."

"Yatta! Himura-chan your the absolute best!" He said using words that only Hayato would use. "Thank you!"

"Go. I have paperwork to do." The manager waved him away dismissively. He couldn't help but to grin at his client's enthusiasm. Granted he didn't know Tokiya as well as he could, or maybe even should, have. But he knew when the teen was most excited.

Himura remembered when he had first met Hayato, and not Tokiya but the real Hayato. He was outgoing, cheerful, loud. Everything that Tokiya was not. If it were Hayato, then, Himura could probably remember everything. That child... He loves that child. It was a shame the day that a copy of him walked through the door and he had to start all over.

The brunette didn't dislike Tokiya, but he wasn't his brother. Most people thought twins could easily fit into the role of the other twin. And although, Tokiya did astounding for such a shy and meek person, he was no Hayato. This was a silent understanding between them. Mostly, because, Himura knew that Tokiya's mother had simply used one to replace the other, hoping to never let go of the fortune.

How he disliked that woman. He had tried several times, before giving into his urges that he denied himself, to help Tokiya escape her dreadful grasp but ultimately failed. When the boy was given days off she would occupy them. So he gave other options. He talked his into going to a real high school, hoping and praying that it would help the teen. But when that only worsened his stress, Himura gave him an irreversible choice. One that Hayato had made, and for the most part succeeded. But the teen was interrupted, and a few days later his mother stormed into his office to return the knife that he had give the younger male. She swore and cursed at him. He angry yells trying to make him feel bad or ashamed of giving that kind of gift.

And the older man did feel bad, just not about what she wanted him to. He used Tokiya just as much as the boy's mother did, that's what Himura despised himself for. With Hayato it was consensual, but with his brother it was more... forced. He hated to admit it to himself. He loved Hayato, he would do anything or Hayato. And in return Hayato loved him. He would obey his every command, as if it were law.

Himura sighed to himself. "I'll go visit him later today."

The brunette waited a few hours before heading to the hospital. He loved to see Hayato, albeit not in the state that he was in, but at times couldn't bring himself to visit. He liked to go when on days when he had no physical contact with Tokiya at all. He felt as if somehow that made what he did not so bad. In his mind he knew it wasn't true though.

"Oh Himura-san." One of the nurses greeted him as he walked in. He winced at her bad impersonation of the Japanese language, which he did not speak (he was raised in a small town just outside of New York), but didn't correct her.

"Hello." He replied politely.

"Do you need any help? I can show you where to go if you need."

He wanted to frown but managed to keep his smile up. How did she know his name but not know how often he showed up and what he came for. The usual nurse would have know to leave him be. "No thank you. I come here often enough to know where I'm going. But thanks."

She frowned but let him leave without further questioning. "Have a good day."

He stopped just shy of Hayato's door. It wasn't often that he heard laughter coming from that room. His hand hovered over the handle, eyes widened.

"And Otoya said it was all out of kindness. I never would have thought of it that way." Tokiya said with a hint of amusement. "You know, I think you would really fit in with them. I wish we both could have gone to school."

Himura sighed. He wished they could have gone to high school together too. Then again, he wished for a lot of things that would never come true. His most recited was how much he wished Hayato would just wake up already.

 _xxx_

 _Dec. 29_

Kaoru yawned. It was so close to the new year. Another new year that his parents wouldn't be home to celebrate, and Syo probably hated his guts. In the last month he had done nothing but piss his little brother off. And after the Haruka incident Syo refused to speak to him. That made a very awkward Christmas.

Why couldn't Syo understand he was just doing what was best for him? It wasn't a hard concept, not to Kaoru.

He sighed as his phone buzzed. Not bothering to look at who called, the blonde flipped over and yelled into his phone. "What?"

"Oh I love when you tell at me first thing." Nagi's voice purred softly. "Curse at me, make me feel like I'm nothing."

"What do you want?"

"Well I jut finished filing my nails. So I thought I should call and ask if you want to hang out, maybe talk about a certain not quite blonde."

"Who?"

"Ren."

Kaoru yawned again. "When should I be over?"

"How about we go out for lunch? There's this amazing Chinese place that just opened up. I've wanted to go there for a while but I had a fight with-"

"Fine." Kaoru mumbled. "And I don't care about your personal life or who you fight with."

"Buzz kill." Nagi smiled.

Having to hang out with Nagi would make it a long day. And he really didn't want to talk about a playboy that he had pretty much forbidden his brother from talking to. But it was better than staying at home and being ignored.

* * *

 ** _There were two small scenes that were removed. I feel like you guys wouldn't be able to relate to it._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews Kiscia and ScarletHorn. And sadly no, I don't have an idea yet, Kiscia, but I've been thinking about it._**

 ** _SK_**


	18. Chorus part II

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 _The Great Escape_

 _Chorus part II_

 _Jan. 6_

Natsuki stretched. He didn't feel like cleaning up the living room just because a few people were coming over to do a project, that he didn't even care if he failed. It was just a stupid project from a stupid class. He really didn't understand why they cared so much. Then again he could probably guess why it was so important to each of them. Ai wanted to piss him off. Otoya, this was probably the only class he was passing, and Tokiya, he was just a goody-two-shoes.

"Natsuki get the hell up." His big brother, Satsuki, knocked his feet off the table. "What are you doing? You have people coming over. This place is a mess."

"So?"

"So?" Satsuki yelled. "Clean up."

"Why bother?" The younger blonde rolled his eyes.

"Because this is my house, and it doesn't matter if you care or not. I do. Now get off you're lazy ass and clean this place up." The older one yelled.

The house wasn't too messy for only having two males living there, but there were some pants and shirts laying on the floor. Okay, maybe there were some old food containers laying around and the games for their shared X-box were scattered (Natsuki couldn't decide what to play). So what if it was a little cluttered and they would have to push stuff out of their way to sit down? That wasn't really Natsuki's problem. It shouldn't have been Satsuki's either, but no his house had to be perfect when others came over.

Natsuki waited another five minutes before starting to 'clean'... if that's what one would call what he was doing. Throw away a plate here, toss a shirt out of the room there. Just little things like that.

"Sup?" The blonde heard far to soon. His green eyes turned to meet red ones that were already halfway through the door. Damn it, why did Otoya have to be early? "Need some help?"

Natsuki scoffed. "No."

The redhead folded his arms over his chest. "Anyone else here yet?"

"You're just really early."

"That's never a bad thing."

"It can be." Natsuki laughed.

"You know," Otoya looked around. "this is the first time I've seen the inside of you're house. Nice place."

"I didn't know you cared. It's not like we're best friends or anything." Natsuki made made his way back to the couch. Following the blonde's lead, Otoya plopped down next to him.

"It's not like I don't see you as a friend, we just don't talk much. I mean... If you want to chat more you could always text me." The red eyed teen knocked a video game off the table as his knee bumped it.

"I didn't realize you were so social." The blonde grinned. "Or at least you didn't used to be."

"Looks like you don't know me very well."

 _xxx_

Ai showed up last. He dreaded going to the Shinomiya house. It had be a while since he was last invited over there. It had been even longer since Ai had wanted to go there. He remembered the last time he visited this dull gray house, it hadn't ended happily.

He shut his cyan eyes so as to dismiss the flashback that willed it's way into the back of his mind. Taking a deep breathe, he forced himself to remember why he was here. He wasn't here to be humiliated by Satsuki or be rejected by Natsuki.

Not bothering to knock he walked in. The chatter of voices could be heard from the living room, so naturally he made his way to the source of the sound. As he remembered the place was only half cleaned, which meant that Satsuki was to busy and asked Natsuki to do it. But at least it looked like he tried to pick up.

"Hey." He said softly.

"You're late." Otoya yelled at him rolling his head lethargically. "I've been here for an hour."

Ai laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm only two minutes late." His head turned to the blue haired teen. "When did you get here?"

He wouldn't meet his eyes. "O-oh a while."

His eyebrow arched. "A while?"

"Sit down already." Natsuki said annoyed.

Ai had almost forgotten about him. He wanted to focus on the people that mattered in his eyes. In other words, he didn't want to fall for Natsuki again. Ai had to tell himself, quite often, how mean the blonde was, and how much he didn't care for Ai. It was hard, but he would be happy in the long run.

"So." He sat. "What do we have?"

"We were waiting for you." Otoya lethargically mumbled.

"Oh great! So nothing still."

"I don't know why you guys are so worried." Natsuki yawned. "It's not like Reiji will fail us."

"He would." Ai argued.

"Whatever." Natsuki rolled over on the couch so he didn't have to face them. "Do what you want."

"Can we take his name off the project?" The redhead leaned in closer to Tokiya.

"H-he's still letting us do the work here."

"Let's get started guys. I don't have all day."

"Then you start."

"Me?" Ai questioned.

"Yeah." Otoya smugly answered.

"Fine, maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

The cyan haired teen turned to Tokiya. "Toki what do we need to start, since only we care."

"A story, a slideshow, and a speech."

"Geez Reiji!" Ai scratched his head.

"It would be easier to make the story first, then use the slideshow as a movie. Our speech could be on how they differ and how similar we can get them." Otoya chimed in.

"That's creative." Tokiya smiled

"What kind of story?"

"Fantasy?" Tokiya suggested.

"No, horror." The smile grew on the redhead's face.

"I like crime dramas." Ai said honestly.

"I think you guys are all missing the obvious." The fourth member turned over. His green eyes looked at them like they were all idiots.

"And that would be?"

"You should know better than any of us that Reiji is a hopeless romantic."

"And...?" Otoya drew the word out.

"Romance is the best genre."

"Like any of us know about that." Ai scoffed.

"I don't." Tokiya shook his head.

"Definitely not." The redhead sighed.

"Don't look at me." The blonde, who suggested it, blurted. "But Ai you know something?" It didn't sound like a question.

"Of course not." The last one bite the inside of his cheek.

"We could ask Haruka and Tomochika. And Google stuff." Otoya encouraged. "Or it will just end up being cheesy, but who cares."

"So it's settled?"

A united grumble of yes' went aground the room.

* * *

 ** _I'm tired. I promise (I probably shouldn't do that) e next chapter will be better._**

 ** _Who's ready for Tokiya and Otoya to finally have them time? No one? That's fine too._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews._**

 ** _SK_**


	19. All of the wasted time

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 _The Great Escape_

 _All of the wasted time_

 _Jan. 20_

"No way dude."

Otoya's brow furrowed. They had planned to work on their project every Saturday until it was done (rotating houses that they used). All of them had agreed. It was natural for him to expect Natsuki to bail on him, mostly because he had called two hours earlier to tell them he wasn't coming, because he did it so often. The blonde wasn't as enthusiastic about getting a good grade as the rest of them. But Ai... he was another thing. He took this seriously. So it was surprising to not only Otoya, but Tokiya who was in the other room, that he was trying to give them the slip. Why the hell could he not make it?

"Come on. What could be so important?"

"I just have things to do, okay. Next weekend, I promise. I'll even work on the slideshow, movie, whatever when i get home."

The redhead sighed frustrated, before speaking again. "Whatever. What are Tokiya and I supposed to do? He's already here."

"Go on a date."

"That's not funny!"

"Then don't ask me. Just do whatever, I'm sure he won't care." There was a soft voice in the back ground. "Dude, I have to go."

"You're no help." Otoya pressed the end button before the snarky teen could retort.

"So is Ai going to be here soon?" Tokiya asked innocently as he causally stepped back into Otoya's room.

"No!" The other whined throwing himself back onto his bed, his phone flying out of his hand landing on his pillow.

"He had all of the papers. What are we going to do?"

"We're going out." He sat up suddenly.

Tokiya blushed. "Huh?"

"If I don't have to stay in on a Saturday, believe me, I'm not going to. Come on get you're jacket." He jumped up.

"I don't know." Tokiya bit his lip. "It's cold out and snowing. And I really-"

"So? Man the fuck up."

"Well..." Tokiya couldn't finish. The redhead was already dragging him out of the room, his arm looped firmly around Tokiya's thin waist.

"I know the perfect place. We can get lunch."

"No!" The blue haired teen's eyes widened. "I didn't bring my wallet."

"No problem i'll pay. Next time we go out you can pay me back." He let the smaller teen go so he could shove his arm into the heavy coat.

"The next time." He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"What, don't friends hang out together just randomly?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends right?"

"I-I... Yeah." Tokiya smiled.

Otoya laughed. "You don't have to force it. If you don't think we're friends yet just say so."

"No, it-it's not that. It's just hard to say something so embarrassing."

 _xxx_

Tokiya fidgeted for the billionth time since they walked into the small cafe. It was like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. He didn't like public places. He especially didn't like open public spaces when he couldn't hide his appearance more. It was shocking that nobody from his school had approached about looking so much like Hayato. But it also made him kinda of happy.

Hayato. Hayato... He didn't want to think about Hayato when he was with Otoya. He wanted to be himself. He didn't want to think about his brother, his mother, or his career. He wanted to focus on being a normal high school student. He wanted to focus on Otoya, who was at the counter waiting for the girl to give him their drinks. He wanted to pretend that when the redhead had grabbed him earlier he hadn't blushed. When the redhead told him that they were going out that he didn't think of it as a date. Otoya didn't see him like that. And he didn't know why he was thinking like that either.

"Hey." He heard a girl a few tables away say. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Yeah kinda."

"We should talk to him."

"Totally."

"Hey." Otoya slammed their drinks down on the table. His eyebrows arched angrily. "People here so stupid."

"What happened?"

"The girls at the counter kept pestering me to tell them about you. You have a lot of admirers. Is there something you're not telling me?" He chuckled at the last bit. Calming down he sat across from the bluenette.

Tokiya almost choked on his coffee and let out a nervous laugh. "N-no of course not."

Otoya eyed him suspiciously, not that Tokiya noticed with how much he was looking over his shoulder. The redhead knew that the teen across from him was sometimes jumpy and somewhat anxious a good portion of the time, but this was a whole new level of paranoia. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He twitched. "There's just a lot of people here."

"Well yeah. This is a popular cafe. In the biggest mall this city has. Everyone comes here."

"I don't. I try to avoid places like this."

"Why?" Otoya leaned forward.

"It's way to crowded."

The other looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Finish your coffee. We have another place to go. One that you might like."

"It's not that I don't like this place." Tokiya blushed.

"Sure. whatever." Otoya gulped down the rest of his drink. "I'll be back in a second."

Tokiya watched as the ginger walked off. His eyes wondered around the room. They fell upon the head of many females who's heads rapidly turned away from his gaze. Feeling self-conscience his eyes fell down to his hands on the table. He really hoped the next place Otoya took was a little better than this place, not as filled with others.

"Hello." A blonde girl approached with her brunette friend hiding behind her.

"Hello." He said nervously, quietly. "C-can I help you?"

"Oh!" She gasped. "My friend and I couldn't help but to notice you and your friend sitting here. And we wondered if you guys needed any company."

"N-n-n.." He tried.

"Do you mind if we sit?" She did anyways without waiting for an answer. She plopped herself down in Otoya's seat, and pulled her friend in next to her. "I'm Lizzy and this is Beth."

"Hello." Beth said shyly.

"It's so nice to meet you." Lizzy chattered, her voice so loud that Tokiya swore it echoed. "By the way. what's your name?"

"Tokiya."

"Oh are you Japanese? That's cool" She smiled.

The brunette, Beth, looked over at where Otoya had disappeared. "What's your friend's name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Otoya."He whispered, feeling pressured to answer under their intense stares.

"So, like, you're Japanese. Do you know Hayato? You guys kinda look alike."

"N-no."

"Are you sure?" Beth looked back at him. "You guys look so alike I would have thought you were siblings."

"That's a little racist." Otoya's voice broke through as he walked back. "Toki don't let them bully you."

He winced at the 'cute' name that Syo often called him. "Sorry Otoya."

"Hi!" Beth blurted out. "I'm so sorry for my remark, I'm Beth."

He smiled sweetly at her. "Hi, I don't give a fuck. Let's go Tokiya."

The blue haired teen was hoisted up and away from the tables and stunned girls that his 'friend' has just rudely dismissed. He could barely grab his cup before he was yanked roughly away. He felt like Otoya was upset but he couldn't tell what about. He had just automatically assumed it was because he let those girls take his seat.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry." He repeated.

"No I heard you." Otoya muttered. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But..."

The redhead laughed. "Don't worry." He waited a second before continuing. "So what were they talking about?"

"Just an idol they like."

"One that looks like you?"

"If you heard then why did you ask?" Tokiya replied defensively.

"You seemed uptight when they talked about him. I just wondered if you would tell me the truth."

"I know I look like him. I don't need to be reminded every time I leave my house. It's bothersome."

"Then change your look. Dye your hair." Otoya offered. Then smirked almost knowingly at the horrified look on his face. "Unless for some reason you can't change your look."

"M-my mom would k-kill me."

"So you have to look like Hayato."

"What?"

"Opps." Otoya giggled as he forced their way thru the crowd. "So I know about him. And was just pretending not to. No biggie."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

Otoya tossed his arms behind his head. "I didn't feel like asking. I mean if you wanted to tell someone something like being and idol wouldn't it be better to do it when you're ready and not when they force you to?"

The color from Tokiya's face drained. "Y-you k-knew?"

"Yeah. I figured it out during winter break. All of those times you suddenly couldn't work on the project, they collided with you're work scheduled. Besides it all clicked when I remembered that man forcing you into his car when Syo and I saw you. Is he your manager?"

"Y-you're doing what you said you didn't want to." He pointed out, trying to change the conversation.

"Hmm." The redhead thought on it for a moment. "Well if you ever want to talk about it. I know, you can always come to me. Or Ai's dad."

The other looked absolutely horrified. "Oh my god! Does he know?"

"What, no! Those two nerd don't watch current trending people on T.V." Otoya laughed as they exited the building. His red eyes searched around for his car. "He's just a awesome person to talk to, from what I hear."

Tokiya laughed. "Thanks!"

 _xxx_

Otoya rolled over on his bed. He felt bad for lying. He had actually pieced things together while he listened to the brunette girl's talk to Tokiya. But he really didn't want to force everything out of him until he was ready. He was really trying hard to be a good friend. And good friends wait to help until others asked for it, right? So, as boring as it was, he would wait.

A knock filled the air. "Otoya?"

"Door's open."

The door creaked open. Cecil looked in. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"It's just... You've been so different since coming back. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Otoya frowned at his brother. He thought he was being a better son, brother, and friend since he returned. It hadn't even phased him that anybody would get worried over his sudden personality change. He didn't want to worry them, he just wanted to be a better person than when he left. Even if it was only a little.

"I promise you nothing is wrong." He tried to be as convincing as possible.

"Are you sure?"

The older one grinned. "How about I go take some of dad's beer and you drive me around in Hikaru's car."

"You borrowed it again?"

"He's out of town. So how 'bout it?"

Cecil smiled. "I'm going to feed Kuro then i'll be ready."

Otoya couldn't help but to laugh. His brother used to hate when he went out drink and had to drive him around, and now he was excited about about it. It was kind of ironic.

"Hey mom." Otoya called getting up from his bed. "Do you mind if Cecil and I go out tonight?"

She peeked out from inside her room, and book closed all save for her thumb that marked the page, held loosely in her hand. "Sure sweetie that's fine. Be home before you're father gets up for work, okay?"

Otoya frowned. "Cecil is only fourteen. Shouldn't you give us a harsher curfew?"

"What?" She asked, somewhat startled.

"Well dad wakes up at five for work. So isn't that too lenient?"

"Did you just call him dad?"

He totally ignored her. "So I was thinking more like midnight."

If Kotomi's blue eyes could widen more they would have. "Otoya when did you change so much? No. Why did you change so much?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I didn't change that much. I still plan on getting wasted and making Cecil drive."

"Otoya!" She yelled.

"Opps, busted." He laughed as he ran from her.

She smiled. That was a little better. But the more she thought the faster her smiled fell. With a frown on her face she debated on calling her ex-husband. If anyone knew what had happened to her son it would be him. But, it wasn't as if she hated this new Otoya. She was just worried. But she couldn't help questioning herself. Was she worried over nothing? Had he just grown out of his teen angst? Or had something happened?

She sighed to herself. "I guess I should try talking to Otoya first before prying into Mitsuo's life. She really didn't want to call him if she didn't half to. Besides Otoya wasn't being totally abnormal. He still snapped at her sometimes, and Cecil too. Just not as much. She couldn't help but to feel as if all the years of resentment just suddenly disappeared and what was left was the little rage that everyone felt for their parents and siblings every now and then.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." She chanted to herself like an oath. And she meant to keep it, she really did.

But the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kotomi?" his voice broke through. Saotome.

"What do you need?" She tried politely.

"Is Otoya home?"

"He's out. What do you need from him?"

"Can you give him a message?"

He tried her patience. "What?"

"Tell him to answer his emails. I've been trying to contact him for weeks."

She tried not to grin. She really didn't take pleasure in other's misfortunes, but she found it funny. After all the times Otoya's father had blown him off, he couldn't take the same treatment. It was just too funny. "If I feel like it." And with that, she hung up and marched herself back to bed to finish the last few pages of the chapter before she lulled herself into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 ** _I don't know what, but something made me want to write. Like super bad. So maybe two chapters this week._**

 ** _Thanks for all the reviews. Kiscia, OWO, and ScarletHorn you guys are amazing. thank you 3_**

 ** _And Kiscia I feel like i can give you a good guess as two why they are the same person. They wanted to play on the two aspects of Gemini, one being twins and the other being Gemini syndrome. If Satsuki were a separate person, then Natsuki and Syo would have too much in common. Although that's just a theory._**

 ** _Anywho, reviews are love and inspiring!_**

 ** _SK_**


	20. The hours that were left behind

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews. :)_**

 ** _Chaotic_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _The hours that were left behind_

 _Jan. 20_

Cecil held his controller above his head. Tue top half if his body was flung over the front of the couch while is legs rested over the top cushions. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, but he managed to play his game. Eyes glued to the upside down screen, he didn't even need to look at what buttons he was smashing to kill the stupid monster.

A black tail flicked in front of his line of sight then bounce off his nose, which caused him to sneeze loudly. Black ears flattened and the cat hissed as Cecil swatted the tail away from his face.

"Kuro!" He yelled. "Move, you jerk!"

"Hey." Natsuki's calm voice came from behind the couch. His backpack, surprisingly cute covered with the famous little Piyo chick, was slammed down next to his head, on the floor.

"Woah!" The brunette exclaimed falling from the cushions in shock. He managed to twist himself in such a way as to not hit his head, but fall ungracefully on his side. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Saturday. This is the place, I thought, we were doing our project." He shrugged, green eyes narrowing behind his silver rimmed glasses. "Apparently not."

"They just left a little while ago. Why didn't you call them first?"

"Like I have those losers' numbers."

"Really?" Cecil pushed himself up. A smirk rose on his face. "Not even Ai's? That's hard to believe."

"I have his number. I just don't want to call him."

"Whatever." Cecil smiled, sitting on the couch. He gestured for the blonde to sit next to him. "He wasn't with them anyways. You wanna play?"

The older one nodded. "Really?"

"That's why they left. Ai has all of the papers apparently."

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "How do you know all of this?"

"Maybe someone told me, maybe I was listening to see if I could play video games. Who knows." He smiled suggestively.

Natsuki laughed. "Not bad kid. Where's the other controller? I guess I have nothing better to do than play a round or two with you."

"Bottom drawer." There was a pause while the blonde got up and plugged his controller in. "Be warned, I will destroy you."

"Bring it on little man, bring it on." He laughed again.

 _xxx_

"Tomo?" Haruka called.

Silence was the only thing that greeted her. It had been this way for a while. It started out as one of their usual little spats. Something as stupid as what kind of cereal was better. But this time it had gotten worst.

To be honest, Haruka didn't remember what the argument had originally been about. But whatever it was, it was bad enough to keep Tomochika from talking to Haruka.

"Tomochika I know you're here! Don't pretend you don't here me!' She stomped her foot outside of the older redhead's bedroom door. Unlike common belief, among their friends, Tomochika and Haruka had their own separate rooms. There was just time when one of them needed alone time.

"Go away!" The voice was muffled through the door.

"No!" The younger of the two yelled. "You come out here right now, or so help me I'll kick down your door!"

The lock clicked and the door opened. "There's nothing to talk about Haruka."

"Bullshit." Her golden eyes looked like the were on fire. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tomochika crossed her arms over her chest. "Why does anything have to be wrong?"

"Don't play around with me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not." She insisted. "There's nothing wrong. I'm going to finish grading papers."

As Tomo turned Haruka caught the crook of her arm. "Please Tomo."

That sweet, child-like voice made the older one stop. "If something is wrong, but you can't do anything about it, will you worry?"

"Tomo." She looked at her with big eyes.

With a small pat to the head and a big smile she voiced, "Haru-chan." before closing her door and getting back to her papers.

Nanami stood there for a moment before she blinked. Her face turned red as she stomped and yelled outside of the shut door. "Damn you, Shibuya, you didn't answer me!"

 _xxx_

 _Jan. 22_

Otoya slumped down at his desk in second period. He just wanted to close his eyes and rest his head on his desk. But he could hear Haruka, so he decided to peek over at her. As he guessed she was scribbling away in her 'notebook'.

"Who's it about this time?"

"Take a guess." She stopped to look over at him.

"Do I really want too?"

"No. You already know, don't you?"

He sighed. "So it's about me. Who am I paired with this time?"

"Go read for yourself." She smirked, her eyes glowing deviously.

One look at her and he knew. "Eww, no way. Not ever! Never!"

"Oh really?" She said amused, folding her hands under her chin. "Tell me about your date Saturday."

"It wasn't a date!" He yelled at her. Slowly his face turned a brighter red than that of his hair, as he realized that his yelling had drawn the attention of other classmates. He cleared his throat before adding, in a much quieter voice. "What about you? Trouble in paradise?"

"What makes you think that?" She grinned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do read your page." He saw her giggle then quickly added. "But I don't read any of your stories."

"Sure." Her eyes drifted back down to her 'notes'.

"You know," He smiled. "I bet it has someing to do with you kissing Syo."

She was so pissed, she almost flung everything on her desk at him. "That was a secluded thing. How is it everyone knows about it? Especially you! You weren't even here for that."

"I was here in spirit."

"Who told you? Or do you want me to do to you what I'm going to do to them?"

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Syo told me, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"How would you know?"

He smiled. "Because I know him."

"Just for that." She smiled wickedly while her eraser danced across the page. "You are now Tokiya's uke."

His eyed widened and jaw dropped as if it were the worst new of his life. "There is no way he could ever top me!"

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

Otoya grinned. He was starting to remember why the two of them became friends. "Oh this is going to be good."


	21. The answers that we'll never find

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: I plan to revamp this story once it's finished and get rid of the stupid errors missed... Also once my computer is fixed. Auto correct on my tablet kills me._**

 ** _The end might not make sense... I hope it does._**

 ** _That's for reviewing Kiscia. 21 down 8 to go._**

 ** _I love reviews so... if you guys wouldn't mind..._**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _The answers that we'll never find_

 _Feb. 14_

Syo glared down at his phone. His face was bright red. In fact, even though he couldn't see, he knew his face couldn't get any brighter. The last thing that he expected was for that asshole to call him. On a Wednesday, Valentine'a day, when he was in the middle of his second period gym class. It wasn't as if his ring tone was provocative or anything, but it was still super embarrassing to have it go off in front of his favorite teacher, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Well." Hyuuga said, his hands on his hips. "Answer it."

"What?" His blue eyes widened. "No!"

"Do you want detention?"

"No." He said in A small voice.

"Put it on speaker." The gym teacher said drawing other's attention.

Reluctantly he did as he was told.

"Syo?"

"Ren." He said between gritted teeth. "How did you get my new number?"

"Does it matter?"

Syo looked up at his gym teacher. "No."

"Good. Can we talk now?"

The blonde winced as Hyuuga motioned his hand to continue. "It not the best time, you know."

"Oh? Isn't it break over there?"

"Not really."

"Then call me back Chibi." He said in that flirtatious tone.

Hyuuga waited until the blonde hung up the phone before turning to the class. "Make sure to keep your phones off in my class or one of you will be the next one sharing. Syo, my office, now."

The students hurried off to finish their laps, some whispering words of empathy for their young classmate. Others looked at him both remorse, as if they would never see him again.

Ryuuga wasn't a mean man. Syo knew that. He, in his own way, was firm and just. But Syo felt he had taken things a little too far. The man couldn't possibly know anything about Ren, but what if his former boyfriend had said something?

"Sit down Kurusu." The orange haired teacher leaned over his desk. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"Because... I left my phone on in your class." He felt himself shrink.

" No." There was a pause. "You're a good student. I just wanted the rest of them to understand that even straight A students get punished like them. But that's not why."

"Then what is?"

"My manager decided over spring break and summer I'll be doing a new movie." The teacher said. "I want you to star in it."

"No way!" Syo shouted.

The blonde had know about his idol being retired from movie making for a while. In fact he knew that Hyuuga started teaching after his retirement, which was why he wanted so desperately to go to this school. At first he was shock. None of the other students even knew who Hyuuga was, but when he thought on it more, the man's movies weren't as popular with teens as adults.

"Yes. I'll give you some time to think on it. And since you're parents aren't around I'll need Kaoru's permission."

" Yes, yes, yes. I'll talk to him right away!" His eyes sparkled with glee. "When did you find out?"

"Back in December."

"When did you decide... on me?"

Hyuuga laughed. "Back in December."

Syo blinked. "What took so long to tell me?"

"Yamato told me you have been upset recently. Is it because you were waiting for that call?"

"What- I- No!"

The teacher shook his head. "Syo, I have three younger brothers. You can't fool me that easily. Now go on. And try to look upset for a while."

Rather than upset, Syo knew he would look either flustered or excited. This could just be the greatest day of his life. But his smile dropped as he shut the door. Could he still call Ren back?

He shook his head. No way.

 _xxx_

Syo told Kaoru he was going to hang out at Ai's. For two reasons mostly. First, so he wouldn't have to be home while Kaoru and his girlfriend were having lovey-Valentine's day-cute-cuddley-sweetness time. Just eww. And second Ai's house was acting as the lonely hearts club. Pretty much all of his friends were going there to get away from the same thing out their own households. As cruel and horrible as it was, Aine had at least six teens thankful that he didn't remarry.

"You cool riding with Otoya?" Ai asked. His back leaned against the locker next to Syo's.

"That's fine." He shoved his English book onto the top shelf.

"Cool. I gotta take Tokiya somewhere, so we might be a little late. Just let yourselves in."

"So secretive." Syo smirked. "Where are you two headed?"

"He said he had to pick something up from the store. And I promised a certain redhead some beer."

"Is that all he thinks about?"

"Not from what I hear. Better than most guys his age. He could be hooking up with random women."

"It may be all of Haruka's stories getting to me, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way."

"You think?" Ai asked honestly surprised.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things." He forced a laugh.

"It would explain some things."

Otoya had never talked about is preference to Syo. In fact he didn't talk about anything that had to do with love to him. But he knew one person he would talk about that kinda stuff with.

"I bet Haruka knows."

"Probably." Ai did his best not to smile. Although he didn't act like what he pretended to be around Syo, much like Tokiya and his father, Ai still tried to keep up appearances at school and public places. "Want to ask?"

"Maybe later. I've got a call to make before Ittoki gets here. Go distract him, will you." The blonde shooed the older one away.

"Rude, but I get it. I can only promise two minutes."

"More than enough."

Ai was still in his sights when he took out his phone. He didn't want to call Ren. He just wanted to option to call him. Part of him, a large part, wanted to see when the strawberry blonde wanted from him. Was he going to apologize? Probably not. It was wishful thinking though. But that smaller part of him knew. It knew that Ren needed something from him. All he ever did was take. It was as if the older male didn't know how to give back. But still, next to him, Syo didn't feel so lonely.

Next to Ren was were he belonged for the longest time. That's why it took everything he had to not call him back. To not think about calling him back. He was going to have a great time at Ai's house. He wasn't going to think about him. There was nothing more to say to Ren.

Now if only he could make himself believe that.

"Syo, are you coming or what?" Otoya's voice echoed throughout the emptying hall.

"Yes." The blonde answered shutting his locker.

 _'There's nothing more to say'_

 _xxx_

Syo didn't like beer. The smell or the taste. He now knew that for sure. Being the idiot teens that they were, when the first person said truth or dare, it was over. And being the nice guys that were, Ai and Otoya decided that if you didn't want to do either you had to drink. Unfortunately for Syo, Cecil wasn't the first to ask him something he didn't want to answer.

"No way. I'd rather drink." He said firmly.

"Chug chug chug." Otoya and Ai both chanted.

"You don't even know what I want to ask, you only heard the dare." Cecil frowned.

Being the good (that was questionable) brother Otoya was (really now), each time Cecil didn't answer or do his dare he had to sit in a corner for five minutes. And since he was finally back in the game, he wanted revenge on Syo, who put him out this latest time.

"I think I know." The blonde said. "And I'd rather drink this nasty stuff than answer." He held out the flimsy red cup to Otoya, who got to decide how much each person had to drink for their under achievements.

Syo tried not to pay attention to Natsuki's glare. Instead he focused himself of Tokiya, who just sat there fiddling with his cup. A loud shout came into the room before he even got his cup back.

"Room for two more?"

"Van?" Ai looked up. "Oh and Shion. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just passing through and it looked like a party." Van answered, sitting down next to Otoya, while Shion found his place between Tokiya and Cecil.

"I don't care." He shrugged. "It's been a while."

"Maybe if someone didn't keep ditching us..."

"Ai are you expecting another person?" Shion asked reaching for a cup.

"No, why?"

"There's a peculiar young man wondering up and down this street. The stars told me he wishes to come here."

"The stars?" Cecil asked.

"Peculiar?"

"He doesn't look like he's from around here."

"No he looked like he belong at the rich part of town. The only thing ordinary about him was his hair." Van said. "It's so long though he was a chick at first."

"Wait." Syo took a sip from the cup. "Kinda blonde, kinda red?"

"Yeah. I saw him flirting with some people earlier when-"

"Van!" Shion yelled.

"Just passing through?" Ai's eyebrow arched.

"What can I say, Shion missed you."

"Van!"

"Do you know him Syo?" Cecil asked.

"Another drink." The blonde cheered drawing in more than one weary gaze.

Syo waited for a few minutes to let the suspicion die down before faking a call from Kaoru. He quickly made his way out of the front door.

"What the hell." He whispered to himself. He didn't want to believe what he saw. But sure enough staring right back at I'm was a pair of blue eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Syo!"

"You came all he way here?"

"That's what I called you about this morning, but you never called back." He opened his arms like he expected Syo to run into them. "I've missed you."

"I-" He started. He wanted to say that he didn't miss him. He wanted to say he should just go back because he was over it and didn't need answers anymore. But the truth was he did miss Ren. He wanted for four long years to be held by him again.

But that first step to him was forced back by a hand on his shoulder. He was yanked back into the warm arms of his friend, his head hit the other's chest and he could hear the heart hammering away inside.

"Syo?" Ai's soft voice said. "It's could out here. Come back inside."

Syo's body tensed. There was no way that Ai hadn't heard Ren. There was no way he would be able to properly explain this. All he had told Ai was that he had to change his phone cause he had a stalker ex that kept calling.

"Syo." Ren called.

"Syo." Ai whispered.

Ren's eyes narrowed. "I'm leaving tonight. Won't you like one last hug?"

"You don't need anything from him." Ai tilted Syo's head up so he could only see the cyan eyes looking down at him. Slowly he leaned in and their lips met.

Sky blue eyes widened, but he didn't push away. He just stood stunned. Arms fell limpy to his sides.

"Ai?" Syo knew that voice. That voice belonged to a person with golden eyes and dark raven hair.

Could this day get any better?

If only sarcasm was an energy substance, Syo could fuel a country.

He could feel Ai's grip on him loosen, but he didn't completely let go. He did, however, look up a few seconds after his name was called. Syo heard his heart pound faster, and not from their kiss.

 _'That's right.'_ He reminded himself. _'I don't have a place I belong. Ai has Kira, even if he's a little upset with him.'_

Syo just wanted this day to be over.

And after minutes of hesitantion Ren grinned and turned away. "Good bye, chibi."

Syo watched him walk away. His questions remained unanswered. But that was fine.

 _xxx_

Syo woke up with his head handing over the side of Ai's couch. He looked around and noticed how dark it was. At first he wondered what happened, then he remembered. He grabbed his head and wanted to scream, but that would wake everyone on the floor up.

Instead he opted to get up and head to the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find since the light was on. And as blinding as it was, making his skull feel like it was splitting in two, he followed it.

"Syo?" Ai's quizzical voice came from the light. "You're finally up."

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who passed out though."

Ai laughed softly. "If I knew this was going to turn into a sleep over I would have talked everyone out of truth or dare. Oh well nothing I can do now."

"How can you laugh right now?" Syo said, almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?"

"I said, don't tell me I was the first one out."

The smile on the cyan haired teen's face grew. "You missed a lot when you did. Cecil finally got Otoya to let him drink. You did way better than him, believe me."

Syo's blue eyes lingered on him skeptically. _'Then was that all just a dream?'_


	22. They don't mean a thing tonight

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: I have tons of stories I want to write... I wish I were faster at typing. Oh well._**

 ** _Thanks ScarletHorn, it's really nice to know people enjoy this! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, although it's not a very good one._**

 ** _Lot of hug and lots of sparkles for all the wonderful readers_**

 ** _(No. I'm not being sarcastic)_**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _They don't mean a thing tonight_

 _Mar. 1_

"I've said it so many times." Otoya whined. "We should just get rid of Thursdays. It's taking away from my Friday."

"We can't just get rid of a day because you want the weekend to come sooner." Syo looked at him.

"We should just delete it." He set his head down.

"Does he know we don't live inside a computer, right?" Tokiya chimed in. He looked between Otoya's back and Syo's bright blue eyes.

"I know we can't. His voice was muffled. "I'm just saying we should."

"Is there a reason for hating a day so much?" Syo asked.

Otoya's red eyes glared at him. A small bit of hate, maybe anguish, shinned through the tiredness. "What? You mean I have to have another reason to want it to disappear? That totally sucks."

"Oh my god!" Syo exclaimed. "I know that look."

"Bullshit." The redhead spat.

"It's parent-teacher conferences tonight." Syo smirked. "You aren't failing a class are you?"

"Shut up."

Tokiya and Syo exchanged glances. While Tokiya shook his head, trying to deter Syo from saying it, the blonde couldn't help from blurting it. "You are!"

"Rub it in." Otoya muffled hi voice by burying his head in he sleeves of his jacket. "I'm not a genius like you are."

"What class? Tokiya treaded lightly. "Maybe one of us can help."

"English."

"You speak it though!" Syo laughed. "How can you be failing it?"

The redhead took it as a rhetorical question, and chose not to answer it. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think at all. But his brain kept racing forward, imagining the punishment in store for him.

"So is it like really bad, or somewhat bad?" The blonde probed.

"Why do we have to talk about this? Can't we just let it go?"

"Well I know you are passing Reiji's class, so you can't be horrible at it. I just can't help but to wonder how you managed that."

"That is true." Tokiya said quietly.

"Ugh!" Otoya voiced. "Just kill me now."

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 3_

"So." Ai said, dragging out the 'o'. "Otoya's grounded and can't leave the house. I say we pack up and head over there."

His cyan eyes darted between the other two members currently sitting on the floor of his living room (which he didn't understand, they had couches and chairs). Natsuki, who yawned, seemed bored by the idea. He probably didn't want to go since they would more than likely have to walk. Tokiya just fidgeted like normal, to unsure to voice his opinion.

"I'll take the silence as agreement." He placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to walk." Natsuki said.

A smirk appeared on Ai's face. He knew it. "What do you propose we do?"

"Stay here."

"Not an option." Ai frowned.

"Call Syo?" The blonde lazily suggested.

"And bother him for no reason? No."

"Then what about-"

The front door opened with a creak. "Ai?"

The cyan haired teen left his friends to look at the person who had called for him. His eyes roamed the hall until he spotted him. "Hakase? What are you doing here today?"

"Dinner."

"Dad's out shopping with his work friends."

Brown eyes looked at him. "I know. I'm making dinner for when he comes home." The man shrugged off his coat, placing it on the hook, and slipped his feet out from in his shoes, placing them neatly to the left of the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Okay." He tried not to roll his eyes. He had promised his father he would try to be nice. And even though he didn't like it, he would keep his promise.

"Ai, was that your dad? Ask if we could use his car." Natsuki called.

He spun on his heels. "No, it wasn't him." He stopped to think. Natsuki had a good idea. Ai knew he couldn't cram all three of them onto his bike, and he didn't want to bother anyone else. "Give me a minute." He told them both before flying out of the room.

"Hey, Hakase?" He said, slowly approaching the kitchen.

"Yes?" The man didn't turn back from what he was doing, which sounded like chopping.

"Can I ask a huge favor?"

"You can ask."

Ai rolled his eyes. His father did that too. It Gav him the option of saying no if he didn't like the idea. "Can I borrow your car?"

That made the man stop. He turned around, with knife in hand, a quizzical look on his face. His lips pressed into a small frown. "For what?"

"To go to a friends house." He didn't like the look in his uncle's eyes so he quickly added. "For our project. Dad already told you about it right."

"He informed me."

After a moment of only breathing and awkward silence Ai asked. "Is that a no?"

"Give me your motorcycle keys and you can go."

"M-my keys?"

"Call it insurance."

"Fine." The teen reluctantly agreed. "But don't look at her, don't touch her, don't even think about her."

His uncle scoffed. "Like I want to ride that death trap."

"She has a name!"

"I'm sure. Some people name their cars, I didn't expect any different from you."

Ai took his keys from his pocket and slammed the on the table. He took the ones that Hakase dangled in front of him with a swift flick of his wrist. "I'll try to get back before you leave."

"Sure." He smirked. "Don't worry about the gas."

Ai left the kitchen in a huff only to see Natsuki and Tokiya standing in the hallway. The blonde had a grin plastered on his face. "So." He dragged the 'o' out. "What is your motorcycle's name?"

"What?" A cyan eyebrow arched.

"I want to know the name. I seemed so damn important."

He's eyes rolled. "Dude... Whatever."

"Come on, even Tokiya wants to know. Right buddy?" The bluenette was nudged, almost knocked into the wall.

"Uh, um, i-if you wouldn't mind."

"Winter." Ai scolded. "Trans winter."

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 4_

"You still haven't showed us any of the video. How do we even know you're doing it?" Otoya stared at his bedroom ceiling.

"It's going to be a surprise." Ai laughed kicking up his black combat boots next to Otoya's laptop. "Nobody's going to see it till I'm done."

"What's it even about?"

"A movie version of our book."

"How are you pulling that off?" Otoya's red eyes darted over.

"I know people."

"Otoya!" There was a pounding at his door before it opened. "You are grounded! Don't you know that means no friends over?" Kotomi looked over at Ai with a smile. "No offense dear."

"None taken." Ai nodded.

"You think this is a joke?" She turned back to Otoya. "Well I'm not laughing. Partying is one thing but failing a class!"

"Woah!" Ai straightened. "No way."

"Ugh!" Otoya rolled over onto his side.

Ai chuckled before getting up. "Sorry Otoya, I can't hangout with a bad influence like you. I'm gonna see if Cecil is ready yet. See ya. Bye Mrs. Aijima."

"Goodbye Ai." She smiled brightly at him. "Come over when Otoya is ungrounded."

"Hopefully by next Saturday or our project won't be done on time."

"You guys are the worst." The redhead whined.


	23. Throw it away, forget yesterday

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: I've been waiting a while for this chapter._**

 ** _Thanks Kiscia for reviewing. I actually had two friends like that, but lol._**

 ** _Lot of hug and lots of sparkles for all the wonderful readers_**

 ** _(No. I'm still not being sarcastic)_**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _Throw it away, forget yesterday_

 _Mar. 9_

Tokiya jumped a little as the car came to a halt. It was barely passed noon, which was probably why he was so jumpy. He didn't like skipping school, even if it was only a Friday, and for work. He felt like it was wrong to use work as an excuse for not going to school. He even had to lie to his friends that he was sick, because nobody was supposed to know he was Hayato. The worst part was, he couldn't even remember why he was hiding it. Tokiya honestly thought that if he told any of his friends they would just laugh at him and move on.

"Hayato?" Himura said as he shut off the car. "Are you going in or should we leave?"

"No! No, I'll be right back." He slipped his seat belt off. His hands shook as he opened the door. He brushed his sweaty palms on his glitter covered coat.

"Hurry back, we have you're next show soon." The brunette said, his hands resting lightly on the wheel.

Tokiya nodded. As he walked across the parking lot, he chanted to himself. "Just go."

This was the first time he had dared to visit his brother, dress as him. His hair spiked to perfection, but he couldn't help but brush it aside. His hand reached for the door, but it was pushed out, hitting him lightly. A tall, blue haired teen looked at him. His eyebrows arched. His lips twitched in irritation. It was clear that he was seconds away from saying something in a harsh tone, but the squeal from behind him made him stop.

"Oh My God." The small voice wailed. "It's Hayato!"

Her wide blue eyes stared up at him, hands clenched at her pale blue uniform dress. The older boy that stood slightly in front of her looked down. The anger that was there moments ago vanished leaving a look of pure confusion. "Who's he Mai?"

"He's Hayato. He's super amazing and really famous." She looked up at him with a pout on her face. "How do you not know?"

"I- Uh." Tokiya tried.

"Can I have your autograph?" She smiled letting go of her dress and grabbing onto the blue haired male's leg.

"S-sure." He forced a smile. "What's your name?"

"Mai!" She exclaimed. "Mai Hijirikawa."

"Hijirikawa?" His brow furrowed. His blue eyes left the little girl to look up at the teen. "Masato?"

"Yeah?"

"Masa! How do you Hayato?"

"Eh? I don't know him." The slightly taller teen told the girl.

"But!" She whined.

Tokiya, getting even more anxious than he already was, after accidentally saying the name of his friends' friend. So he put on his best Hayato smiled and took a deep breath. His fingers nimbly slipped in and out of his pocket unnoticed, and for once he was glad he had picked up some magic tricks from his brother when they were younger. "Hey what's this I have?" His eyebrows wiggled after catching the little girl's, Mai's, attention. "Oh two passes for a tour of the set of my newest show! How did I get these?"

Her eyes brightened as her jaw dropped.

"Well I don't need them." He teased playfully. "Mai would you mind taking them off my hands?"

That poor girl almost fainted of excitement. Tokiya smiled to himself as he passed Masato, who tried calling down his fangirl of a sister, and handed him the passes. He mumbled a short 'Bye' before slipping into the building almost unnoticed.

He could swear, on his way to his brother's room, he could hear one nurse say to another. "Oh my, Mai sure is happy today."

Tokiya couldn't help but to smile at how happy he had made that little girl.

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 10_

"And then there are plans for a movie this summer. A movie. With our little Hayato-"

"Tokiya." He could hear his father correct her.

"Whatever. He'll be the lead. This is a big deal! And yet, he's locked himself in his room because he couldn't visit his little friends today. How selfish! I did not raise him to throw tantrums whenever he didn't get his way."

"Why can't he visit his friends today?" He father asked dully, he was probably scanning the news paper with bored and tired eyes.

"Because lately he's had an attitude! I, personally, blame that goth boy from across the way. I should have a word with his father. That man needs to learn to control his son! And where is the mother? Maybe that's why that boy is so bad."

"Ah yes, Aine. I'm sure you two wouldn't get along."

"Or maybe it's that redhead that stumbles over there half drunk. I never should have let him go to a public school. This must be my punishment for letting him what he wants. Why, I only tried to be a good mother?" It almost sounded like she was upset about it.

"Have you ever talked to his friends?" Tokiya almost laughed. His father was actually defending him. "They were over here working on their project once."

"I'm sorry dear." She said sarcastically. "I was too busy making it so our son actually has a future."

"That's nice honey." He said. Tokiya could hear a crinkling noise, his dad had flipped the page. "Have you been to see Hayato lately?"

"Oh would you look at that? It's time for me to get groceries. I'll be back later." He could hear the clicking of her heels and her footfalls quickly retreated.

"You can come out now Tokiya." His father called, as if he had known all along that his son was hidden in the small laundry room, just off the kitchen. He was supposed to be grounded to his room, which was upstairs.

"You knew?" His blue eyes dared to gaze up at his father, who was indeed reading the morning paper. His tired aqua eyes hid behind the silvery frames of his glasses, his blue hair tucked neatly behind his ears.

"Your mother's gone and your friends are at the Mikaze house today. I would leave before she gets back." His father winked. "I'll take the blame."

Tokiya's eyes teared up. "Thanks dad!"

He jumped at the chance to leave, hurrying across the street, half-paranoid that his mother would show up out of the blue. His face was red and he was breathing hard as he knocked on the door.

"Toki?" Ai answered. "I thought you were sick and couldn't make it."

"I-I'm feeling much better now."

"Okay." He let the other boy in. "Just don't get us sick."

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 17_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tokiya shouted, for probably the first time in his life, at his mother.

Her fake nails tapping lightly against the flesh of her arm as she stood in the doorway. Or to be more exact, the bottom of the stairs. He refused to let him pass.

"You're not allow out today." She said sternly.

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"Well that's to bad." She sneered.

"Where's dad?"

"Not home." Her frown deepened. "You can't hide behind him this time. I said no."

"This isn't fair."

"My word, especially while you live in my house, is law."

"Then maybe I'll move out."

"You can't live on your own, manage a career, and go to school."

"That's fine! I'll quit being Hayato."

She stomped her foot her teeth barring in anger. "If you do, I will stop paying you're brother's bill."

Tokiya paled.

"That's what I thought. Now up to your room."

"I'm leaving when dad gets home. I still have to work on our project, whether you want me to fail at school or not." He turned going back up the steps.

So as Hayato wakes up, he would leave. So he hoped and prayed that his brother would wake up soon.

 _'I'm going to leave.'_ He chanted. ' _I really am!'_


	24. We'll make the great escape

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: So I was going through the reviews for this story for two reasons. One I needed cheering up and two I knew I had a story request. So.. to guest (Alexandra), if you're still reading this (first of all kudos to you) I wanted to let you know that the story you wanted is being worked on._**

 ** _Sometimes I wonder why I bother to write at all. I feel like my stuff isn't good enough._**

 ** _No hugs today. Later._**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _We'll make the great escape_

 _Mar. 18_

"'Hat's soooooooo stupid." Otoya slurred. His red eyes glazed and almost shut. The bottle that was in his hand, slipped out and crashed onto the welcome mat.

Tokiya eyed Cecil, who could barely hold up his brother's body that was slightly slumped over his shoulder, before the brunette practically pushed his brother off the small step into the older teen's arms. Tokiya couldn't help but wonder. Wasn't it a little bit too early for Otoya to be drinking so much? No, scratch that, wasn't it way to early for that?

"Uh?" Tokiya managed, somewhat stunned.

"He's a sleepy drunk." Cecil informed before he threw Tokiya the keys to their cousins car. "You should be able to just drive him around for a bit."

"But I-" Tokiya blushed trying to hold, a rather clingy, Otoya while not fumbling to catch the keys.

"If he gets super, mega, out of hand, just take him to the park. You know where that is, right?"

"No, not real-"

"I owe you!" Cecil beamed though his words seemed hurried and smashed together. "Thanks a bunch, you're a lifesaver."

"Wait Ce-"

The brunette slammed the door in his face.

Blue eyes darted to his semi-conscience friend and and the keys in his hand before he mumbled to himself. "What did I get myself into this time?"

Tokiya almost laughed at his stupidity. He had rushed over after Cecil texted, wonder what in the world the brunette could need that had to put 'Urgent' in the message. Now he knew. He was just the scape goat.

"Mmmhm. Tacos." Otoya mumbled, half-coherent.

"Yeah, yeah." Tokiya sighed. "We'll get some food on the way. But you and Cecil are so going to owe me!"

He half hoped that a witty retort would come from the redhead, but one didn't. His head just lolled as he fell into the backseat.

 _xxx_

"This is painfully boring." Tokiya said. His eyes rolled as he did the last thing he thought he would have to do that that day. When he woke up that morning he didn't think that he would be sitting on a park bench putting the back of the person he thought of as, the closest thing to, a best friend, whilst said person puked on the grass.

"Hand me another one." Otoya spat after he sat back up.

"It makes you barf and you want more." Tokiya's elbow rested on top of his crossed legs.

"Yes." The redhead said solemnly.

"Why?"

Otoya's brow furrowed. "Are you going to give me another one or not?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"I asked first."

Tokiya smiled. "Well I guess, since you're officially sober enough to get pissy." He reached over to the plastic bag hat hid the six pack, and the two liter of pop.

"The small fact you pushed me into the fountain didn't help."

"I didn't push you." Tokiya corrected. "I just let you fall in. And you're dry now, so who cares."

"I care!" Otoya yelled.

Tokiya laughed. "So?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Otoya smirked. "Syo says anything's wrong?"

"It's a stress reliever."

"Says who?"

Tokiya looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Says Google."

"So reliable." Otoya chuckled.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Why should I?"

Tokiya was hurt. Otoya didn't think of him as a friend? "I'll tell you something in return."

The redhead laughed. "Have you and Syo been talking? Exact same approach."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ittoki leaned back against the bench. "I moved here around the same time he did. So he thought it would be best if we were friends. I made him work for it." There was a light chuckle. "Now you."

"That didn't count!"

"Sure it did." He popped open the tab on his new can, he hadn't even realized the blue haired teen had distracted him with talking. "Work our way up to big stuff."

"Fine." Tokiya huffed. "I was born in Fukuoka."

"Really?" He smiled. "I have acrophobia. But I once convinced everyone that Syo was really the one afraid so I could skip gym."

"How could you skips a class if he was afraid, or not afraid?"

Otoya tsked. "No questions before facts."

"I have a job." Tokiya rolled his eyes. "Now tell me."

"Yeah I heard that Ai offers to drop you off sometimes." The redhead tapped his chin. "Yes, the curtains match the drapes."

"Ew." Tokiya recoiled. "Not what I asked."

"Hey we didn't set rules. So as far as I'm concerned I just have to say random stuff."

"Okay, okay." The other threw his hands up in defeat. "I have a brother."

"Yeah what do ya know, so do I."

"That can't possibly count. I've met your brother."

"If you want anything you don't know, stop talking and let me drink." He took a sip.

"No way. You'll just fall asleep."

"Even better."

"Come on tell me something I don't know. I've been nice." Tokiya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. You first. Something nobody would know. Not even Ai or his dad."

"I visit my brother every week." He tried to be vague like Otoya had been to him.

"I've messed around with Haruka and Tomo." There was a short, but distinct pause. "At the same time."

"Eww." Tokiya backed away. "Why is everything sexual with you?"

"Why is everything so knowable about you? Want something good, give something good."

"There is no way you could have known."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you're brother, Hayato is his name, was in the room right next to Masa."

Tokiya paled. "Oh, I see."

"You know." Red eyes glanced at him then back at the trees in front of them. To elongated his pause, Otoya took another sip. "You don't have to pretend to know everything about someone to be good friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're trying to hard." He put the, now, empty can down between them. "Just let the change happen as time goes. It eventually does happen on it's own."

"Yeah right." Toki's blue eyes rolled. "Nothing really changes."

"Sure it does. I'll prove it to you."

"I'll believe it what I see it."

"Right there." Otoya smiled. "When we met you never would have said that. You stuttered and were far to shy. Now you stick up for yourself."

"I just didn't know you very well back then." He blushed.

"How well so you know me now?"

"Well I-"

Otoya laughed. "Here I'll tell you a secret only one person, a world away, knows." He leaned in closer to Tokiya's war. His hot breathe made the pale skin flush with color. "My kisses always taste like cinnamon."

Toki's eyes widened. Before he knew it he had Burt out laughing. "No way! I bet the always taste like beer, you drunkard."

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Before Tokiya could even blink his head was forces, with a degree of gentleness, to the side. Chin tilted up. Lips on lips. Something warm and moist forcing his lips apart. He was right though, Otoya did taste like beer, and sweat and for some reason he almost felt like it was tears instead. But Tokiya hadn't missed it. That distinct favorite. That strong, spicy, warm taste that always reminded him of gingerbread and cinnamon sticks.

Toki let his eyes close. Perhaps a somewhat drunk Otoya wasn't a bad thing. Until Otoya pulled away. His eyes met with red ones, filled with confusion. A tiny frown formed.

"I'm sorry." Tokiya said, scooting away.

"It's fine." Otoya shrugged. A smile reappearing. "You're just so nice and far to naïve."

"Am not." He huffed.

"When I'm with you, you make me feel happy." Otoya turned his head away as he spoke. "But at the same time it's like my world is crashing down around me and all I can do is stand there like an idiot and let it fall."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Otoya nodded. "Time to think."

"I'll wait for you're answer."

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 24_

Tokiya actually missed everyone getting together to work on their project on Saturdays. All that was left was the film or whatever Ai was doing. And he refused help. He had actually old them to leave it professional hands.

He knew that Natsuki wanted nothing to do with him now that he wasn't forced together with him. Tokiya was pretty sure that the blonde didn't like him.

He jumped as his phone rang. He didn't have to glance down to know who it was. "Hello."

"You, me, Ai, and a twelve pack. What do ya say?" Otoya chirped happily.

"Isn't Ai working on his part of the -"

"He said he finished." The other yawned. "So let's celebrate. Come on! Please."

"I don't know." Tokiya teased. "Do I get a prize for coming?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

Tokiya bit his lip. "Something sweet."

"That can be arranged."

The blue haired male threw his phone onto his bed and fell back once he heard the click. He wanted to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue, but was to afraid of the rejection. He wanted to ask his friend if they could be something more. But words his mother had spoken to him when he was younger echoed in the back of his head.

 _"They'll use you and toss you aside."_

But Otoya was different. Wasn't he? That last Saturday really opened Tokiya's eyes to how much Otoya knew compared to how much Tokiya didn't. If Otoya wanted something from his he would have already asked. And he had every chance to blackmail the older teen.

With a sigh he hoisted himself up, grabbing his phone, slipping on shoes, and making his way down stairs. His mother wasn't home, which wasn't too unusual, but his father sat on the couch watching some horror movie.

"Hey, dad, can I go across the street?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll call you when you have to come home." His father didn't look at him, but the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile as he watch some girl being devoured. "Don't do anything to get you in trouble. You have work tonight."

"I know." He called before exiting.

Arriving there was rather amusing. He only lived a short distance away, yet he was the last to arrive. Even from outside he could heard Otoya and Ai.

"It's my house. I invited Syo." Ai yelled.

"That's so boring. Don't you have homework or something?"

"Unlike you, I actually do my work when I get it."

"So." Tokiya giggles at Otoya's confusion as he jiggled the door handle.

"I did it on Friday. You know, so I wouldn't have to do it last minute in class." Syo challenge.

"Hey! I don't always do that!"

"Sure."

"Hey." Tokiya enter the living room, slipping off his coat and shoes.

"Thank god!" Ai said, cyan eyes rolling. He had his legs kicked up on the table and arms folded over his chest. If Syo and Otoya hadn't stopped glaring at each other as he walked in, Tokiya would have thought the goth was watching them like a drama.

"Finally." Otoya came running. He threw his arms around Tokiya's neck and clung.

Syo's brow furrowed. "No fair!" He also sped over with a playful look in his eyes. The short blonde jumped on his back, giving him a huge hug.

"I feel like a sandwich." Tokiya complained.

"Who cares." Ai turned. "You did your job and stopped them."

"Toki's just so lovable." Syo gushed.

"He's like a kitten. If we yell to loud he'll get scared and run away." Otoya laughed.

"That's not true!" The blue haired teen's face colored.

"Ha!" Ai let out the fakest sounding laugh he could manage before getting up. "Come on Syo."

"Why?" The blonde looked up.

"Because I said so. That's why." He grabbed the hood of Syo's jacket and started to drag him away.

Tokiya forced Otoya off after Syo and Ai left the room. He maneuvered his way around to the front of the couch. Blue eyes met with the empty table. "Where is everything?"

"My parents cut my allowance." Otoya shrugged. "Ai's gonna take us once his dad gets home."

"All of us?" Tokiya laughed.

"Something about not trusting us alone in his house. Honestly what's not to trust." He batted his eyelashes.

"So I can leave until you bring my something sweet?"

Otoya cocked a smile. "No, I already have that here for you."

"I don't see anything." Tokiya said playfully, hopefully.

"Sweet things can be words, right. How about we continue where we left off on Sunday?"

Tokiya squeezed his eyes shit and waited for the rejection that never came.


	25. We won't hear a word they say

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, random OC that doesn't even get a name, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: Ugh typing, my kryptonite. Well that and transitional scenes._**

 ** _I'm so ready for this story to be over. Who's with me?_**

 ** _Thanks for the review Kiscia. It's getting depressing but so what! As for my next story I think (only think right now) that it'll be a one-shot. Probably a long one (well long for me)._**

 _The Great Escape_

 _We won't hear a word they say_

 _Dec. 22-23_

Kira didn't want to admit it, but he was struggling. It wasn't something everyone struggled with. It wasn't like homework or how to manage his time between a needy boyfriend, clingy friends, school and long work hours. No things like those he could easily manage. What he couldn't wrap his mind around was the reason behind Ai's distance. Just suddenly one day it had been there. Or maybe it had been there for a while and Kira hadn't noticed.

The first time he noticed was when Ai said he had things to do, randomly, right before Kira popped in the next movie of their movie marathon. He stated it loud and clear that he had to leave right away to get back home. He hadn't really given a reason, and the raven didn't really find it strange. After all, Ai had a life outside of their friendship. And Kira, of all people, knew how hard it was to control a hectic schedule.

The second time also didn't raise any flags. He just simply turned down a night of drinking with everyone. Van questioned his lack of appearance but let it go after a few cans and some soft words from Shion. He really didn't listen to the whispered exchanged between them. He thought that they were cutesy words of hormonal barely legal boys.

But the third time was the charm. Ai had made it obvious that he didn't want to go out that day. He had made the others extremely aware how unhappy and uncomfortable he was. But Kira was shocked when the tiny blonde, that he had seen probably only once before, came up and demanded that he leave with him. The two girls he dragged over didn't seem to be interested in anything but the movie they spoke of and one another. The Ai that Kira thought he knew would have shoved the blonde away with a rude word or something. But to watch the cyan haired teen get up and shove them off with that nonchalant tone, that's when the raven knew something was up.

"We should have seen this coming. In fact, I think I called it about a month ago." Van said throwing an arm around Shion. "I knew it. Didn't I tell you, Shi, didn't I tell you."

"Be quiet Van." The light haired one tried to shush the other.

"No, Van, go on." Kira said.

"You really are an idiot."

"Van!" Shion yelled.

"If only you're eyes weren't glued to that brat you call a boyfriend, then maybe you would understand." Then Van grabbed Shion's arm, yanking him up as he stood, before he said in a rough voice. "Come one Shion, let's leave him to think."

Shion shook off Van's grip. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Shion?" Kira eyed him as his overprotective boyfriend stormed out.

"I've known you for a very long time Kira." He said lightly. "Don't be stupid. Call him tonight, but think before you do."

"Shion? I don't understand."

The pale haired one smiled. "I can't give you all the answers. What kinda of friend would I be if I didn't let you make your own mistakes?"

He took all day to think, and think hard, about what both Shion and Van were saying, and he just didn't get it. They both seemed to understand, and somewhat defend, Ai. Kira, for the life of him, couldn't understand why they wouldn't just tell him. It's not like it was a big secret. In fact, it seemed he was the only one left out on this matter.

He was so lost in thought he hadn't even realized how late it was until the click of a phone and a voice yelling into his ear made him look at the clock for the first time since he arrived home.

"What the hell?"

"Ai?" Kira asked shocked.

There was a long pause.

"Kira? It's two in the morning, what do you want?"

"To talk."

"And you can't call back in four hours when I normally wake up?" Ai sounded annoyed.

"No."

There was a sigh. "What is so important-"

"Are you mad at me?"

"This can't wait?"

"No, now answer me."

"Why would I be?"

Kira shifted, he dragged his fingers through his uncombed hair. "You've been avoiding me. Well all of us. When ever we ask you to go out you have different plans, and when we finally get you to come with us, someone steals you away. So are you mad? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"Don't be selfish. I've known Syo for a long time."

Suddenly everything clicked. All the secrecy. Why Ai hadn't wanted to hang out. It all made sense.

"Is it because I got back together with my boyfriend?"

"Why would it be?"

"My friends might not be the smartest or wisest, but I noticed." He lied. Kira wasn't sure why he had said that, but not noticing the feelings the other had made him feel bad. His insensitivity had probably hurt the cyan haired teen. "I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to say anything. I knew my boyfriend would come back to me, he always does. That's why I dragged Shion and Van everywhere."

"I-I don't know what you're rambling about."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying 'No'. I just wanted everything to stay the same." Kira said honestly.

"You know it's late. Maybe we should talk anoth-"

"Do you remember when we met? Van laughed when I talked to you. You were just some punk-ass teen, but I thought you were cool. That was a year ago. I realized when you left today I know Ai, but I don't know you. You listen to everything we have to complain about. Yet, we never listen to you. I know now it's not fair."

The raven remembered every detail of the first day they met. It was at that same cafe they always went to. All of the tables were full. The Kira spotted him, sitting in a booth, alone. He just strolled over and sat down. The goth didn't really look up, he didn't say anything, he just continued to read the book in his hands.

"Kira."

"Promise me, after Christmas we'll go to the cafe in the mall. I promise I will listen to it all." He pleaded. He didn't want to lose Ai as a friend.

"Good night Kira."

Kira clicked his tongue and frowned. Why was all this happening?

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 19_

Kira sipped his tea. It was one of those rare Mondays that both Shion and Van didn't feel like leaving Shion's house, or rather Shion's mom's house. So the raven sat alone, drinking the beverage that he seldomly got.

He frowned, remembering how he tried to contact Ai, but as usual (well the new usual) he didn't answer. The sound of his voicemail made Kira want to snap his phone in two. But it was probably a good thing no one wanted to chill with him, he had to be a work in less than an hour.

"No!" Kira heard the squeak. His head turned to look at the two blondes walking in. He had known the moment he laid eyes on him, especially him since they looked so much alike that Kira had to double take, that he was Ai's friend. He was the one that took him that day.

The raven clicked his tongue seeing, not one but two, blondes pass his table.

"Syo." The taller one sighed. "If you don't tell me who it is I'll find out on my own."

"Kaoru, you're just as evil as Otoya says." The smaller blonde laughed.

Before he realized what he was doing or even going to say, Kira called out. "Syo."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, as they both turned to look. "You know him?"

"Kinda." The other said honestly.

""I'll order." The tall one said. "And we'll leaven when I'm done."

Syo nodded. His blue eyes followed his brother, before turning back to the raven. "Yes?"

"I-" He tried to think of what he was going to say. "Uh."

"Yes?" The blonde head tilted lightly.

"Have... have you talked to Ai? Lately I mean." His voice more quiet than he meant.

Syo gave a shy laugh. "Everyday."

"Really?!" He shouted, almost excited.

"W-we have classes together." Syo took a small step away from him.

"Oh." He went back to his emotionless face. "Do you think you could tell him something for me?"

"I guess." Syo shrugged.

"Tell him to call me."

"Um. Okay." He backed away, going back to his brother's side.

Kira wasn't going to lose Ai. If he had to, he would use anyone he could to get his friend back.

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 21_

Thursdays were the days he always spend with Nagi. Sure, Kira spent other random days, and times, with his boyfriend, but Thursdays after Nagi got home from school were a must. And Kira knew that if he ever missed a Thursday with the younger male there would be hell to pay. After all, that reason alone had cause them to break up over ten times.

"...Then Kaoru got mad at me. Honestly you'd think he was homophobic or something." The young Mikado chattered away.

Kira blinked. "What?"

Nagi rolled his gray eyes. "Were you even paying attention? Or am I not as important as the other person on your mind?"

"Of course. You are the most important thing in the world." The raven straightened in his chair. His golden eyes flickered over to his boyfriend's almost finished homework.

"Then you should listen when I speak." He said with a huff.

Kira knew Nagi could be like that. He wanted to be everything to him. And to be honest, he was. Nagi was the world to him, and every time they broke up it killed him a little.

"I was thinking about a friend."

"What kind of friend?" His voice accusing.

"One I think I lost."

"Tch." Nagi clicked his tongue. "You always jump to conclusions. What is the one thing I ask for when you piss me off?"

"Time?"

"Exactly." Nagi's gray eyes bore into his skull.

"But..."

"But nothing." Nagi slammed his textbook shut. "How about a movie to take your mind off of it."

Kira nodded submissively.

"Good now make me some popcorn. I'll pick what we watch."

"Before, we stop talking about this, what do I say next time we meet?"

"Think of something. I don't know Ai as well as you do." Nagi winked. He hurried out of the room before Kira could process the fact Nagi knew of Ai, and that was who he was talking about.

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 29_

It was an accident. Well kinda. Kira knew that Van and Shion still hung around Ai. He also found out, from Nagi, that their spring break had started. So he made sure, on Thursday while Nagi was in the bathroom (no phone while he was with his boyfriend was one of the many new rules since they had gotten back together), that he had plans with Van and Shion to be out on that Friday. He had even gone as far as to force Van, with blackmail, to not ditch him no matter what came up.

"I know we made plans," Van yawned. "But did we have to get up so early?"

"Yes." Kira nodded. _'Because Ai gets up at six to do a coffee run for him and his dad at this shop.'_

"Right." Another yawn came.

Now even though Kira had planned everything out, their meeting was still an accident. Ai never showed up to grab his regular morning beverage. So begrudgingly, Kira forced Van to leave.

"Dude, buy me breakfast." The brunette demanded.

"Why didn't you say something before we left?"

"I don't like their stuff. Besides, that's not food, it's junk."

Kira stared at him. "Fine. Pick a place."

"Bitchy much?" Van smirked, walking on ahead.

They were almost of of the mall when Ai bumped into them, literally. He must have been preoccupied because he ran face first into Kira's chest.

Rubbing his nose, he looked up. "Oh, hey. What's up guys?"

His tone was so nonchalant that it irked Kira. He acted as if noting had happened, as if everything were completely fine.

"Miss Priss over here had to drag me all over this morning." Van commented.

"I'm not spoiled." Kira said.

"Sure." The brunette laughed it off sarcastically. "What's up Ai?"

"Party at my house tonight. You guys in?"

"Is your dad going to be there?" Van smirked.

"He's in Paris." Ai beamed.

"You can count me and Shion in."

"Hey!" Kira said looking at his college buddy. "You said you wouldn't bail on me."

"You're not coming?"

"Oh." Ai spoke. "You can bring Nagi if that's the issue. Syo has a few words he need to say to him."

The raven looked quizzical. "Really?"

"Yup. Usual time." Ai checked his phone. "See you guys then, I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" Van asked before Ai could get away.

"A job interview. Duh!"

That's when Kira noticed his outfit. He did look more dressed up. Less black too. In fact he was wearing white and a light blue. Not that they didn't look good on him, because they did, it fit him well, but Kira had never seen him in anything but black and gray.

"Good luck." Kira felt himself say in a monotoned voice.

Ai just responded with a smile.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Van said.

"Huh, why?"

He placed his hand up to cover he mouth. "Because, that was the most fashionable thing I think I've ever seen Ai wearing."

" So?"

"We all know that a girlfriend, or boyfriend can pick out colors that suit us the best. Nagi does it for you all the time."


	26. They don't know us anyway

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, random OC that doesn't even get a name, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: O.O !_**

 ** _Thank you both Kiscia and ScarletHorn. ScarletHorn, yeah... I'm pretty predictable. And Kiscia, ofc I'd keep going, I really want to finish this! Hopefully everyone likes it though._**

 ** _This chapter is horrible. I'm sorry for that. blah._**

 ** _Watching TWD and geeking out over Glenn._**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _They don't know us anyway_

 _Mar. 28_

Reiji Kotobuki had been a teacher for twelve long years. And in those twelve years he had learned how incredibly stupid teenagers could be. It was almost unnatural how they blamed everything on everyone but themselves. They complained because of their grades, even though they earned them fairly. It wasn't Reiji's problem that they didn't do the work properly. Maybe if they actually did the work they would get the grades that they thought they owned.

But silly things like that made Reiji's job easier. If the students didn't want to do the work, at all or fully, then he wouldn't have to go through all the messy papers. He could easily fail them, it wasn't like he cared. He could avoid all the fragment sentences, crappy script, and unfinished thoughts and be happy to spend the rest of his night doing other, more productive, things.

Then there were some kids, like his two (favorite) star students, who always managed to go above and beyond. It was as if they didn't even have to try to ace his class. He should have known that forcing the two, Ai and Otoya into a group with one another would lead to a lot of work for him He didn't think much of it when Natsuki, a lazy bum, and Tokiya, an unknown wildcard, were tossed into the mix, but he knew he would regret it when Ai stormed into his class with a confident smirk.

To be honest, Reiji was excited when he saw the three, the blonde of the group had picked such a great day to skip his class, casually walk up to the front. He hadn't even thought of how this group would work together, or what they had done for this assignment., but his face fell once he watched Ai pull out a shiny disk from a silver case and stick it into the computer. Words that Aine had said to him a few weeks before rushed back to his mind, as he covered his smirk with his hand.

His gray eyes watched Otoya give Tokiya a small nudge to get the bluenette to speak. It was a hushed voice that spoke, probably one that only Otoya and Ai were meant to here. Luckily for him, Kotobuki had wonderful hearing. "I don't know what to say."

Naturally the pair of cyan eyes rolled. "For god's sake! Otoya you do it."

"Hell no." The redhead whispered.

With a smile, Reiji called out. "Anytime now boys."

"Fuck the intro." Ai yelled to them. He then looked up from where he say at the computer and smiled. "I meant screw it."

"No way, man." Otoya sharply turned back. "I want a good grade."

"My mom might kill me if my grades drop." Tokiya pleaded.

They both eyed him for a minute before Otoya could find the words. "Somehow I don't doubt that."

The cyan haired teen clicked his tongue, his fingers found their way to the keyboard. Lazily he brought their project up on the projection screen for the class to see. "Well moving on, since you two can't do anything right."

"We can too." Otoya defended them.

"Whatever." Ai didn't wait to argue with either of them. He simply pressed play, to let the movie run it's course while his partners mumbled how unfair he was being.

The story, Reiji thought, was a good one. After a while of watching he found himself surprised how much effort was poured into it. Like with most of the other students, or rather the ones that did it, he expected a PowerPoint that only, barely, explained their project. He should have known better than that. Their's actually looked as if it were a movie, well a professional one.

And a good one at that. But Reiji knew what it really was. It was Ai's way of calling him out. The teen's way of asking why he hadn't made a move yet. For anyone who would have known what was going on, they could have seen that. Although there were a few things different that made it interesting. Naturally the story was about two teens in love. The male, played by none other than Ai himself, had slowly fell in love with a girl, who strangely looked a lot like Camus' daughter. At first it was an unrequited love, but slowly, as the story progressed the sickly girl fell in love with Ai. It did remind Reiji of how he met Aine, in that bright white room.

As she lay in her hospital bed, her pale fingers intertwined with his, her cold blue eyes looked up at him. Her nose crinkled. "I hate the smell of this place."

"It's not so bad." He mumbled.

"For you." She gave a weak laugh. Her voice quieted down. "Thank you."

His eyes sparkled as if he were about to cry. Reiji couldn't believe how good an actor he was. Even his voice quivered. "For what? I couldn't do anything to save you. I still can't."

It was almost amazing to the brunette how the atmosphere had changed so drastically from cheerful to depressing.

"But you did." She coughed weakly. "From the first moment our paths crossed you saved me."

"Don't lie." He rested his head on the white sheets, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I'm not." She giggled. "Somehow from the moment we first met you changed me. All of me."

The movie ended on that scene, without letting the class or Reiji know if she had lived or died. It stopped a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. That was enough time for the brunette to call out. "Ai see me after class."

"Ugh!" He cried. "But why? Spring break."

"So close." Otoya snickered.

"Watch it Ittoki or you'll be joining him."

The redhead along with Tokiya smiled. "We don't have to stay?"

"Only Ai so far."

"Spring break." The cyan haired teen sniffled. "It was so close."

"Party at your house?" Otoya leaned over and whispered.

"Depends on how much I get in trouble." Ai sighed.

Tokiya glanced over. "Should i find a ride home?"

"It will only take a minute Mikaze." Reiji said.

Ai groaned again. A minute with that tone would seem like an eternity.

 _xxx_

Reiji found it strange. The one day he wanted everyone to rush out of his class, they wouldn't leave quick enough. He impatiently waited, while drumming his fingers against his desk, for everyone to shuffle out. The only one that remained looked rather pissed to still be there, his arms folded against his black-hoodie covered chest.

"What do you want Kotobuki?"

"So we're on a last name basis now. Are you that mad at me?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Ai feigned innocence.

"You know what. You enlisted Camus on this. Does he, or anyone else in your group, know the real meaning behind this story?"

"Just so you know." Ai glared at him. "Everyone agreed to a romance story. Well, not Natsuki, but he really doesn't count."

"Everyone but Natsuki?" A brown eyebrow raised.

"I only suggested it and made the movie. Otoya and Tokiya wrote the story."

"I find that hard to believe."

"In fact I had noting to say when they declared it had to be tragic."

"I'm sure you didn't." Reiji said sarcastically.

"Natsuki was there, you can ask him."

"I just might." Reiji frowned. "But for the mean time, butt out. I have my own plans."

 _xxx_

"Seriously?" Syo shouted into the phone making Ai cringe. "That's so cool."

"It's not like it's a big deal." Ai dully replied. "It's just the interview."

"Do you have anything nice to wear?"

"Of course."

"That's not black." Ai could hear Syo frown.

"Not black?" Ai asked. "My closet doesn't know the meaning of color."

"You're killing me." Syo whined. "Okay, I can still work with this. Just come over to my place today."

"Can't, my dad is going to Paris. I have to help him pack."

"No. Come over here. I have the perfect thing for you."

"Syo." He sighed.

"After you're done. You're like the only person I know who doesn't have a curfew."

"Otoya?"

"Oh he has one." Syo laughed. "And lately he's been following it."

"Surprising."

"I know, right." Syo exclaimed. "So be here asap?"

"Fine." Ai groaned.


	27. Watch it burn

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: Made the goal of over 50k words._**

 ** _I'm so tired let's just finish this._**

 ** _Thanks Kiscia for reviewing and being awesome._**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Mar. 30_

Saturday morning, and Syo was wide awake. Like seven A.M. wide awake and ready for the day. Why? Because he was going to work with Hyuuga. His inspiration. His idol. His everything. Hyuuga was the only reason he felt like leaving the house half the time.

He checked his phone again for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past hour. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, tapping his figures on the soft blankets, eyes darting around his room.

"Come on!" He yelled at his phone.

He knew that yelling wouldn't do any good. He would just have to wait until it was time. Even though waiting was the worst thing ever. Every second seemed like an eternity.

He practically pounced at his phone when it buzzed.

"Hello?" He breathed into the device.

"Syo?" The silky voice called. "It's been too long,"

"Ren." His brow furrowed.

"Hey, Syo. I missed you."

"I don't miss you." Syo sighed frustratedly.

"Don't be so rude." Ren laughed.

"What do you want, Ren?"

"I can't just call to see how you're doing?" The older one scoffed.

"No. What do you want?"

"To see how you're doing. That is what friends do, after all."

Syo gritted his teeth. "We're not really friends."

"So anyways." Ren continued, completely ignoring Syo. "I just finished school, so I was thinking of visiting America."

"Good for you."

"So, if I come to your town you'll show me around? We could have a lot of fun together." Ren purred.

" No thanks."

"What?" The strawberry redhead yelled into his ear.

"I have things to do."

"But Syo, what about maybe getting back together? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Syo tapped his chin in thought. "A while ago, maybe. But no."

"But-"

Syo ended the call. He had better things to do than fall into Ren's trap, again. He was going to enjoy the freedom he had, and not let the older man, who he wasn't sure how got his new phone number, ruin his future.

 _xxx_

"Woah!" The blonde exclaimed, clinging to his teacher's side. "This place is huge!"

Hyuuga just laughed at him. "What do you expect?"

"Not this."

His teacher smiled at the astonished look on Syo's face. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my manager."

Blue eyes sparkled with delight. "So cool!"

Syo followed as closely to the actor as he could, as they maybe their way to the set. There he watched as Hyuuga shook hands with another man. They smiled and laughed before Hyuuga forced Syo out from behind him.

"Hello." Syo said with wide eyes.

The tall man with short brown hair smiled at him. "Hello."

"Syo this is a friend of mine, Himura. Himura, this is Syo."

"It's nice to meet you Syo."

"Likewise."

"So." The teacher interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a manager."

"Good job." Ryuya gave the brunette a nudge.

"Do you want to meet him. Hayato is pretty popular right now."

"Sure."

"Hayato?" Syo said puzzled.

"You haven't heard of him?"

"No." The blonde said. "I think I might have heard of him. Maybe."

"Hayato." Himura called, causing a blue haired person to turn back to them. "Come here."

Syo's eyes widened and his smile fell. This person looked a lot like... "Tokiya?"

"Hayato." The blue haired teen frowned at him. "Nice to meet you."

The blonde flinched at the coldness of his voice. Looking again, he noticed small differences, between his friend and this person. But not anything so big that it made Syo doubt his first instinct.

"Nice to meet you." His teacher held out a hand to the teen star before Syo could say anything else.

Hayato nodded, not taking his hand.

Himura looked at him sternly. "Sorry about him. Flu season. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah." Hyuuga frowned.

"Himura, it's time to go." The teen turned to him and whined. "You promised."

"I did." The brunette scratched the back of his head while laughing.

"It was nice to meet you sy." Hayato said. "And you too, Hyuuga."

Syo waited until the two walked away before asking. "Did I tell him my name?" Hyuuga didn't answer, he was to busy with other people to notice Syo's confusion.

 _xxx_

 _Mar. 31_

"It was the best day of my life. I swear, I was so happy I thought I died." Syo said, using his shoulder to hold up his phone so he could paint his nails a shiny black. This spring black was the new black (shocking, right). "Hyuuga is so amazing. Seeing him act in person is probably the best thing that's ever happened in my whole life."

"That's great." Ai said in the most monotoned voice he could muster.

"Oh, but there was this one guy. I totally thought he was Tokiya for a second."

"Really?" The cyan haired male said, sounding preoccupied. "What was his name?"

"Hayato or something."

"Hayato? Wow, I bet every girl wishes she was you."

"Is he really that popular?" Syo shifted.

"Yeah he is." Ai answered. "I was talking to Masato the other day-"

"Really how is he?"

"Let me finish." Ai sighed.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Apparently his sister is a huge fan, she actually go to meet him a while ago."

"That's awesome." Syo smiled. "But he reminds me of Toki."

Ai hummed at him. "I'm not sure Tokiya is the pop star kinda person."

"You never know."

"That's like saying I could be a movie star."

"From what I heard you are." Syo teased.

"Oh god." He groaned. "Did Otoya tell you?"

"Now way. Reiji's been talking everyone about. He threatened to show his other classes how amazing students do their work."

"We didn't even try that hard."

"Bull." Syo shouted.

"That's it, no more Otoya time. You have a dirty mouth because of him."

"I don't hand out with him that much anymore." Syo sighed. "It's mostly you I talk to."

"Really?" He could hear Ai smirk.

"So." Syo changed the subject to the only other thing he could think of. "How did that job interview go?"

"Really well, probably."

"I bet not wearing all black helped."

"I bet it wouldn't matter."

"Oh, then give that hoodie back."

He could hear Ai move. "No, that's okay. I think I like it."

"Good. Count it as an early birthday present."

" Really?" Ai said with more emotion than he had during their entire talk.

"Yeah. I saw it and thought it would be perfect for you."

* * *

 ** _Lame, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be better._**

 ** _Thanks Kiscia for reviewing._**

 ** _I'd love some inspiration._**

 ** _SK_**


	28. Let it die

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 ** _A/N: This can not truly be one of my stories without something bad._**

 ** _Btw, I really really hate this chapter. And I swear the next one will be better._**

 ** _As always thank you Kiscia for reviewing and keeping me going._**

 ** _SK_**

 _The Great Escape_

 _Let it die_

 _Apr. 3_

Haruka used to say that Tomochika was the best girlfriend in the world. She never complained about the stupid little things that she was prone to do. Tomo was always sweet and gentle. She loved talking things out, and making sure that everything was fine. Cuddling was a must, every single day. There was never a thing as to many kisses.

That's how she used to be.

Lately Haruka had noticed a subtle change. Tomo wanted to talk less, cuddles and kisses disappeared completely. And Haruka just didn't understand.

"Tomochika?" She knocked on the older women's closed bedroom door. "Tomo it's been so long since we talked."

"I'm busy." Shibuya said from just beyond the door.

"I miss you." Haruka said. "Text me when you want to talk. I'll be at Syo's."

"Bye." Tomochika said coldly.

Haruka opened her mouth, as if to speak once more, but quickly closed it. Whatever Tomochika's problem was, words weren't fixing it. Then again, how could they? How could she even begin to fix something when she didn't know what was wrong.

She let her head fall against the door in surrender. She knew that she could wait until Tomo was ready to talk. She could wait as long as it took. Anything... anything for her girlfriend's sake.

 _xxx_

"I don't even know what to do or say." Haruka sobbed. The cup of tea that rested in her hands shook gently as her body trembled. Her mascara smeared down her bright cheeks.

"Okay?" Kaoru looked at her from the other side of the table.

Haruka sniffled. Her golden eyes looked up at Kaoru. The blonde looked tired, bored, and somewhat annoyed. "I'm sorry. It's just Syo was supposed to be here."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead." He said, not a hint of sarcasm to be found.

"I'm okay now." She wiped away a tear. "What about your girlfriend? How is she?"

"Who cares." He grumbled.

" Oh, Kaoru, what aren't you telling me?"

He looked away, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. "A lot."

"Tell me." She whinned. "It will be like swapping women troubles. Guys do that, right?"

He frowned. "Anything to get you to stop crying."

Haruka gave a silent cheer. "Go ahead."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"I already told you about... my girlfriend. It's your turn now."

"You wouldn't even tell me her name."

"That's not important, is it?" Haruka shrugged him off.

"It really is." He said.

"Nah. Just go on."

He sighed. "What girlfriend? She dumped me months ago."

"No!" The redhead gasped.

"Yes."

"But I still see her in the council room all the time."

He looked at her. "Well it's not like we aren't friends."

"No way."

"Stop it." Frustration deep in his voice. "You're such a girl!"

"Aren't I supposed to be?" She laughed.

"But you're a lesbian."

"So?" She said offended.

"Well... I mean..."

"What do you mean?" She cocked a finely manicured eyebrow at him.

"I... uh.." He stammered. "Tell me what to day."

"Say you're sorry."

"Sorry."

"So," She smiled. "Why did you two break up?"

He wanted to throw his hands up at her. She could obviously tell he didn't want to talk about it, but she still tried. He didn't know how Syo put up with her, this girl was impossible. "Ugh!"

 _xxx_

 _Apr. 4_

"How do they make it through Saturdays?" Haruka whinned.

She had nothing better to do than lounge around on her bed. Sure she could have bugged Kaoru again, but he seemed really... antisocial the night before. Syo was apparently out with someone, And Otoya had 'better things to do'.

"I wish Tomo would just talk to me." She sighed to herself, flipping the page of her book. "Life without Tomo is so boring."

She couldn't help but let another sigh escape. Pushing herself up she did what she had wanted to do since the night before. Haruka strutted across the apartment, right up to Tomo's door, and knocked loudly.

"Go away Haruka." The long haired woman's voice called through that horrid closed door.

"I just want to see you're face. Please!"

She could hear the other female shuffle from beyond. The door clicked and slowly opened. Her face pinched in aggravation. Shirt sloppily falling off her shoulder, a sight that Haruka loved to see. But her eyes, they told the truth.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked before Tomochika could get a word out edgewise.

"Haru.."

"It's okay, whatever it is you can tell me." The highschooler pleaded. Whatever her loving girlfriend was hiding, she was obviously hiding for her sake.

"At the end of this school year, I'm being transfered..."

"That's amazing!" Haruka was a little confused. Why did she keep such great news?

"To New York."

"Oh." The whole other side of the country, and no where near where Haruka had already planned to go to college.

"So let's break up."

"Woah, wait." Haruka said, her eyes widened. "I'll follow you there, no big deal. Let's not do anything rash."

Tomochika let out a sigh, she leaned an arm on the door. "I don't want you to follow me."

"But!"

"No."

"I love you!" Haruka mumbled weakly.

"This is my decision. And it's final."

"Tomo I love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, finally finding her voice.

"That's too bad." Tomochika turned away, letting the door click behind her as she receded back into her room. The door might have been made of wood, but it wasn't thick enough for Haruka to hear her beloved girlfriend whisper. "I don't love you."


	29. (Cause we are finally free) Tonight

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the the English language (such as spelling and grammar).**_

"Talking" _'Thinking_ _'_

 _The Great Escape_

 _(Cause we are finally free) Tonight_

 _May 15_

It had been a very long time since Otoya felt like he could just drive and not give a damn about anything else but the road in front of him. He actually kind of missed it. The last time he just road around to clear his mind was when he was fourteen, when he stole his stepfather's car keys. With the weather warming up, it felt nice to have the slightly warm breeze going through his hair. Or it would have felt nice if he weren't parked, waiting for his new best friend.

"Otoya?" Tokiya's face appeared in the passenger side window. His smiling face brightened Otoya's day. The red head watched as his (not)boyfriend ran his hand over the cool, red metal. "Nice car."

"Thanks." He smirked throwing an arm over the back of his seat. "My mom and I picked it out last weekend."

"Oh?" Blue eyebrows raised as he shuffled in, tossing a duffle bag in the back seat. "Is that why I was stuck with Ai last weekend?"

"Maybe." Otoya teased lightly. He patted Tokiya's hair so it wasn't as spiky. He hated when it was styled like that.

The blue haired one swatted his hand away before asking. "So where are we headed?"

Otoya shifted in his seat, and gripped the steering wheel. "Not sure yet. Just around for now."

"Okay." Tokiya checked his phone. A frown etched on his face.

" What's wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." He looked up with a fake smile plastered on his face. "So, hey, are you excited for graduation?"

The redhead slowed as the light changed. He felt himself shrug. "Nah, not really. Are you?"

"Of course! The blue haired male exclaimed. "Why the hell aren't you?"

"I'm just not." He watched the light turn green, knuckles white around the wheel, before he stepped on the gas.

"Do you want to talk about?"

Otoya uncleched his hands, grip loosening, then tightening again. "No. Yes. I don't know, maybe?"

Tokiya just laughed at the unusual insecurity in Otoya's voice. "I'll wait until you're really to."

"What about you?" Otoya felt the smirk on his face resurface. "When do I get yo meet your family?"

"What are you talking about? You've met my mom dozens of times."

"No her." Otoya rolled his eyes.

"Then who?"

"Your dad and..." He paused. "And your brother. I want to meet him too."

"There's no point in meeting him." Tokiya sighed and turned his head away.

"I'll wait until you're ready." The redhead said in a mocking tone. "Just like I'll wait for you to tell me exactly what you do in that big fancy building."

"It's not like you don't already know."

"Oh come on." Otoya smiled. "That's just a guess. I want you to actually talk me."

"Not yet." The other laughed.

After that they laughed and joked for a while. Eventually Otoya stopped at the park, that stood as a barrier between the streets that each lived on. Tokiya had found it amusing that they ended up going there, as they usually did. He had really started to like the place. It was quaint and quiet. Best of all, it was filled with only good memories. Okay, maybe Otoya almost barffing on him wasn't the best thing, but it certainly wasn't the worst thing he could think of.

Despite being in such a nice place, Tokiya watched Otoya's face fall. With the solemn look n his face he wasn't surprised to hear Otoya say, "Aren't you ever worried about tomorrow?"

"Well yeah. Who isn't?"

Otoya's footsteps stopped stopped just inches away from their usual bench. "I mean like really, really scared? What happens after everyone goes their separate ways? What if we grow distant? What if I never see you again?"

"Tokiya gave him a weak smile and grabbed his hand. "Things like that happen. It's life."

"Wow!" He said sarcasticly. "Surprisingly you aren't making me feel better."

Forcing him to sit Tokiya said. "Don't worry. We'll be okay. We have phones, computers, and all that stuff to stay connected."

"Are you sure?" Otoya asked, still unsure. He looked into his (not)boyfriend's eyes once Tokiya put his hand on top his.

"Do you want me to say we'll be the lucky ones? You know, once you accept that we are dating."

Otoya blushed quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard him.

"What? Are you embarrassed?"

"Not really?"

"Yes you are." Tokiya teased. The tip of his nose touching Otoya's. "You're so cute when you blush."

"I hate when you act all dominant. When did you stop being so shy?" Otoya laughed.

"I don't need to be shy around you."

 _xxx_

 _May 18_

"I've been thinking about taking up the scholarship in France." Ai muttered as he leaned against the locker next to Otoya's.

Otoya's red eyebrows shot up. "You have a scholarship in France?! Way to go man!"

"So..." Ai looked away for a moment before beginning. "Say I have a person I really care about... No it's not my dad." He glared knowing what Otoya was about to say. "But how do I tell him?"

"Oh." The redhead frowned. "I don't know. Why ask me?"

"Well weren't you planning on going to Tokyo? I thought maybe you would know what to say."

"Back then I didn't plan to even say good bye."

"Hmm." Ai shifted. His eyes trailed off. "This is between you and me until I decide if I'm going to take it."

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey guys!" Syo jogged up.

"Hey Syo." Ai smiled.

"Sup?"

"Graduation is next week." The blonde practically bounced up and down. "I'm so excited. I can't wait."

Both Ai and Otoya gulped that the thought of everything changing in a single week.

"So, Syo." The cyan haired teen said wearily. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Blue eyes brightened like a cloudless sky. "You don't mind? Haruka and Kaoru plan to talk and watch chick flicks tonight."

"When did they become such good friends?" Otoya asked.

"You heard about Haru and Tomo right?"

Otoya sighed. Who hadn't? It was one of the reasons that he feared for him and Tokiya. "Yeah."

"Then, like that night."

"Is it true their dating?" Ai asked. "Everyone in the drama club is taking about it."

"Drama club, really?"

Ai nodded to Otoya. "Haruka just stopped showing up one day. And the rumors started when she went home with Kaoru."

"The rumor mill sure does work fast." Otoya admitted.

"As far as I know, it isn't." Syo sighed. "Haru's been my friend for so long I hope that they don't."

Otoya chuckled, getting the rest of his things together. His red eyes noted how Ai looked at Syo. So lovingly. That's how Tokiya looked at him. In that moment one and one clicked together.

"Gotta go guys. Have fun." Otoya patted Ai on the shoulder. "And Ai. I wouldn't."

He left them both stunned and confused in the hallway as he made his way to his car.

"I really wouldn't say goodbye to that." He mumbled to himself.

 _xxx_

 _May 21_

"I've been dredging this." Ai said.

"Me too." Otoya said.

"Relax." Tokiya said fixing Otoya's cap. "Everything is going to be great."

"I don't know." Otoya looked at his cyan haired friend. "Have you sorted everything out?"

"Yeah." Ai said. "I think I know what to do."

Otoya took a deep breath. He hated know this was probably the last time he would enter this school. The last day that his friends might see each other in the same place. He really didn't like the ceremony. He hated having to stand in front of people just to get his diploma.

"Otoya?" Tokiya asked. It was much later, when they were both sitting in his car.

"Oh, yeah, what's up?" He asked meeting the other's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Tokiya's brow knitted in worry. "You're distant."

"Just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Are we going to be together forever?"

" Famous last words." Tokiya chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, ignore that."

"Well."

"I don't know."

Otoya looked at him. "Really reassuring."

"I don't have all the answers. But for now that's okay." Tokiya smiled. "We have tomorrow to look forward to."

"Ugh." Otoya said jokingly. "Tomorrow."

"I'll be there with you."

"Promise?" Otoya asked. He threw his arms behind his head and looked at the setting sun.

"Of course!" Tokiya smiled. He put a hand on the redhead's cheek, forming his eyes to meet his. Slowly he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. They always tasted the same.

"Love you Toki."

"You'd better!" He teased.

* * *

 _ **The ending is lame and cliché, I know. And unfortunately I was one of those people who skipped my graduation ceremony, so not exactly sure what I was going to do there.**_

 _ **I do plan to go back and reedit this, one day...**_

 _ **Teal732000- Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Kiscia- I feel the same way about Haruka. So every time I write here I do one of three things 1) make her occ as fuck 2) kill her 3) just don't write her in. And don't feel like you forced me to keep going. It was more like inspired! Thank you!**_

 _ **So thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'll see you guys in Meet me in Tokyo ( self advertising) or whatever I write next, whether it be a sequel or something new.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Silven Knightly**_

 ** _(And Ann sends her love too, even though she stopped helping)_**


End file.
